Code of Conduct
by Valeve
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends, only they know each other over the internet. Inuyasha realizes he's fallen in love with the personality behind the computer when Kagome finds someone new. Desperate times call for desperate measures and breaking the
1. Rules of Conduct

**Story Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters or concepts.**

**Alrighty! New story! Yay! Enjoy and review, it really makes me smile! LOL And it helps me want to update sooner! **

**Summary: **Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends, only they know each other over the internet. Inuyasha realizes he's fallen in love with the personality behind the computer when Kagome finds someone new. Desperate times call for desperate measures and breaking the rules is no big deal when your heart is on the line.

Chapter 1: Rules of Conduct

Kagome let the hot water pour down her body, relishing in the way it released all the tension from her day. Humming quietly to herself, she shampooed her hair, rubbing it into her scalp and letting the suds flow down the ebony tresses. Through the open door to her bedroom, she heard a dog bark.

"Oh, geez!"

Pulling the large purple towel from the rack, she threw it around her body and ran into the next room. Moving her mouse brought the computer screen up, and she clicked on the instant messenger that was flashing on her task bar.

_**inupuppy: **hey! i know you're home! bet you're rinsing your hair right now... hmm, smells like watermelon_

_**lynx: **prick_

_**inupuppy: **HA HA! your water still runnin kitten?_

_**lynx: **mmhmm... bastard_

_**inupuppy: **harsh!_

Kagome smiled, walking back to the bathroom. The air was starting to chill the water on her skin, and her head was beginning to itch. She shuddered as she got under the water again. Ohhh, so good! Warmth! Rinsing her hair, she applied conditioner from bottom to top, letting it soak in for a minute. Hearing the bark again, she rolled her eyes and rinsed again. Inu had been her friend for three years. She'd met him in a chat room, and after a few months, they started to talk all the time. His screen name was courtesy of her, of course. He was such a puppy!

Her computer beeped at her again.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming! Impatient jerk!" Turning the water off, she wrapped the towel around her head. Stepping out, she pulled out a fresh one and wrapped it around herself before heading back to the bedroom.

_**inupuppy:** man, i wish i was there... i'd flush the toilet :P_

_**inupuppy:** you're doing this on purpose! hurry it up wench!_

Kagome shook her head as she sat in the chair. With a grin, she clicked ignore and closed the IM window. Laughing, she got up and unwrapped her hair, hanging the towel on the back of the bathroom door. Pulling a brush from her vanity, she ran it through her hair, taking care not to rip any knots.

_**ding**_

Tilting her head to the side, she went back to the computer.

_**Instant message from inustud6900**_

With a chuckle, she opened the window.

_**inustud6900:** you've forced me to use the pimp_

_**lynx: **you know i don't like when you call me wench_

_**inustud6900: **would bitch be better?_

_**lynx: **i'll hang this up too, and then what will you do?_

_**inustud6900: **start masterbating early_

_**lynx: **why not get one of your hookers to do it for you:smirk:_

_**inustud6900: **you booked for the night? _

_**lynx: **asshole and i hate this screenname_

_**inustud6900: **what? too much for you?_

_**lynx: **hardly_

_**inustud6900: **you know you're hot for it :grins:_

_**lynx: **you wish_

_**lynx: **now i gotta get dressed, so you just hold on and get the hell off this screenname_

_**inustud6900:** :pouts:_

Kagome closed the window and opened a new messenger, sending a message to inupuppy, before heading to her dresser and putting on a nightgown.

_**lynx: **what should I wear to school tomorrow?_

She eyed her closet, trying to pick out her clothes from the chair. 'Heh, when did I get so lazy?'

_**inupuppy: **you could wear anything and you'd still be beautiful_

_**lynx: **how would you know? as far as you know, i could be ugly as sin_

_**inupuppy: **there's no way a sweetheart like you would be anything but breath takingly gorgeou_

_**lynx:** suckup_

_**inupuppy: **so good_

Getting up, she walked to her closet and picked out a pair of black flares and a red hoodie with a dancing monkey on the front. Setting it across her vanity's chair, she sat back at her computer.

_**lynx: **how's work?_

_**inupuppy: **feh_

_**lynx: **aww, that bad?_

_**inupuppy: **co-worker won't leave me alone... she keeps following me around_

_**lynx:** :giggle: aww inu has an admirer_

_**inupuppy: **laugh it up_

_**lynx: **why don't you give her a chance?_

_**inupuppy: **i'm just not interested_

_**lynx: **no reason? just not interested?_

_**inupuppy: **we've been through this kitten..._

_**lynx: **i know, i know_

_**lynx: **she's not your type, too uptight, too proper, blah blah blah_

_**lynx: **HA!_

_**inupuppy: **ha what?_

_**lynx: **she just wants your very expensive nuts_

_**inupuppy: **that gold diggin squirrel_

_**lynx: **oh that was lame_

_**inupuppy: **give me a break :yawns: it's like... well, it's bedtime_

Kagome nodded, though he couldn't see it and stretched.

_**lynx: **sounds like a plan_

_**inupuppy: **sweet dreams_

_**lynx: **as usual :)_

_**inupuppy: **that's cuz they're about me :beams:_

_**lynx: **no, those would be the nightmares_

_**inupuppy: **diss! damn, you got it out for me tonight?_

_**lynx: **you know i love you :)_

_**inupuppy: **do i?_

_**lynx: **you better!_

_**inupuppy: **night darlin, love ya_

_**lynx: **night night_

Kagome padded to her bed, pulling back the covers and settling into its warmth. Turning out the lamp on her nightstand, she cuddled into her pillow, a smile on her face. Talking to Inu always put her day to a good end, and she couldn't think of a better way to unwind before falling asleep. No matter how horrible her day may have been, he could always get a laugh out of her, because he never settled for just a smile. She could tell him things she couldn't even tell Sango, her best friend.

There were times when she wondered about their relationship. Why was she so comfortable with someone she didn't actually know? Sure, he didn't know who she was or where to find her, but with him, she was more vulnerable than anyone. He _knew_ her on the inside, how her mind worked, how she felt. Hell, he could tell her emotions better than she could. For that reason, he was the one person she could always count on to be there for her, to understand what she was going through at the time. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she trusted him with anything. But why? Why did she feel so safe?

As her eyes drifted closed, she was content even without those answers. Life had its quirks, and he was probably the best yet.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, staring at the screen in front of him, a hollow feeling creeping into his heart. The only time he didn't feel so lonely was when he was talking to Lynx. She was the best part of his life, aside from his friend, Miroku. Other than that, contrary to popular belief, his life sucked. He hated every minute of his career when many people would die to be in his position. In his opinion, they could have it. Unfortunately, his father _wouldn't_ have it if he decided to quit. When did he become a puppet? Well, that would be when he turned four and his father made the choice to make him follow in his prestine brother's footsteps. Oh, and the camera's loved a hanyou. Sweet Jesus, if he had to deal with one more squealing girl trying to touch his ears, he was going to kill someone. Well... maybe not, but you get the point. And now Kikyou Higurashi has picked him for her next victom. You think the girl would get over herself? It didn't help that his father thought it would be perfect for 'Yash Taisho to marry the exquisite Kikyou. The tabloids would love it. "Could you see their babies? Absolutely gorgeous!" The day he slept with that broad would be the day he castrated himself. There had been many times when he thought that would be the best idea anyway. Who wants a super model with no dick? Love me, Japan! In ya face!

That was the best part about Lynx, because she knew him for who he really was. True, she had no idea that he was a top model, but he did tell her that he was in the family business and wasn't hard up for money. At the time he had been trying to impress her, but that was before he knew that she really could give a shit what he did for a living. She was going to school to be an elementary school teacher herself, which rolled in the lesser bucks. At least her family was cool with her doing what she wanted to do.

'Shower. Yeah, that sounds like a winner right there.'

Inuyasha grabbed a towel from a basket on the floor and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the water to let it warm before stripping and brushing his teeth. Just as he was about to step in, he heard his cell ring in his bedroom. Cursing, he didn't even bother with a towel, considering the rooms were connected. Searching through the clothes he'd just thrown on the floor, he finally fished the damn thing out of his jeans pocket when it stopped ringing.

"Damnit!" Hitting the button to view his missed call he groaned, 'Kikyou.' With a smirk, he threw his phone on the bed, "Good, I didn't want to talk to her anyhow."

Just as he turned around, it rang again. With a annoyed growl, he picked it up, prepared to just shut it off but answered it instead.

"Hey man," he made his way back to the bathroom.

"Hey! Still talking to your little cyber girlfriend?"

"Fuck you, 'Roku. Whatchya want?"

"Just wondering what your doing."

"Actually, I was just getting ready to shower," Inuyasha plugged in his electric shaver.

"Well, why don't you hold off and come out with me?"

"Do you have any idea where they put the make-up when you do an underwear shoot?"

"Ohhhh, Yash in his tighty whitey's!" Miroku chuckled.

"Shut it, ya fag," he wiped a spot on the already fogged mirror, so he could see what he was doing as he shaved.

"Ouch, pissy today?"

"Everyday."

"Kikyou up your ass again?"

Inuyasha snorted, "How'd ya guess?"

"I'd be on her quicker than you could say yee-ha!"

"You'd be on anything with two legs and a pussy."

"Hey, I have some taste. Anyway, I met this girl and..."

"Oh, don't tell me! You got crabs?"

Miroku sighed, "Ha ha, very funny."

"Whatever, tell ya what. Let me take my shower and I'll be over in a half hour."

"Works, see ya then."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and set it on the sink. Stepping into the water, he hissed at the temperature and turned it down some. 'Trying to roast myself.' Leaning his head against the cool porcelain tile, he closed his eyes and let the water jet down his back. 'Wonder what Lynx is dreaming about right now?' With a sigh, he stood up straight and started washing the powder from his skin. 'Ack, do they really have to put so much gunk on?'

Miroku had offered on numerous occasions to look her up, find out who she is and where she lives. He'd turned him down every time. Considering he wouldn't do something to break her trust. They'd made an agreement to not disclose any personal information like that. It started as a game to see if one would slip, but they just got comfortable with it. He'd wanted to ask her several times what she thought about finally meeting, but he chickened out. Didn't make any sense in his head why he should be insecure. If she didn't like who he really was, then fuck her, right? Yeah, maybe with everyone else in the blasted world, but one little woman had him sweating bullets just thinking of it. He never told her he was a hanyou, mostly because it could have given away who he is. There aren't many hanyou's, because youkai were still not partial to mating with humansand most humans were afraid of youkai. Whatever the reason, women swarmed over his 'adorable' ears, but he hightly doubted they actually thought about _what_ he is. Not like he cared. He couldn't imagine her resenting him for being a hanyou, though. She just wasn't that type of person. Oh well, maybe someday.

Twenty minutes later, Inuyasha was dressed and ready to leave. Throwing a jacket over his shoulder, he jumped in his baby blue 1969 Chevy Corvette Stingray. Miroku swore he shouldn't drive it on a regular basis, but his theory was, what's the point of owning a beaute and keeping it stored away all the time? She was born to be driven.

He left the driveway, shutting the gate in his wake and speeding off. Five minutes later, he was screeching into his friend's driveway.

Miroku opened the door, glaring at him and shutting it behind him. "Do you have to be so loud? It's 11:30 and some people are trying to sleep you shit."

"Keh, let 'em whine, you don't have to do it for them," he shifted into reverse after Miroku launched himself over the door. "And be a little nicer on the leather, you could open the door."

"Piss off, you jump in it every time you drive."

"Yeah, but I if I hurt the seats, I don't mind paying for my stupidity." Backing out of the driveway, he asked, "Where to?"

"I'm hungry and need a drink. How about Taijia's Pub?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Whatever works."

When they got there, he reached into the back seat, producing a cap that he put on his head, effectively hiding his ears.

"Why bother when only your family sports the silver hair?"

"In the bar light, it may just look grey or blonde." When Miroku gave him a skeptical look he shrugged, "Hey, at least I tried. Besides, how many fan girls you think hang at a dump like this?"

"Hey! I like this place! Besides, you're going to meet the new bartender."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "The girl?"

"Yep, just turned 21. I had no idea the owner had a daughter," he laughed, "go fig."

"Heh, we'll see how much longer you're welcome here."

Miroku pouted but followed the hanyou in. The dimly lit bar worked to hide the color of Inuyasha's hair, which surprised him, but he just shrugged it off. Heading to the bar, he motioned for his friend to take a seat. "Hey Sango!"

A tall girl with long brown hair pulled into a slack tail against her back turned around. Inuyasha had to admit she was pretty, but not at all like the slutty girls Miroku usually went after. She was slender but looked firm, like a gymnist or something. Her eyes were doe brown, accented with a light purple eyeshadow and mascara. She didn't wear any other make-up. 'Good for her.'

"Jack and coke," Inuyasha ordered and concentrated on the T.V. behind her.

Miroku smiled at the bartender, "This is my friend, Yash." He waved his hand towards the girl, "and this is Sango."

Inuyasha gave her a half smile as she gave him his drink, "Nice to meet you." His attention turned back half-heartedly to the sportscaster on the television.

Sango narrowed her eyes, "What are you having? Without the pick up lines now."

"Aww, you spoil all the fun! I'll just have Capt. and coke, sweetie." She prepared his drink and started to walk away. "Come now, Sango, be friendly!"

She started washing glasses, not looking up at him, "You do realize that you're probably the upteenth guy to come in here with his cat calls and pathetic come on's."

"Sure! But I'm the only one that means them," Miroku grinned. Inuyasha snorted and he elbowed him in the chest.

"Loser," he said under his breath, chosing after that to ignore the conversation between the two.

"How's your father doing, still sick?"

Sango glanced up briefly before settling back to work, "He's feeling a little better, I guess. The cancer is terminal."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So will you be taking over the bar?"

"Actually, my brother will be taking over the business aspect. We'll technically be partners, but I'll be working more inside."

"Ah, how is your brother holding up?"

She sighed, "He'll be okay, I guess. Since our mother died a few years ago, dad's been all we've had. It's hard on the both of us."

"I can understand. You know, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I could give you my number," Miroku offered.

Sango regarded him for a moment, trying to decide if he was trying to cheat her or not. He seemed sincere enough, "We'll see." She received a smile in return.

* * *

On the way back home, Miroku decided to prod his quiet friend, "So, what did you think?"

"Seems nice. Too nice for you, even."

"Yash, what's with the hostility, man?"

"You'll break the poor girl's heart." Miroku honestly looked hurt. "Oh, come on, she's not even your type! The only girls I see you go out with are the easy ones."

"Well, I'm 24, and it's time I think about settling down. Sango's a good person, and I really like her."

"All I can say is good luck, my man. You're really going to have to win her over."

"I'll be doing my damndest."

"Have you considered what will happen when you tell her about your past?"

"What past?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe about all the girls you've bedded?" Inuyasha smirked.

Miroku stared out the window for a minute before responding, "Look, Yash. I have a fear of commitment. My father did it, got married I mean. Then my mom died, and he was so lonely afterward. I don't want to know that kind of pain, to lose someone you love." He fiddled with the radio, mumbling, "I've actually never slept with anyone."

Inuyasha slammed on the brakes, nearly throwing the man out of the car who wasn't buckled, "What!" He goggled his friend, "You've got to be joking! I've seen you when you've come out of your bedroom full of hickeys and shit!"

With a sheepish grin, "There's other ways to get off, you don't have to fuck."

"You mean to tell me you only messed with all those girls?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, nothing past oral."

"This is unbelievable!"

"Hey, I deal with my problem my way, you do it your way."

Inuyasha glared at him, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, I hide behind the player facade and you've got your _Lynx_."

"What about her?"

"HA! You have no idea that you're over your head! I mean, come on, you know her schedule to a T! You know when she wakes up, when she eats, what she eats. Jeez, you probably know when she pisses! You haven't dated a single girl since you started talking to her. I've seen you even brush them off. You're too wrapped up in her to even notice. She's your securtiy blanket that blinds you from what is out there in the world. Your mate could have walked right under your nose, and you wouldn't even know it."

The hanyou growled, "I would know it!"

"You won't if you don't pay attention! Who knows, she could be the one, but you won't meet her in person. You hide behind that fucking screen name like your heart depends on it. What the hell are you afraid of anyway?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, damn it! When did this turn into a diagnosis of what I do with my free time?"

Miroku's gaze softened, "Tell me you don't walk in the door and count the minutes until she logs on. Tell me you don't look forward to it every day."

_Guilty_. He lived for their conversations, no matter how meaningless or short. What the hell? When did he become so pathetic?

He noticed Yash's look, the scowl on his face, "Man, don't be ashamed of it. It's okay to feel good about her. You've been talking to her for what, two years?"

"Three."

"Okay, that's a long time. You two know all the in's and out's of one another. Think of it this way, there is nothing you have to hide from her. It's easier to talk to someone when you can't see them. She's just another person on a vast line of communication, who could live across the world from you. Who's she to judge? There is no danger, no risks. If you were to meet her, though, then there's where the fear kicks in."

"Again, fear has nothing to do with it. We're friends, end of story. I like how things are."

"Yeah? Why? Because you don't have to take any chances?"

"I don't care about chances! I don't date because I don't want to deal with a woman right now. They're annoying, they always have problems, and they try to wrap you around their finger to get whatever they want. If I even think of dating, I have to worry about them being with me for _me_, not fame or money. I don't want to have to go to bed at night, wondering who it really is they're dreaming about."

"That's deep, man, and that's a problem. You're hiding from the real world, and you're using her to do it. If you're going to do that, at least make her a bigger part of your life. She means more to you than just some computer friend. I can tell by the tone you use when you talk about her."

"I'm not going to ruin what we have."

"Who says you're going to ruin it?"

"People are different! Who's to say I'll be the same guy to her in person?"

Miroku tapped his forehead, "You have to turn the lights back on, buddy. I've never seen someone so content on striding through life so carelessly." He put his hand down, motioning for Inuyasha to continue. "When I met Sango, I realized she was just what I need."

Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road but smirked, "Did you grope her?"

"Oh, yeah, full ass grab. Leaned over the bar to do it even!" His friend laughed. "She walloped me pretty good for it, too. Girl packs a punch. Anyway, she's a strong girl, and not in a physical sense. I mean she's pigheaded as hell! I love the spitfire in her, and I want to get to know her better. It's been a long time since I've met beautiful and intelligent in one person."

They made it to Miroku's house and Inuyasha said his goodbye, "Well, I wish you luck on your journey to... well, whereever it is you think you're going."

"Thanks man, talk to you later."

Inuyasha backed out and headed home, singing along to some song on the radio. 'Am I using Lynx as my escape from relationships?'

_**a/n Please let me know what you think! I really would love the reveiws! **_


	2. Winds of Change

**Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from readers, but I don't think there's an author that doesn't:) Here's the next chapter, just cuz I love you guys!**

**Chapter 2: Winds of Change**

Kagome's eyes drifted opened and she peered at her alarm clock. 'Only 5:30?' Rubbing her face, she blinked a couple times. "Well, no sense in going back to sleep for an hour." Pushing the covers back, she sat up and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Slipping on her fuzzy purple slippers, she headed downstairs where she could hear her mother bustling about the kitchen.

"You're up early! Would you like some breakfast?" Sayui smiled at her daughter.

"Maybe in an hour, Mama. I just want some coffee, thanks." She poured herself a cup from the fresh brewed pot, putting some hazelnut creamer and sugar in it. "I'm going upstairs for a bit, I'll be down later."

"Okay, dear, but I'm leaving in 40 minutes to meet your father at work. Have some cereal before school."

"Hai, have a good day, Mama." Kagome kissed her on the cheek and started back to her room, warming her hands on the mug. She closed her door behind her and settled at her computer desk, placing the cup on a coaster and starting the system. While it booted, she wondered why the hell she decided to get up so early. Her first class was at 9:30, and while she liked to wake up in the morning, four hours wasn't necessary.

There was no new email of any interest in her mailbox. "Too damn early. Who in their right mind is up this early?"

xxWoofxx

_**Instant Message from inupuppy**_

"Of course _you_ are," Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

_**inupuppy: **no rest for the wicked, eh?_

_**lynx: **for whatever reason my brain decided to get up an hour early_

_**inupuppy: **sux to be you... o-well, what better way to wake up than to me?_

_**lynx: **i could think of a few other things..._

_**inupuppy: **you spoil my fun_

_**lynx: **:) getting ready for work?_

_**inupuppy: **nope! got the day off!_

_**lynx: **must be nice_

_**inupuppy: **you could always play hookey and talk to me all day_

_**lynx: **yes i could, but what would i learn from you?_

_**inupuppy: **the masterful art of cooking ramen!_

_**lynx: **that's sad_

_**inupuppy: **hey, don't knock it baby_

_**inupuupy: **took me 23 years to perfect it_

She gasped, covering her mouth to surpress a laugh. Ha! He'd just lost! 'Wow, he's only two years older than me.'

_**lynx: **23 years huh? isn't that a slip up?_

_**lynx: **hey? you there? _

_**inupuppy: **:rubs back of neck sporting a silly grin: eh, an estimation?_

_**lynx: **try again! haha! you lost buddy boy! _

_**lynx: **three years of playin and i finally win! whoop! i kicked your butt... na na na na na _

_**inupuppy: **so does that mean i get to know your name and where you live?_

Kagome thought for a moment, knowing it wouldn't be troublesome, but what would be the fun in that?

_**lynx: **nope_

_**inupuppy: **:pouts: why not?_

_**lynx: **let's just say the score is O to 1, me and i'll tell you my age to make it fair_

_**inupuppy: **sounds good to me... throw it at me baby_

_**lynx: **i'm 34_

If she wasn't so tired, she'd be rolling on the floor laughing. 'I'm so mean.'

_**inupuppy: **really? an older woman huh? so what... are you in a convent?_

_**lynx: **what! why the hell would you say that?_

_**inupuppy: **:smirks: busted! no 34 year old would still be a virgin my dear_

_**lynx: **i resent that! i just haven't found Mr. Right yet! _

_**inupuppy: **c'mon buttercup, what's the real age?_

Kagome couldn't help it, she had to.

_**lynx: **i don't think you want to know_

_**inupuppy: **oh but i do_

_**lynx: **but you'll hate me_

She was hiccuping she was laughing so hard.

_**inupuppy: **you've lost me..._

_**lynx: **i'm 14_

--

For a moment, Inuyasha thought his eyes would bug out of his head. 'There's no fucking way!' His fingers were almost shaking.

_**inupuppy: **umm, honey, 14 year olds don't go to college_

_**lynx: **i know... i was just... well, when we first met, i was just doing to chat room thing_

_**inupuppy: **chat room thing? elaborate_

_**lynx: **you know... tell 'em your older, big busted, that sort of thing_

He didn't respond. What the hell was he going to say? Wait a second...

_**inupuppy: **that would have made you 11 at the time_

No answer.

_**inupuppy: **meaning you'd still be in like sixth grade... kids your age shouldn't even be thinking about sex_

_**inupuppy: **you probably didn't even have boobs then!_

_**lynx: **hey! i hit puberty at 10 thank you very much!_

_**inupuppy: **you're making me feel like a pedifile..._

--

Kagome smiled, 'Aww, poor Inu!' With a chuckle, she decided to let him off the hook.

_**lynx: **well, you couldn't possibly be a pedifile, cuz you would have had to have sexual thoughts about me_

A chill ran up her back, and butterflies errupted in her stomach. 'Had he?' Something about that thought was exciting. Did Inu think about her in those ways?

_**inupuppy: **i'm not responding to that until you tell me how old you really are_

The tingling in her stomach increased and a blush rose on her cheeks. It wouldn't be so bad, knowing that he did. She'd had her share of... those kinds of thoughts, herself. Only, in her dreams he was there but she couldn't see him. And the ways he'd touch her...

"Oh my GOD!" Kagome was blushing down to her chest, she was sure. Sango was the only person who knew about those thoughts, and she didn't care what he revealed, she wasn't going there! With a steadying breath, she responded.

_**lynx: **okay okay... i'm 21, gonna be 22 in a few months, happy?_

--

Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 'Thank the heavens!'

_**inupuppy: **that's more i like it_

_**lynx: **yeah yeah, and about those thoughts?_

Something in his gut turned, 'Should I tell her?' Shaking his head, "What am I stupid?"

_**inupuppy: **every day baby_

_**lynx: **oh yeah? am i naked_

_**inupuppy: **nah, you're wearing a bunny suit_

--

Why was she disappointed that he wasn't being serious? Did it really matter what he thought of when he thought of her? It would be wrong to think that she consumed his mind. She was only an internet buddy, for pete's sake. Glancing at her clock, she realized it was already 6:30 and she should start getting ready. Maybe she'd go early today and prep for her quiz in Englist Lit.

_**lynx: **well, i'm going to leave you with your... fantasies, and i'm gonna get ready for school_

_**inupuppy: **this early?_

_**lynx: **i think i'll go to campus early and study_

_**inupuppy: **whatever floats your boat_

_**lynx: **strawberry koolaid... okies talk to you later hun_

_**inupuppy: **i'll be here when you get home :P_

_**lynx: **don't wait up... sheesh:smiles:_

--

_**Lynx has signed off.**_

Inuyasha stretched, smirking, "She doesn't want to know what my fantasies entail. If I had my way-"

'She'd be here in my arms and not at some stupid class.' He dropped his arms and slumped in his chair.

* * *

**a/n don't ask, an email gave me this idea and i was rofl so i figured you might enjoy!**

Kagome looked at her outfit that she'd laid out the night before. 'Hmm, for some reason I feel like wearing a skirt today.' Rummaging through her closet, she pulled out a black knee-high pleated skirt with a white peasant top. When she held it up to her waist in the mirror, she acked.

"Whoa, girl! When's the last time you shaved those legs?"

Seeing that she had a couple hours, she figured she had plenty of time. Pulling her razor from the medicine cabinet, she grabbed the can of cream from under the sink only to realize it was empty.

"Urg." Throwing it in the trash with a sigh, "I guess it's jeans after all." A box in the lower cupboard caught her eye. 'Cold Wax Kit, man I bought that over a month ago.' Well, she wasn't a rocket scientist, but she was sure she could figure it out. No heating a clump of hot wax, you just rub the strips together in your hand to warm them. Then you peel them apart and press them to the desired area. Pulls the hair right off, no muss, no fuss.

"No problem!" She removes her nightgown after shutting and locking the bathroom door. Her brother was still home, and god forbid he walk in on her. Pulling one of the strips out, she sees the two pieces facing each other. Figuring it would take too long to rub them together, she gets a stroke of genius and gets out the hair dryer. After a couple of minutes, she picks up the strip and gasps, dropping it and shaking her fingers to ward off the pain. 'Okay, not a smooth move, but we can get past this.'

After a few seconds, she pulls the strips apart and lays one across her thigh. Holding the skin taunt, she pulls upward. 'Ouch.' With a grimace, she eyes the strip to see hair stuck to it. A little painful, but she could definately handle this. No hair for a couple weeks? Hell yeah! Piece of cake!

"Hair, you've met your match, baby!"

A few minutes later, she has both legs officially hair free. "No kidding!" Smiling happily at her success, Kagome decides that she should see just how good they really are. Moving on north! Preparing the next strip, she places her foot on the toilet for leverage. Using the same procedure, she applies it across the left side of her bikini area, covering half of her vagina and it reaches just inside her butt cheek. Bracing herself for the minor pain, she pulls.

RRRIIIIPPPPPPP!

"AAAAHHHHHH! Shit shit shit shit!" Kagome bites on her knuckles, trying to bottle up her screams. Spots circle in her eyes, leading her to believe she'd just been literally blinded by the pain. A few seconds later, her vision returns to normal, and she wallows in her stupidity as she realizes she's only holding half the strip.

"Son of a- this is gonna suck." A big deep breath and RRIIPP! The spots return and she sways a bit, supporting herself with her free hand aganist the wall. Thinking she's gonna pass out, she blinks her eyes, trying to ward away the swirlies. Taking a few deep breathes, she calms herself. "Who in their right mind would do this?" Banging her head on the wall, she answered for herself.

"That wasn't worth it.. .nope," holding the strip up to the light, she turns it this way and that. There's no hair. Where's the hair? Feeling like she's going to faint again, 'Where's the wax?' Peering down between her legs she groans. 'Well, there's the hair... the hair that _should_ be on the strip.' Reaching down she gingerly runs her finger along the area, touching cold wax and matted hair.

"Oh, why me?" Kagome whined. Presuming sitting there with one foot propped up on the toilet and banging her head into the wall in front of her was going to do her no good, she dropped her foot. BIG mistake! Shaking her head, tears of humility spring to her eyes. Who needs a chastity belt? Just hand your teenage daughter a box of cold wax and tell her to figure it out herself.

Vagina? Sealed shut!

Butt? Oh yeah.

Kagome penguin walks to the cupboard, trying to figure out what she should do. 'Oh please don't let me have to go to the bathroom! My head may pop off!' Looking to the tub she gets an idea. Wax melts with heat, right? She can heat it up and wipe it off. Waddling to the tub, she starts the hottest water she can stand. Once it's full, she sits on the edge and swings her legs inside. Slowly easing herself into the water, she cringes at the temperature that could boil a lobster, but figures there is no line of comfort left in this situation.

Well, she was right about one thing, there would be no comfort for her. However, she was very, very wrong in another aspect. With a whimper, she puts her face in her hands and sobs. Now, the only thing worse than having your girly bits glued together, is having them stuck together and adhered to the bottom of a tub full of scolding hot water.

"SOUTA!" What was a girl to do? The last thing on her list would be to solicit her brother's help in this sort of situation, but what choices did she have?

In a minute, the sound of pounding footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. A knock on her bedroom door, and then a louder one on the bathroom, "What do you want, sis?"

"Don't ask any questions. I need you to get a screwdriver and unlock the door, and then I need you to slide the cordless phone in here. Can you do that?"

There was a pause and then an unsure, "I guess."

"Hurry!"

"Okay, okay, geez! Be right back."

Soon she could hear the sound of metal scraping metal and a distinct click as the door unlocked. Bless her brother for sticking only his arm in to toss the phone across the linoleum, and then shutting the door behind him. Lucky for the first time in this long hour, she was able to reach the phone and dialed.

"C'mon Sango! Pick up!"

A very sleep voice answered the phone, "Kags? What are you calling so early for?"

Kagome cupped her hand over the receiver, "Sango, I need you help!"

"With?"

Well, how the hell was she supposed to start this explanation?

"Um, my ass and pussy are glued fast to the bottom of my tub, and I was wondering if you could come over with a spatula and blow torch and get me out?"

There was a giggle on the other end, "You're kidding right? It's a little early to be playing jokes."

With a groan, Kagome replied, "Dead serious." Now a boisterous laugh could be heard clearly from the phone.

"Are you done yet?"

Sango takes a couple of deep breaths, "How, exactly did you manage this?" Kagome relayed the story, the short version of course, and is met with more laughter. "I'm... sorry... call... back."

The line went dead. Great. By now the water is cooling off and she's stuck there. Looking around, she spots the box and picks it up, nearly crushing it in her hand. Maybe there's a number on the box? Eh, no. She decides against it... like she needs to be the amusement of someone else's day. There's really nothing to lose at this point, so she grabs the razor from the side of the tub. You don't know pain until you've had your butt and who-ha covered in hot wax, sealed shut, affixed to porcelain in steaming hot water, and then running a blade across it. Dry shaving isn't even the word for it! Throwing the razor across the room, she empties the box, thinking there has to be something in the instruction manual. And behold! Her saving grace drops right into the water. It's the lotion that you're supposed to use to remove excess wax. Thank god!

Draining the bath, hurriedly, she removes the cap and squeezes a glob of the stuff on her hand, and then applies it to the disaster zone. Kagome screamed again as her lower region felt as if it were alight with flames, and she could hear her brother returning to her room. At that point she didn't care.

"It WORKS! Good grief, it works!"

"Um, what works?" Souta asked timidly from behind the door.

Standing on shaking legs, she realizes the hair is still there and cries. "Don't worry about it, Souta."

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

Between sniffles, "I'll be fine." The phone rings, "Go on and get ready for school." She presses the talk button.

"Kagome? Are you okay? I'm sorry, but I had to calm myself." Sango sounded genuinely concerned, but the amusement rang true in her words. "Are you still stuck?"

Sniffle. "No."

"Oh, Kagome, you sound horrible."

"How would you sound, Sango? Let's amputate your leg and see how it feels." She griped.

"Are you going to school?"

"No."

"That bad?"

"I'm telling you, you should try it," Kagome snidely replied.

"Nah, I'm good. I like my goods just the way they are." Sango snickered, "Look, I'm working at the bar for a couple hours. Why don't you come with me, and you can have a couple drinks, on the house. I'll drive."

Kagome thought about it for a second, "You know, I really could use a drink."

"I bet. See you after lunch."

They hung up. Kagome winced as she made her way back to her room. Throwing on a robe, she tied the sash and slowly made her way downstairs. Grabbing an ice pack from the freezer, she wrapped it in ice and made her way to the couch.

"What's the ice for?" Her brother asked, looking quite shocked when she sat on it.

"Don't ask." She frowned as she settled her full weight on the seat.

"I'm guessing you're not going to school?"

"Nope."

"Um, okay, well, I'm gonna leave. See ya later, sis," Souta gave her a couple more questioning looks before heading out the door.

Content to let herself relax, she turned on some news program.

"_Kikyou Higurashi has signed another contract with Kyoto's Elite Agency."_

_"She's probably worth more than their three top models."_

Kagome scoffed. She hadn't seen her cousin for years, but that didn't bother her. Sure, anyone would love to know the supermodel, Kikyou Higurashi. Anyone but her. She was an snotty, spoiled brat in her opinion. Well, all the power to her, and she wished her luck in her life. Kagome was content on being her sweet little self.

_"That still didn't stop Taisho from turning her down."_

_"Who would've thought anyone wouldn't want to get their share of that?"_

_"Oh, she wasn't happy to say the least. It's not every day a guy tells Kikyou to buzz off."_

_"That's not what I heard he said."_

_"Well, we are on national television."_

Kagome smiled as a shot of Yash Taisho filled the screen. He was gorgeous, and she would do anything to be able to touch his hair. The silver color was natural, and so were his amber eyes. She'd die to get lost in those golden orbs anyday. Sure, he was rough around the edges, but it was his attitude that set him apart from every other pretty boy.

_"Speaking of which, he's been doing less and less shoots lately."_

_"He's been modeling most of his life, I'm sure he has enough money put away to retire years ago."_

_"Oh, I'm sure. Do you remember his brother mentioning Yash's distaste for the business?"_

_"Obviously the money was the icing on the cake."_

_"Perhaps he's had enough?"_

_"Maybe he's got a girl?"_

_"He said himself he wasn't ready to settle down. Sources say he doesn't even date."_

_"Well, certainly it takes away from marketability."_

_"Right! Women don't care if a man is taken!"_

_"Whoa there! You're opening a can of worms you'd rather not, I'm sure."_

_"You're right. Sorry ladies!"_

Kagome shut off the television, really not interested in hearing those two babble. Yawning, she realized a nap wouldn't do her harm. 'Yash Taisho.' Since she was little, she'd had a silly celebrity crush on the boy. His ears had always facinated her, even to the point that in middle school, she decided to research him. Creepy? Well, she wasn't trying to be. She lived on an old shrine, and supposedly her ancestors were from a miko line. Hanyou's interested her, since there really weren't that many around. She'd found out that he was the only inu-hanyou to exist at this point in time, because the inu-youkai's mating was very prestigious. There had been other youkai inter-relations, but up until Inu no Taisho, none had mated with a human. His brother, Sesshoumaru Taisho, was also a model, but worked out of America. He was a full-blooded youkai. Their father worked for one of the top modeling agencies in the States as well, leaving Yash to make sure their name continued in Japan. She kind of felt bad for him, considering he'd made it known that modeling wasn't his choice in career. He said he'd rather be a sensei and teach Judo. Smiling, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled as his cell phone rang, waking him from his slumber, "What?" 

"No hello? You really are rude!"

"Is there a point to your call, Miroku, or can I go back to sleep?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bar with me tonight?"

"What are you an alcoholic now?"

"No, just a Sango-holic."

"Lame."

"I know, so you wanna go?"

"I guess, but don't wake me up again until 7."

"Alright, tonight man."

Inuyasha dropped the phone on his nightstand and rolled over to his stomach. If he went to the bar, he'd miss Lynx online. Well, it wasn't as if she'd be in bed before 10 anyway, so he'd just catch her later. Maybe he could get her just as she got home from school. Then again, she did her homework and ate dinner, and generally didn't log on until 8. The studious little hen. He'd been trying to convince her she needed more leisure time, but apparently that wouldn't get her top scores for her scholarship. Women. At least she wasn't the type to just mooch off her parents or some jack ass. Although, if she was on his arm, he'd put a stop to this college bullshit and hole her up in a beach house... maybe a mountain cabin. Mmhmm. Sweet dreams were sure to come.

* * *

Kagome sat on her porch stoop, waiting for Sango's slow butt to come and get her. It wasn't chilly, but it was windy and several gusts had already tried to ride her skirt up. Finally, she saw her friends navy blue Intrepid pull up. 

"'Bout time, girly."

Sango grinned, her eyes gleaming, "A skirt? Did you _wax_ your legs?"

"Get off it, and yes, as a matter of fact I did."

"Before or after?" Sango was giggling by now.

Kagome growled, "Before! Do you think I'd touch the stuff after all that? I don't think so!"

Her friend laughed at her prior demise as they headed towards the pub. Once they arrived, she parked the car in the back and opened the 'Employee's Only' entrance. Flipping on the lights, she gestured for Kagome to sit down as she flipped the sign to open and unlocked the front door. "What'll it be, chicky?"

"Bay breeze, ice cold, bitch," Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"Double it is! Was it that bad?"

"Did it sound like fun to you?" The front door chimed as someone walked in.

The bartender snickered, "Well, it was fun to listen to."

"Bite me."

"It would be a pleasure, miss," a voice echoed in her ear. Kagome jumped and turned, ready to smack whoever was behind her.

"Ease up there, Kouga." Sango waved her hand in dismissal, "He's harmless," she narrowed her eyes a bit, "or at least he better be."

"Hey, she offered!" He held his hands out in submission and took a seat next to Kagome. "I'm Kouga," he offered his hand.

Kagome shook his hand, "Kagome, Sango's friend."

"Nice to meet you," he looked her up and down, "really nice, actually."

Sango passed Kagome her drink, shaking her head at the wolf youkai's antics.

"What kind of crowd you expect tonight, Sango?" He asked.

"There's a new match on WWF, so it's probably gonna get roudy in here,"

"Sounds as fun as a barrel of monkies," Kagome muttered.

"You'd be surprised, though, not all drunks are assholes."

"Yeah, like me for instance," Kouga puffed out his chest, a goofy grin on his face, earning a shy smile from Kagome.

* * *

A few hours later and a couple drinks, or maybe more than a couple, Kouga and Kagome were slowly becoming friends. The wrestling crowd had started piling in at around 7:30, and it was starting to get loud. Sango was getting swamped, so Kagome offered to help, so both girls were able to whip it out as quick as they could order. After a few minutes, the rush was pacified and two more guys came waltzing through the door. The first one giving Sango the biggest smile he could muster. 

Kagome leaned over and whispered, "Who's that, Sango? And why is he smiling at you like that?"

Sango put her hands on her hips, "Well, he's-"

"Sango! How has my beauty been?" He took a seat, pulling his friend down with him.

"A sap," Kagome finished for her. She merely glanced at the other guy, noting that he looked awkward in a cap _and _sunglasses. 'Weirdo.'

Miroku grasped Sango's hand, "Can I have a Cap't and coke, love?"

"You don't have to hold my hand to get it."

"I know, but I wanted to feel your soft skin."

"Where the hell did you find this guy?" Kagome cracked.

"He kinda found me," Sango turned to Inuyasha, "Jack and coke?"

"Sure," he kept his eyes trained on the T.V. again.

Miroku took in Sango's friend and grinned from ear to ear, "You're almost as lovely as Sango! My name is Miroku." He grasped her hand now and kissed it, before letting her go.

Kagome blushed, "Um, I'm Kagome."

"Hey, you keep your hands off my woman!" Kouga staggered his way up to the bar, reaching across and grabbing Kagome's hand, rubbing at the skin.

"Kouga, you need to go outside and get some air," Sango called to him.

"Aww, Sango-"

"Now!"

Mumbling incoherently, he stalked out the door, leaving an even redder Kagome.

--

Kouga's outburst had Inuyasha's attention. He kind of felt bad for the new bartender, 'That guys a bigger ass than Miroku.' Her face was flushed, which gave her a cute complexion. Actually, she was quite pretty, with her long black hair that settled in waves down her shoulders, a stark contrast to her white shirt. She didn't dress like a slut either. Her skirt was just above the knees, the whole outfit hugging her in just the right way, enough to leave room for imagination. Settling on her face, the features gentle, not too boxy or sharp, he found he liked her eyes. They held her smile as she talked to Sango, and they were a stormy midnight blue. 'Not bad.'

"Who was that guy?" Miroku asked.

"That's Kouga. He's not actually a bad guy, I think he just had too much to drink," Kagome helped Sango wipe down the counter.

"Seems like an ass to me," Inuyasha finally chimed in.

Kagome turned her attention to him, her smile faltering, "He's not that bad." Now she saw that his features, at least the ones not covered by the glasses and hat, were handsome. His jawline was square, but not over bearing, while his facial features were small. One would think him petite if it weren't for the obvious ripple of muscle under his shirt. She caught sight of a long ponytail laying down his back, which looked to be blonde.

Kouga came back in, remarkably looking better. He strode up to Kagome, pulling her carefully over the bar. "I'm really sorry about the way I acted. Listen, it's getting really loud in here, so why don't we go out and get a bite to eat?"

"I don't know, I-"

"Ah, don't give me that. I promise, if you aren't having a good time, and you want to go home, I will take you immediately."

Kagome looked to Sango for an answer, who merely smiled and shrugged. Looking back into the man's pleading eyes, she wavered, "I guess, but only for a little bit."

"No problem!" He looped her arm in his and headed for the door.

"Kouga!" He turned around to regard the girl staring him down from behind the counter. "If you even think of laying an inappropriate hand on that girl, I will cut if off, along with your dick! You understand me?"

"Crystal clear, Sango. You have nothing to worry about."

As he led her out, Kagome held up her cell phone, indicating she'd call if she needed assistance.

"Shouldn't have let her go with him," Inuyasha stated plainly.

"He may come off a little strong, but he really isn't a bad guy," Sango stuck up for him. "Besides, as long as he doesn't do anything brash, she could use the time out. She doesn't date anyone, and her only male companion is a friend who won't become anything more than that. I've told her several times she should break herself away from him, but she's infatuated.

Miroku snickered, "I know what you mean."

"Shut it," Inuyasha growled.

* * *

Glad to be home, Inuyasha threw his keys on the kitchen counter and grabbed a root beer from the refridgerator. Heading to his room, he clicked the mouse, waking his computer, and immediately IM'ed Lynx when he saw her logged on. 

_**inupuppy: **hey foxy lady_

_**lynx: **hey!_

_**inupuppy: **whatchya up to?_

_**lynx: **just got out of the shower, brushing my hair_

_**inupuppy: **damn i missed shower time!_

_**lynx: **there will be many more showers to come, don't you worry :P_

_**inupuppy: **how was school? same ole same ole?_

_**lynx: **actually, i didn't go_

Now he wished he hadn't slept all day, maybe he could've talked to her before now. 'Damn my luck!'

_**inupuppy: **is everything okay?_

_**lynx: **oh, everything is fine now... just a little feminine crisis_

_**inupuppy: **i thought you just finished that last week?_

_**lynx: **it's disturbing that you know that_

_**inupuppy: **what? i have to prepare myself for uber-bitch, don't i?_

_**lynx: **i'm going to let that pass cuz i've already had a bad day_

_**inupuppy: **so what happened?_

_**lynx: **i will tell you some other time... it's just rather embarrassing and i'm not ready to embark on that journey again any time soon_

_**inupuppy: **oh fine-so then what did you do all day?_

_**lynx: **slept_

_**inupuppy: **at least i wasn't the only one:)_

_**lynx: **:) then i went to work with my friend and helped her out a little_

_**inupuppy: **play hookey to go to work but you won't stay home to talk to me:pouts:_

_**lynx: **it just kind of happened, i'm sorry :hugs:_

_**inupuppy: **i suppose you're forgiven_

_**lynx: **oh thank you! i don't know how i could live without your forgiveness!_

_**inupuppy: **hey now!_

_**lynx: **i'm sorry hun, but i'm really tired_

_**inupuppy: **oh, don't go leaving me now!_

_**lynx: **i'm sorry! it's the weekend tho, so i should be able to talk more_

_**inupuppy: **:winks: can't wait sweet dreams_

_**lynx: **:smiles and kisses and goodnight hugs:_

_**Lynx has signed off.**_

Inuyasha frowned, but what could he do about it? The girl was tired, so he'd just have to miss her longer tonight.

* * *

Sunday night, Kagome turned on her computer for the first time all weekend. She felt incredibly guilty for not talking to Inu. Saturday morning, Kouga had surprised her by calling, especially since she couldn't remember giving him her number. He'd invited her and Sango out to an amusement park for the weekend. Somehow, that Miroku guy had weasled his way into their plans, but Sango only seemed to mind a little. She wouldn't have guessed her friend would fall for someone as... well, as outgoing as him, but weirder things have happened. Stranger, though, was that they really hit it off on their little excursion. Sango was really into him! Kouga wasn't bad, but she found him a bit overbearing. He acted like he wanted to jump right into marriage, and it was unsettling to her. He was a nice guy, and she definately could see them as friends, but she didn't have that deep of feelings for him yet. Nor did she know if she ever would. 

She didn't even get a chance to open a window when Inu popped up.

_**Instant Message from inupuppy.**_

_**inupuppy: **are you okay?_

_**lynx: **i'm fine, are you?_

_**inupuppy: **... i've been worried about you, i mean, not hearing from you since friday night_

Now she felt really guilty. Had he been sitting by his computer, waiting for her to log on all this time?

_**lynx: **i'm really sorry, some plans came up spur of the moment_

_**lynx: **i should have let you know, i didn't think_

There was a long pause, and just as she was about to type an 'are you there?' he responded.

_**inupuppy: **it's okay... it's not like i need to know everything you do_

_**lynx: **well, we really haven't missed our conversations much over the years, so i can understand_

_**inupuppy: **:) well, i'm just glad you're safe_

_**lynx: **aww_

His concern nearly brought tears to her eyes. He was so sweet! She was sure she wouldn't forgive herself for worrying him for a while yet.

_**inupuppy: **so what'd you do?_

_**lynx: **went to an amusement park with my friend, her... well, not really her boyfriend, well he almost is now_

_**lynx: **and a guy i met... he's actually the one who set it up_

--

Inuyasha felt his heart lodge itself in his throat, and his fist clenched around his mouse. He wasn't accustomed to anxiety attacks, but he'd been getting them all weekend as he worried about what happened to her. He hadn't left his house, and barely left his room. It wouldn't be right to be upset at her, though. They were only friends, and she technically didn't have an obligation to him. That didn't make it hurt any less. His chest constricted as he tried to take a couple of deep breaths. 'A guy I met.' Why was it that those words seemed to burn him so badly? Fuck, he wasn't stupid. He knew perfectly well.

_**lynx: **inu? you there?_

_**inupuppy: **yeah, sorry_

_**lynx: **well anyway, it was fun for the most part, but i feel really bad that i didn't get to talk to you til now_

That at least alleviated some of the pressure in his chest. She had wanted to talk to him, that was a good sign, right?

_**inu-puppy: **so when did you meet this guy?_

_**lynx: **friday night when i helped my friend at work_

_**inupuppy: **ah_

_**lynx: **i didn't really think it would turn into anything then, but he's kind of pushy_

Inuyasha's chest rumbled as he didn't like the sound of that.

_**inupuppy: **he didn't do anything he shouldn't have?_

_**lynx: **NO! no, he didn't_

Relief flooded his nerves.

_**lynx: **he's just trying to get more serious than i want him to be in too short of time_

He could feel the tension building, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. He knew he needed to calm down, because there was nothing he could do about the situation. All he could do was keep being her friend and hope the bastard went away quickly.

_**lynx: **we're going out again tomorrow for lunch_

_**inupuppy: **i hope you have fun, but i'm assuming it's about time for you to go to bed_

_**lynx: **you're good!_

_**inupuppy: **i know_

_**lynx: **good night, inu i'll be thinking of you_

_**Lynx has signed off.**_

Inuyasha smiled, despite the anger built up inside. The gym seemed an apropriate place to blow off some steam, as he got up and left his room.

--

Kagome sighed as she shut down her computer. She'd take a shower in the morning, considering she was falling asleep on her feet. For whatever reason, she felt guilty about telling Inu about Kouga. Maybe seeing him wasn't the best idea? She just didn't feel up to the dating aspect, even if Sango thought it was a good change of events.

**a/n Sorry, but I have to stop there. It's almost 3 a.m. and I have a little one to wake up with in the morning. I'm going to try and update as much as possible, and I hope I didn't rush this chapter too much. Enjoy and review if you would!**


	3. Define Irony

**Wow. I love you guys! I am like absolutely giddy over the reviews I've gotten! For you, here is another chapter! Lovies!**

**Oh yeah, just a couple things. **

**Inuyasha's personas are as follows: **

**Yash Taisho in trade**

**Inu on the internet**

**Inuyasha in person**

**Kagome's are:**

**Lynx on the internet **

**Kagome in person**

**Anyways, my point, I'm trying really hard not to mix them up. Also, I keep trying to put inupuupy for his screen name, and I've fixed a bunch already. If you see any of these typo's, I'm apologizing in advance. Thanks!**

**Warning! This chapter is a little angsty, but it'll get better soon! Kouga is a bit rough in this chapter, and I apologize. He will leave a better name in the next one though. Sorry Kouga fans!**

**Chapter 3: Define Irony**

"Sango, things are happening way too fast," Kagome stared at her ceiling as she laid on the bed. The past couple of weeks had been a blur. If she wasn't in school, Kouga was with her. He took her on several dates, paying for everything. If she wasn't enjoying herself, they'd just go back to her house, since she didn't want to go to _his_ place. It hadn't been very long, hell she had had longer relationships in highschool that never gotten past holding hands. Kouga had trouble understanding why she wouldn't allow more than a kiss on the cheek, and damn it he was smothering her!

"What do you mean? Kouga seems like a really nice guy," Sango prodded.

"Yeah, he's nice," she paused, "for the most part."

"Kagome? Is everything okay?"

"Well-," she sighed, "It's just how he acts when other people are around. Actually, it's more like when other _guys_ are around. He's really possessive!"

"Sometimes that's not necessarily a bad thing. I mean, wouldn't that just show he's serious about you?"

"You don't know how serious," Kagome mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I'll explain in a minute, look, when we're in public, he always has to be touching me in some way. Like having his arm around my shoulder, or holding my hand. If another male even looks at me, he growls."

"Growls?"

"Yep, it's really low, but I can hear it. Two nights ago at dinner, he'd left to the bathroom and the waiter had stopped by the table. He was only being friendly, and when Kouga got back, he had been in the middle of complimenting my choice of dress for my figure."

"Well, that sounds flirtatious."

"Sango! He's in school for fashion designing! He also seemed a little-"

"Gay?"

"Yeah. So anyway, Kouga picked the poor guy up by his throat and told him to stay away from _his _woman." Kagome huffed at the insinuation, "When did I become his piece of property?"

"Wow, sounds like he has a bit of a temper even without alcohol."

"Thankfully, I haven't had to deal with that yet."

"Well, why don't you just break it off?"

"He is a nice guy for the most part, and I don't want to hurt him." She yawned and glanced at the clock, '11:24, I need to talk to Inu.' With Kouga basically crawling up her ass, she hadn't had much time to talk to her friend. Getting a leg amputated would be better than the horrible guilt she felt when she had to let Inu go. Not like she could hear his voice, but after talking to someone via computer for so long, you tend to get their tone in what they write. And his tone would either be annoyed, when she said she had to go because Kouga was there to pick her up. Then there were other times, when she was too tired to sit on the PC, and would have to let him go without much conversation, and he sounded so dejected. "And that's the other thing, about Kouga getting too serious."

"He didn't ask you to marry him did he?" Sango gasped. When Kagome didn't answer right away, she asked again, "Did he?"

"Not necessarily..."

"What is he thinking? You've been seeing each other for less than a month!" She sounded somewhere between flustered and outright pissed.

"Kouga's a youkai, so his insinuation isn't _marriage _persay..."

Now there was no mistaking the anger in Sango's voice, "He wants you to have SEX with him! Already?" There was a distinct sound of her door slamming, "I'll kill him!"

"SANGO!"

"Kagome, you need to tell him to back the fuck off!"

"Whoa, girl! What are you doing?"

"Going to work, and I'm giving Kouga a ring-a-ling so we can have a little chit chat."

Kagome groaned, "Sango, please don't make a big deal of this."

"I am going to make a big deal! He is so dead if he thinks he's going to take advantage of you-"

"Sango! Dear god, girl, he's not going to force me!"

"No, but he'll pressure you! Haven't you ever heard of peer pressure?" She could hear Sango's car start up.

"Um, yes, but there's no way I'd let him," Kagome started to snicker, "Um, Sango?"

"What?" Her friend was definately miffed.

"Are you going to take your house phone to the bar with you?" She was trying very hard not to laugh, really she was.

"Huh?" It took a second to register, "Ah, damn! Okay, Kagome, I'll call you later. Or if you feel like it, come up to the bar, kay?"

"I don't know about that, but definately call me later."

"Tootles."

Kagome hung up the phone, shaking her head, a smile on her face. Her eyes landing on her computer and her smile dropped. It had been a couple days already, and she was sure Inu wasn't going to be his chipper self. 'Here goes nothin'.' While she waited for it to boot, she felt her stomach turning. 'Why do I feel as if I'm cheating on a boyfriend?'

"Damn, he's not online." With a pout, she started sorting through email.

* * *

Inuyasha shook the director's hand, sealing the contract for good. Tomorrow morning, he would be leaving on the 8 a.m flight to New York, to start his filming debut on the set of a new movie, 'Love that Transcends Time.' **(a/n Don't own it, and I wasn't feeling creative!) **The phone call surprised him, but then again, how many famous hanyou's were there? They wanted to reinact an old legend about a inu-hanyou and a miko who falls through a well from 500 years in the future. 'Feh, stupid romance movie.' Nevertheless, it was something to take up his time and get his mind off things.

Lynx had been on scarcely throughout the last three weeks, and he was missing their time together. Her new _boyfriend_ was taking all her time, and it was really pissing him off. What could he do? Tell her that she had to break up with him so she wouldn't forfeit their nightly conversations? In all actuality, he had been very close to telling Miroku to look her up and prove to her that she didn't need that prick. He was pretty sure he could offer her more than anybody else. He knew her every wish, every desire, and everything she wanted in a man. So why wasn't he? Well, most men are morons and Inuyasha was no exception to the rule. But to give him some credit, he had thought it out a little. If he were to just show up in her life, he had the chance of ruining their friendship and destroying his pride. On the other hand, she could feel the same way about him that he felt for her, and they could push their relationship to another level. Unfortunately, it's a very hard decision to make, especially when Lynx gave him little to no clues as to if she would consider anything more than friends. When the little bastard showed up, Inuyasha tried to convince himself that he shouldn't be jealous. He didn't even know her real name! Right? I mean, how can you love someone who you've never seen? Yeah, well, there's the old saying, 'It is what's on the inside that counts.' In his heart, he knew she could be the ugliest woman alive, but he'd still love her. A brown paper bag may be in order, but... Okay, moving on.

Once he got home, Inuyasha threw a couple suitcases on the bed and started filling them with whatever he could find. When he realized nothing was going to fit, he scowled and started folding the clothes. Heating some instant ramen, he decided to call Miroku while he waited.

"Hello?"

"Roku, what's up?"

"Nothin much. Need something?"

"What, can't call to just say hi?"

"Hmm... nope."

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. "Well, I got some news. I'm going to New York to star in a new film." There was a long pause, "Roku?"

"I'm here," he had cleared his throat, "How long you gonna be gone?"

"I don't know. A couple months hopefully, but who knows. I've never done this stuff before."

"Wow, I'm losing my drinking buddy."

"Eh, I'll be back. It's good money."

"You don't need the money... So why you doin it?"

"Something to do."

"Lynx still not talking to you?" Miroku chuckled lightly.

"She is, and that's not why I'm going. I can still talk to her over there."

"Right... You wanna come up to the bar to say goodbye then?"

"Umm, I dunno. Maybe."

"Nah, you gotta come."

"Sango and you are still together, huh?"

"Yep. I'm the happiest man alive."

"I'm sure. Yeah, maybe I'll come up after I get packed." Inuyasha suddenly remembered why he callled in the first place, "Oh yeah! Will you watch my apartment while I'm gone?"

"What? Is it gonna get up and move?"

"Dork. No, just, I don't know. Make sure it isn't infested with cockroaches when I get back."

"Eww. Can I just watch your car instead?"

"Nice try, but I'm putting it away in a garage there buddy."

"Damn! Oh well, see ya in a bit?"

"Sure."

Inuyasha closed his phone and took the ramen out of the microwave. Heading to his office, he decided to see if Lynx had been on that day or not. "Well, looky here."

--

_**Instant Message from inupuppy.**_

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, the message window scared her half to death.

_**inupuppy: **hey _

_**lynx: **hiya:)_

_**inupuppy: **where's the _boyfriend_ this morning?_

She frowned. 'He definately doesn't like my dating Kouga.'

_**lynx: **we don't have plans today_

_**inupuppy: **that doesn't seem to make a difference to him_

_**lynx: **seems like that sometimes doesn't it?_

_**inupuppy: **eh, nothing to worry about... anyway, i'm going out of town for a while_

Anxiety? Maybe a little. 'Wonder where he's going?'

_**lynx: **for how long?_

_**inupuppy: **i really don't know, could be a few months_

Okay, now she wanted to cry. No Inu for a few months?

_**lynx: **you never bought a labtop did you?_

_**inupuppy: **never really saw a reason_

_**inupuppy: **i'm gonna be too busy to go online anyway_

She surprised herself when tears formed in her eyes, and she couldn't even make out the screen for a moment.

_**lynx: **oh..._

--

Inuyasha felt a tinge of satisfaction that she seemed sorely disappointed. Not that he wanted her to feel bad, just that it was nice to know that he still meant something to her.

_**inupuppy: **i can still send emails through my phone, so if you want to email me, i'll have it forwarded to my phone_

_**lynx: **thank you! i thought i wasn't going to hear from you! you made me cry:(_

'Shit.' He hadn't wanted her to cry, but he couldn't help that his pride surged again.

_**inupuppy: **i'm sorry sweeti, don't cry_

_**lynx: **listen, inu, i'm sorry i haven't been on a lot_

_**inupuppy: **don't worry about it_

_**lynx: **no, i really miss you_

He smiled. 'Good, cuz I miss you like hell.'

_**inupuppy: **same here, so when you gettin rid of shithead?_

_**lynx: **inu!_

_**inupuppy; **joke! joke! geez_

_**lynx: **it's cool_

_**lynx: **i don't know that i want this thing to continue anyway_

Ah-ha! Victory dance!

_**inupuppy: **oh?_

_**lynx: **don't sound so happy:P_

_**inupuppy: **thrilled:P so have you finally realized he isn't good enough for you?_

_**lynx: **:) not exactly... he's too overbearing for me_

_**lynx: **he wants too much too fast and he's got a temper_

_**inupuppy: **now i don't like him even more... i swear to god kitten, he touches you... hell he breathes on you the wrong way, i'll rip his throat out_

_**lynx: **why does everyone act that way when i say that?_

_**inupuppy: **think about what you've said... it spells trouble_

_**inupuppy: **if anyone ever dares hurt you, they'll pay 10 fold_

_**lynx: **oh yeah? you gonna be my little knight in shining armour?_

_**inupuppy: **:puffs chest up to look really big and fails miserably:_

_**lynx: **:grin: aww, little puppy!_

For whatever reason she gave him that nickname, she had no idea how close to the truth she was. He wasn't a puppy though, and anyone else that would say it, would never do so again. In response, he'd started calling her kitten, which she opposed at first. She thought it sounded like a hooker's name and declared she didn't belong to inustud6900. Therefore, he changed his screenname to inupuppy for her, and she gave in and said she'd be his kitten. Hook, line, and sinker baby.

_**inupuppy: **watch it there princess_

_**lynx: **ack_

_**inupuppy: **:smirks:_

_**lynx: **when are you leaving?_

_**inupuppy: **tomorrow morning at 8 a.m._

_**lynx: **so soon?_

_**inupuppy: **spur of the moment project_

_**lynx: **i see_

_**inupuppy: **i'd hate to do this to you, but i have to meet a friend before i go and i'm gonna need sleep_

_**lynx: **:( _

_**inupuppy: **hey, now you know how i feel when you leave me high and dry_

_**lynx: **that's not fair:(_

_**inupuppy: **i'll be thinking of you and just email me, kay?_

_**lynx: **better believe it buster! _

_**inupuppy: **take care of yourself and don't let that guy hurt you_

_**lynx: **thanks for caring:)_

_**inupuppy: **more than you know :hug:_

_**Inupuppy has signed off.**_

Inuyasha leaned his head against the monitor briefly, before shutting down his machine and getting up to leave. They could email back and forth, so things wouldn't be much different. So then why did he feel like he was leaving for the moon and leaving her here on earth?

--

Kagome sat there and stared at her screen for what seemed like minutes.

_**inupuppy: **more than you know :hug:_

What was that all about? Usually any show of affection was made in good humor. There was no humor in that. 'Must not make a big deal out of it.' She kept telling herself that over and over. Finally, she got up and changed into a pair of jean cut-offs and a black tank with red stripes, and putting on black sneakers. Throwing her hair into a ponytail and applying some eyeshadow and liner, she grabbed her purse and walked downstairs.

She grabbed the keys and locked the door behind her. Her parents had left to take her brother on a tour of some out of town colleges and would be gone for a few days. Sounded like so much fun! Wasn't she glad she decided to go to a local school? Yep! Getting into her mother's tan 2002 Camery, she headed to see Sango. That, and she needed to take the edge off the depression she felt after hearing about Inu leaving.

* * *

Inuyasha was well into a few Jack and cokes, and yes, he wasn't much for variety. It didn't effect him nearly as bad as it did Miroku, who was acting like a bigger idiot than usual. He'd already managed to embarrass Sango twice with his inappropriate touching, so she'd spent most of the night behind the bar and talking to her friend. Currently, however, they were in a partners game of pool. The boys were winning, only by Inuyasha's plays. Miroku was lucky to hit the cue ball. He had to admit, Sango and Kagome weren't doing bad at all, for girls. There's no way they'd be even matched, but they were holding their own, he'd give them that.

Sango went over and checked on the new bartender, who seemed to just melt into the position. Hachi was a natural. Grabbing two more shots of tequila, she staggered back to her friends. Handing one to Kagome, she winked at her. "Those jeans are mighty cute!"

Kagome grinned, "you wanna try them on?" Too many drinks? Yah. She started to try and pull them down.

Inuyasha started and grabbed her hands, pulling them from her hips, "I don't think you wanna do that, girl."

She removed her hands from his own and pushed his chest lightly, "Hey, my name is not girl, it's K-a-g-o-m-e."

He smirked, "Well, K-a-g-o-m-e, I'm sure there are plenty here that would love to see you without your shorts. However, I don't think your boyfriend over there would appreciate it," he said pointing towards the door where Kouga just stepped in.

"Psh, I'm not worried about him!" She watched the wolf walk up to the bar and wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's. "Hey!" She picked up a strand of his hair, "The lighting in here makes your hair look kinda silver. It's really pretty."

Taking the hair from her hand, he pushed it behind his shoulder, "Um, thanks, but 'pretty' isn't exactly what I'm going for."

Kagome laughed, which had a wierd calming effect on his frazzled nerves, "Well, I like it, pretty boy!"

He growled softly, a slight scowl on his face, "I am _not _a pretty boy."

She looked at him, her head tilted to the side, before breaking out in a grin, "Aww, don't act like such a puppy!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow at the outburst, immediately turning his attention to Inuyasha. 'Ah shit,' he thought at his friends crestfallen expression.

After a few seconds, he gathered himself and passed it off as nothing. "Whatever." He had the urge to look down at his phone and see if she'd emailed him, but he knew he hadn't felt it vibrate. Besides, he wasn't leaving until tomorrow morning, so why would she email him tonight? Miroku had brought him another drink, a semi-concerned look on his face, which he took gratefully and downed. Feeling the alcohol trickle into his senses, he offered his friend a half-assed smile. "Thanks."

"No prob," Miroku returned the gesture.

Kagome frowned, not understanding his reaction. 'Wow, talk about bummer.' She pulled on his arm to get his attention, "I'm sorry if I upset you. It wasn't my intention."

He was taken aback by the apology. Like she had any idea that saying that would remind him of his covert misery of not being the number one man in Lynx's life. It wasn't her fault, so why the hell was she apologizing? "Feh, what are you saying you're sorry for?"

"You didn't look exactly happy when I said that, so I was apologizing if I hit any buttons. Then again, it's not like I can see your eyes, so I may have been mistaken." She reached up to try and remove his sunglasses. "Why do you wear these things inside, anyway?"

Inuyasha stopped her hand and shrugged, "Just comfortable."

"It's silly if you ask me."

"Hey, it's not my fault if you don't understand."

Kagome pouted, but before she could argue any further, Sango knocked her on the ass with a pool cue. "You know, it's been your turn for like five minutes."

"Oops!" She grabbed the stick and they continued their game.

* * *

Kagome looked around for Kouga, wondering why he hadn't even come over and said hi. When she spotted him at the bar, talking to a group of guys, she got a wierd feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'So what, he's drinking. What should I care?' She had stopped drinking herself, but she was still slightly buzzed. Sango and Miroku were way past drunk, and she was thankful that Miroku's friend seemed sober, so he could drive him home. 'Wait, I don't even know his name!' Turning to the man in question, she said, "Hey, I never got your name."

Inuyasha had been watching Kouga as he'd turn and glare back at the group, and not for the first or last time, disliking the guy's attitude. "Huh?" He'd barely acknowledged that she'd said something to him.

"You never told me your name," she repeated.

"Ah." He growled too low for her to hear him. 'Look who's finally coming to crash the party.' Kouga was on his way over, and he looked highly annoyed. "Um, Inuyasha."

Kagome chewed on it for a second, "Inuyasha? Hmm, that's an interesting name." Then she looked up, a huge smile on her face, "Wow, that's kinda funny."

"Huh?"

"Well, if you seperate your name, it's the name of two of my favorite men on the planet." Inuyasha spared her a puzzled glance before their night was interrupted.

"What the fuck are you doing with my woman, half-breed," Kouga stormed over, grabbing Kagome by the waist.

"Fuck off, we were just talking," Inuyasha growl deepened. 'Bastard! Who the hell does he think he is?' He noticed the grimace on Kagome's face. "Why don't you ease up a bit there, bravado. You're hurting her."

Kouga looked over to the girl in his arms, tightening his hold, "C'mon, I'm taking you home." He started towards the door.

Kagome squirmed, trying to get out of his hold, "Kouga! I'm hanging out with Sango! Let me go!"

"You're drunk!"

"So are you!"

"Hardly! You're going home." He pulled her out the door.

Inuyasha couldn't believe the nerve of him, setting down his stick, he followed them out, Sango at his heels. "Look, man, she's fine. At least let her finish her game of pool."

The youkai sneered, "She's not spending another minute with your ass, ya little shit. And if you ever lay eyes on her again, I'll kick your ass!"

Now, he had two choices. He could put this guy in his place, probably get his ass arrested and draw too much attention to himself. Or, he could just say screw it, she picked him anyway, and let it go. Well, all things considered, he thought Kagome was dense for staying with the guy. However, this was her problem and he decided to brush off Kouga's idle threats. "Whatever, just cool your fucking head."

"Don't you worry about me." He helped Kagome into the car, who still didn't look pleased but wasn't fighting him anymore. She was too busy staring at his hair.

'It really is silver...'

* * *

Kouga helped her into the house, even after she told him she was fine. She expected him to leave, but he sat himself on her couch, his eyes boring into her. She was startled when he broke the silence, "Why were you hanging around that guy?"

"Well, he's friends with Sango's boyfriend. What did you expect me to do? Tell him to go away, I'm not allowed to hang out with other guys?" Kagome put her hands on her hips, determined not to be 'put in her place.'

"You're with me, so you shouldn't be flirting with some other guy!"

Her gaze softened a bit, "Look, Kouga, you're not going to be able to keep me from _talking _to other guys. But I wasn't flirting! I'm not a slut, nor do I want to hurt you. So, would you just leave it at that?"

He still looked pissed, but he got up and hugged her, "Can I have a kiss?" She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Kouga pushed his arms out so he could see her face. "I mean a real kiss."

"I'm sorry, Kouga, I'm just not ready yet."

"What the fuck, Kag? It's just a kiss!"

"Maybe to you!" She pulled from his embrace, "You're going to have to understand that, Kouga."

Clenching his fist, he bit his tongue, "Alright, well, have a good night. I'll call you tomorrow."

Kagome nodded, "Drive safely." All she got in return was a grunt before he walked to the door and left. Wrapping her arms around herself, she decided at that moment that they were over. She couldn't take his possessiveness anymore, and she certainly didn't feel the way he wanted her to. It just wasn't going to work. With a yawn, she realized it was past midnight. 'Wonder if Inu's awake still?'

Taking a quick shower to rinse away the smell of the bar, she changed into pajamas and settled at her desk. She was disappointed to find he wasn't online, but she decided to write him an email anyway.

_Hey! I was hoping to find you awake, but I guess you're getting your sleep before you leave. It's gonna suck having to wait for your responses, but I'll live. I don't know if I'll get to talk to you tomorrow before you leave, so I hope you have a safe trip. Why don't you just skip it and come here instead:grins: _

_:sigh: I'm going to break it off with that guy. He's a possessive jerk, and I just can't handle it anymore. I can't even talk to a guy without him acting out violently. I thought he was going to fight a friend I met tonight over just us talking. Although, I think he would've gotten his ass kicked. _

Kagome sat back for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face

_Actually, that friend I met kinda reminded me of you. He has your attitude. He even acted like a puppy, like you! _

_I was thinking... Do you think it would be so bad if we were to finally meet? It may not be that disasterous, and the more I think of things, the more I want to know who I'm talking to. Your not some psycho serial killer, either that, or you're a very patient one, which I doubt. :P What do you think? Wanna set up a date for us to meet? This may sound kinda funny, but I don't just see you as some guy I talk to. You're so much more to me, and I won't know what I'm feeling until you're here. Does that make any sense?_

Kagome stopped when she heard her bedroom door open. Whirling around in her chair, she gasped when Kouga came through the door. "I thought you left..."

He stode up to her, folding her hands in his own, "I was thinking about you and wondering why you won't let me in. I mean, you don't even treat me as a boyfriend." The computer screen caught his attention briefly, and when he was the email, he turned questioning eyes to her. "Who are you emailing?"

She stuttered a bit, uncomfortable with his stare, "Um, Inu... he's been my friend for a few years."

"He?" He stood up, pulling her up with him and pointing to the screen, "Is this why you keep me at arm's length? You've been talking to some guy this whole time!"

Kagome frowned, "I talked to him way before I met you, Kouga." Suddenly, she found her self on the ground as he pushed her roughly from him. When she looked up, he was reading her email. When he turned his attention to her again, his eyes were alight with fury.

"You fucking slut!"

"What-" She was picked up roughly and thrown on her bed.

"You two-timing whore! You having feelings for this guy? Where you trying to lead me on?" He held her chin roughly in his hand.

"N-no. Kouga I didn't try to hurt you! It's just not working!"

"Maybe it's because you're having fantasies about that guy," he gestured angrily at the computer again. Then he dipped his face down so he was not even an inch from her own. She could smell the alcohol lining his breath and realized he'd drank more since he left.

"Kouga... don't do this."

"Don't do what?" He whispered huskily and realized she was trembling. "What? You think I'm going to touch you?"

Kagome stared at him, not knowing what to think.

"I won't touch a whore like you," he ground out.

Tears gathered in her eyes, and she shut them, willing for him to go away.

"But I am going to teach you honor, you bitch," Kouga grabbed her by the shoulders, hoisting her off the bed and slapped her hard across the face.

"You're drunk," she whispered, holding her cheek in her hand. "You don't want to do this!" Kagome shuddered with another hit to the face.

More tears fell down her face as he smirked, shaking his head. For all the world, she wished she'd listened to Inu.

**a/n I know! I'm horrible and what a horrible way to end the chapter! This is the worse it's gonna get, I promise! And I'm sorry for anyone who loves Kouga... I really don't think he's a bad guy. Hojou is just too much of a wuss, and I needed a bad boyfriend. **


	4. Breaking Waves

**Thanks for the reviews! I had an apology at the end of the third chapter about Kouga's character. I put a warning at the beginning as well, just so no one is offended. I know Kouga is just a thick headed sweetheart, but like I said, I needed a rough-around-the-edges boyfriend. I'll make up for it a little. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I don't own Yahoo! or any of the movies and games... let's just say i don't own anything but the story plot?**

**Chapter 4: Breaking Waves**

Sango pressed an ice pack to Kagome's cheek, covering the blackened eye. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I had no idea-"

"No, don't blame yourself. I... I just don't know what got into him. I mean, he was drunk, but that wouldn't be the first time he'd drank." She winced when Sango dabbed her lip with a wet cloth. "I just... he left after he hit me the second time. He was so angry, but there was hurt behind his eyes. I don't know where he went, but my family is out of town, and I'm scared to be home alone."

"You could always stay with my family."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to burden anyone, nor do I want to explain all this." Kagome pointed to her face. "I won't be going to school until it clears up either."

"I still think you should call the police."

She shook her head, "I don't want him to go to jail. I can't help but still feel bad."

"Why should you feel bad?" Sango didn't understand why she was being so passive about this.

"I hurt him. I should've just let him know what was going on in the beginning."

"That's no excuse, Kag! No man should hit a girl!"

Miroku entered the room, a deep frown creasing his brow. "What brought on his anger towards you?"

"I was writing an email to a friend of mine, and he got upset."

"That was it?" Sango scoffed, pulling the pack back to see if the swelling was going down.

"Well, it was the fact that Inu is a male friend, and that I've been talking to him online for three years."

Miroku nearly choked, "Inu?"

Kagome sighed, laying her head back on the couch arm, "Yeah, that's part of his screen name."

"Have you ever met him in person?" He pressed.

"No, although, I wouldn't mind."

"Would you mind telling me your screen name?"

Kagome glanced at him quizzically from around the ice pack, "Why?"

"Curiosity," he shrugged to try and show it as no big deal.

"Lynx."

He was lucky he didn't shit himself. 'Holy shit!'

"I'll return in a few minutes," Miroku stated before he left the room, flipping open his phone.

Sango watched Miroku as he left, "I'll be right back, okay?" She helped Kagome hold the cloth to her head and followed the man.

"What are you doing?"

Miroku jumped, startled as she came up behind him, "Tell me, are you aware of Kagome's friend?"

"Yeah, they're pretty close I guess. Although, I worry about her attachment to some guy she doesn't really know."

He grinned, "I know what you mean."

"Really?" Sango asked incredulously.

"I have a friend in the same predicament, and you've met him."

Her eyebrows raised, "Inuyasha?" When he nodded, she looked behind her to make sure Kagome couldn't hear them. "You mean, they've met and don't even know it?"

"I believe so," he snickered, "the real kicker is, who he really is."

"Who?"

"Ah, my love," he gulped at the glare he received for the petname, "eh-hem, he's Yash Taisho as well."

"Fuck me running sideways!" Sango declared.

He put a hand over her mouth, "Shush! I don't think we should tell her."

"What? Why not! Kags would shit a brick!" She whispered forcefully.

"Well, Yash won't date women, because he doesn't want them to love him for his money and fame." She nodded for him to continue. "We know that they have an attraction to each other just from talking, but I say we let them figure it out on their own. Let them fall in love all over again." Sango's bright eyes was all he needed for agreement.

"But I thought you said Inuyasha was leaving for America for months?"

"Unfortunate as the current events are, I think we have an excuse to both keep him home _and_ give them some alone time."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"As much as I assume they both talk about the other, no time at all." He met her grin as he again opened his phone.

--

Inuyasha grumbled as he waited in line for security. He hated airports, every aspect of them. Hell, he hated flying. Nothing was more comforting than being 25,000 feet above ground, nope. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he put his carry-on bag on the floor to answer it.

"What's up Miroku, I'm trying to get on the plane."

Trying to sound as frantic as possible, "Yash, I'm sorry man, but I need you to stay here."

"Dude, are you on drugs? Did I not tell you this is for a job?"

"I know, but I... well, we really need your help."

"We?"

Dramatic sigh, "Well, you remember Kagome, Sango's friend?"

"Yeah-" Not where was this going?

"She got kinda banged up by that boyfriend of hers, Kouga or whatever his name was." Inuyasha could feel his blood ignite. That dick! No man should ever _ever _hit a woman. Did he not tell them that he was no good? Didn't anyone listen to him?

"Is she okay?"

"For the most part, but she's afraid to stay home by herself. There's no way Sango or I can fight off a youkai, man."

Picking up his bag, he cursed his way through the crowd of people, keeping the phone to his ear, "Damn it, Miroku."

On the other end, he was grinning like the Cheshire cat, "I'm sorry! I didn't know who else to call. Do you think you could postpone your flight a couple days at least?"

"Ah shit, man, I didn't want to do this anyway. I'll just tell 'em to find someone else." The thought of that girl being hurt rubbed him the wrong way. To him, she was fragile, and entirely to nice to be hurt like that. Naive maybe, but she definately didn't deserve to get hit. At least he had an excuse to stay home, near his computer, near his girl.

"I'll be there in a couple hours." He hung up the phone.

"Shit! Now I gotta get a cab to pick up my car!"

--

"Did you get him?"

"Hook, line, and sinker. Although it would've been simpler with one word."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Lynx."

* * *

Inuyasha knocked on the front door, which was answered by Sango. He didn't bother wearing anything to cover his ears, hair, or eyes, so he was met with an open-mouthed girl. "Yeah, yeah, my cover's blown okay?" 

With a dumb nod, she let him inside. "Um... Kagome is in the other room, laying on the couch. Miroku and I have to go to work, do you think you'll be okay?"

"Um, sure, but does she know I was coming?"

"Yeah, we told her you were gonna watch over her for a while."

"Did Miroku explain to her," he pointed to his ears.

"Oh! That? Didn't have to, she already knew you were a hanyou."

"How?" He was baffled, because he thought he hid it pretty well that a human couldn't figure it out.

Sango shrugged, "I don't really know. She just has those kinds of senses I guess."

Miroku came in from the living room, a grin on his face. He grabbed Inuyasha hand, "Thanks man! Oh, and I didn't exactly tell her _who_ you are, so you'll have to deal with that on your own."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Great. I can only hope she doesn't act like an obsessed fangirl.' Suddenly this whole guardian business didn't sound so appealing. With not much of a choice, he headed towards the room where he heard the television. Knocking on the doorframe, he was answered with a 'come in.' She didn't even look up. He could see the bruising on her eye, her swollen cheek and busted lip, but he held back his growl. 'I'll kick that wolf's ass from here to downtown!'

"Hey, Kagome." Yeah! He remembered her name! "How you feeling?"

She finally looked up at him and her heart fluttered. 'I think I got knocked harder than I thought. Cuz that looks like Yash Taisho... _the_ Yash Taisho... standing in her doorway. Kagome took a moment to admire his long silver hair, smiling at his cute fuzzy ears, and then finally met his stare with those blazing golden eyes. "I," she had to wet her lips, "I feel okay," she squeaked, "thanks."

He walked over to her, wanting to roll his eyes, but decided she probably could do without the sarcasm. Grasping her chin lightly, he examined the damage and this time, he did snarl. "I should've kicked his ass instead of letting him take you."

Kagome looked down to the floor, "It wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself."

"Keh. No, I suppose not." She lifted her head, "I did tell Sango he was a no good bastard."

"It doesn't matter, because we're not together anymore."

"Obviously."

"You know, I should've known."

"What? About Kouga?"

"No, about your name. Inuyasha, that's your real name isn't it?"

"Yeah, but the biz sets its own standards. I guess Yash is sexier or something."

Kagome smiled, "Well, I don't think you need a name to make you sexier. You could be a Bob, and it wouldn't take away from your charm."

"Thanks, I guess." He smiled in return.

"So what are you doing here? I'm sure you have more important things to do." She asked softly, again looking to the floor. 'It's really Yash Taisho, in my house, coming to my rescue!'

"Well, I was told that you were in trouble, and it didn't set well with me. Besides, I don't have anything to do."

She couldn't help but blush as she met his gaze again, "Well, thank you for staying here until my parents get back, for what it's worth." Then slapping her leg, she shook her head, "Look at me! I'm blushing like a teenager!"

Inuyasha grinned smugly, "Most girls do that."

"I'm sure. However, you're the same person I hung out with the night before, now you just have an lucrative modeling career. You were cute even then, so it just means that I'm lucky to have met you." She stuck out her hand, a big smile on her face, "Nice to meet you, Yash Taisho."

He was muddled for a moment, then he took her hand, shaking it, "You are a wierd one."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've heard that." Getting up from the sofa, she started towards the kitchen, "Hungry?"

Remembering he hadn't eaten that morning, "Actually, I'm starved."

"Ramen sound good?"

He'd died and gone to heaven. "Don't have to ask me twice!" He got up and followed her, his tongue practically lolling out. In a few minutes, she had a big bowl of chicken flavored ramen ready for him to eat. And he did. He wolfed it down like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Kagome giggled at his manner.

"What's so funny?"

"You remind me of what I'd imagine my friend to do. He's a fanatic about ramen."

"Heh, I bet we'd get along then." Holding out his bowl for her, he asked, "Please ma'am, may I have some more." She laughed at his antics, and when she did, he realized that she was lovely even with the marks on her face.

"Sure, just don't drool on my kitchen rug, you puppy."

Then she reminded him that Lynx hadn't emailed him yet. Looking at her microwave clock, he saw it was a little after 10 a.m. 'She's in school right now, so what am I sweating it for?"

"Hey, you got a computer?" He asked.

Kagome drained the pan, refilling Inuyasha's bowl, "Yeah, it's my lifeline."

"Do you think I could use it later tonight?"

She smiled, "I don't see why not. You can use it after I'm done."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yep!" She picked up her own bowl and headed back to the living room. "How about watching 'War of the Worlds?'"

He shrugged, "Why not."

* * *

They spent the whole day watching movies and chatting. Inuyasha realized she wasn't too bad to be around, and if anything, he enjoyed her company. She was beautiful, sweet, had a good sense of humor, and she could hold intelligent conversation. He couldn't help but feel she reminded him of Lynx. Speaking of, it was already nine o'clock, and he needed to see if she was online. Peeping over his shoulder, he smiled at the slumbering girl beside him. Standing up, he lifted her with a soft grunt and carried her to her bedroom, using his nose to decipher which one it was up the stairs. Placing her on the bed gently, trying not to wake her, he grabbed a folded blanket from its foot and covered her with it. With one last glance, he went and sat in the computer chair a couple feet away. She'd left her computer on, and all he had to do was move the mouse. 

She had her email account on screen, so he just minimized it, being careful not to nose around in her business. **(a/n Woulda been too easy! Sorry guys!)**

He logged into _Yahoo!_, checking his email and looking to see if Lynx was connected. With a sigh, he closed the window. 'Wonder what she's up to? She hasn't emailed me either.) Checking one last time on the slumbering girl, he shut the door most of the way and went back to watch t.v..

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning, wincing at the tenderness in her face. 'Damn.' Pulling the comforter off her, she smiled, realizing Inuyasha must've put her to bed last night. 'He really is a nice guy.' Not to mention a hot super model, and she could sit there and pet his ears all day long. Yeah, besides that. After a big yawn, she climbed out of bed and decided a cup of coffee was the first order of business. 

When she descended the stairs, she spotted Inuyasha sprawled across her couch, one leg over the back, one arm hanging off and the other up over his eyes. He was snoring softly, with his mouth open a bit. Wouldn't someone pay dearly for a picture of this? Giggling, she made her way as quietly as she could to the kitchen to brew coffee.

"Mornin'," came a groggy voice from behind her, startling her.

"Inuyasha! Don't _do_ that! I nearly jumped outta my skin!" Kagome smiled at the tired hanyou and asked softly, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

He nodded, "How the hell do you go from one extreme to the other so quickly?"

Kagome shrugged, pouring him a cup as well. "I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower."

"Sure thing."

"You can use it after me, if you'd like."

"What? You don't like my **_manly_ **smell?" He made flexing motions with his arms, making her giggle.

"It's a very nice stink," she grinned, "Anyway, afterwards, you wanna go to the arcade?"

Inuyasha stared at her dumbfounded, "A girl who likes arcade games?"

Batting her eyes, "Ah, yah, if I like totally don't break a nail!"

Returning her expression, "You're on!"

* * *

Kagome took a quick shower, and got dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans with a hole below the back left pocket and a blue sleeveless top. Pulling her hair into a messy bun, she sat on her vanity to make her blemishes disappear, or at least try to. 

"You can shower now!" She let Inuyasha know it was okay to start downstairs.

A couple minutes later, she surveyed her work and decided it would have to do. Then she figured she'd get an email to inupuppy before they left. Waking her computer, she opened the email she'd been writing and deleted the passage, rewriting it.

_Hey! How was your trip? Is everything going well? Guess what! That loser is gone, we're done... over... finished. Yeah, you get the point. You were right about him. I miss you! I miss talking to you! I know it has only been a little while, but I want to talk. Emails are too slow damnit! Oh well, can't help it right? Maybe you should invest in a labtop, I mean, aren't I worth it:grins:_

_I will write more to you later. I'm going out with a friend, since I didn't feel like going to school today. C-ya babe! Lovies!_

Kagome sent the message, satisfied for now. She heard the shower shut off downstairs, so she put her tennies on. Time to go kick some model butt!

--

Inuyasha got out of the shower, amazed at how many hair supplies one family could own. Fixing the towel around his waist, he combed his hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail. He realized he left his clothes in the suitcases in his car. 'Damn.' And the girl lived on a shrine like 1000 feet above sea level. Okay, maybe not that far, although there were way too many stairs. The car was parked right outside the door, so he could probably make it without anyone seeing him. Waltzing out through the kitchen, he speedwalked to the car, keeping one hand on his towel. Just as he was closing his trunk, he heard a car coming down the road. Not knowing if they'd be able to see him, he decided not to take any chances and high tailed it back to the house. He sighed in relief, shutting the door behind him. He set down the suitcase and his towel fell to the floor. He froze as he heard a gasp. Uh-oh!

--

Kagome grabbed her keys and was going to wait in the car for Inuyasha. When she entered the kitchen, she'd heard the door slam and looked up. Then she watched as the towel from around his waist fell to the ground, exposing every bit that god blessed him with on the day he was born. Gasping, she dropped her keys but couldn't take her eyes from the sight before her. Who could?

--

His brain stopped for a moment as he took in the shocked expression on Kagome's face. Breaking eye contact with her, he grabbed his towel and hurriedly wrapped it around him again. "Um..." The pink tinge on her face was strangely alluring, and then he had his own reason to be embarrassed. Picking his suitcase off the ground, he placed it in front of him and cleared his throat before briskly walking to the bathroom. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit.'

--

She continued to stare at the space he'd just left. 'Wow.' That was the only thing her mind could articulate at the moment. To be honest, she'd never seen _that_ in person, and she never in her life would've guessed that the first glimpse she'd get would be from Yash Taisho. It was like winning the lottery! Suddenly breaking from her stupor, she laughed. "Are we awake, Inuyasha?" A distinct, "What do you think?" was muttered through the door, making her laugh harder.

--

Looking down at himself, he said, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He'd never gotten a hard on from _looking _at a woman. Hell, he'd never really been turned on by a woman. Now don't go thinking he was gay or anything, he just hadn't met a female who wasn't a manipulative bitch. Besides, he normally had better control over himself than that. What was it about her that made _that_ happen?

"Feh." Deciding that he was just better off forgetting, he got dressed, put on a cap and glasses, and opened the door. Kagome was apparently already in the car, still chuckling to herself. When he got in the passenger side, the blushed returned ever so slightly. Appeased that he wasn't the only one embarrassed, he chided, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to stare?" Her blush deepened and she put the car into drive, obviously avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry, but wouldn't you have gotten an eyefull if it were a girl standing there naked?" Amusement still laced her tone.

"That depends on the girl," he replied smugly. It was true, though. He believed the female body was to be treasured, not oogled. Call it good parenting. That didn't stop him from half wondering what she looked like under her clothes. That thought wasn't unwelcome, but still surprised him.

"I see. Well, your clumsiness has enlightened me."

"Glad I could be of service."

* * *

They had played at the arcade all day, stopping to eat lunch at a fast food restaurant, and then decided to see a matinee of Legend of Zorro. While exiting the theatre, he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Who'd have thought one couldn't go out with you." 

"It's not my fault," he grumbled.

"No, I suppose not, but now I see why you wear the hat and glasses everywhere."

"I hate going out because of it. The hat really isn't comfortable, my ears get cramped." While watching the movie, he'd taken off his gear, thinking it'd be dark enough. They even sat in the back row away from everyone else. But as luck would have it, he was spotted. Kagome was playing her part as his date to ward off crazy fan girls.

Well, as soon as we get back to my house, you can take it off again. I'll even rub your ears for you!" She smiled as they got in the car.

He was ready to tell her that no one touched his ears, but he decided not to be an ass, at least, not at the moment.

* * *

They'd gotten home, and Kagome made Ramen for dinner. She was currently looking for her Scrabble game, and he decided to check his phone. His face lit up as he realized Lynx had sent him an email earlier that day. It was short but sweet, and at least he heard from her. And she had gotten rid of that stupid boyfriend. That was enought to put him in a great mood. Putting his cell back in his pocket, he settled himself on the floor. 

"Found it!"

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Aww, you'll like it!"

The game lasted all of 10 minutes before both got bored and drug out Souta's XBox. He was once again shocked to find she like video games as well. "Wow, don't tell me you watch football and drink beer, too."

"Nah, I don't like football or beer. But I'll watch baseball and drink fluff drinks!"

"What game?"

"Soul Calibur II"

"Rock on, let's do this so I can kick you butt!"

"Keep talking tough guy. Just _who _was getting his bootie kicked at Star Defenders II?"

"Keh, I was letting you win."

"Riiiggght."

* * *

Two hours later, they settled on the couch to watch television. "You know, you're really fun to hang out with." 

Inuyasha looked at the top of her head, since she was leaning on his shoulder. "Uh, thanks."

Craning her neck to see his face, she grinned, "Who'd of thunk it, eh?"

Smirking, he grabbed her waist, pulling her into his lap with ease and started tickling her, "I'm gonna teach you not to be such a smart ass."

"Ah ha! Stop! That tickles!"

"Well, duh!"

"Jerk!" Kagome tried to squirm out of his hold, successfully knocking both of them to the ground. As she landed on top of him, she held his hands out from her stomach. "Ha!" They stared at each other for a second, both catching their breath. Dipping her head down, she planted a quick kiss on his nose and burst into laughter when he crossed his eyes to see her. Scrambling off him, she held her hand out and helped haul him off the ground. "I win."

"Yeah, you'll get yours."

"Psh, I'll be waiting," the effect was broken when she yawned. "It's beddy time for me."

"Aww, would you like a bed time stowwy?" He ducked when she swung playfully at his head.

"Good night, Inuyasha."

"Night."

"Oh," she turned back to him, "Thank you for staying with me. My parents will be home tomorrow, so you can leave then."

"Ah, okay," he was actually somewhat disappointed, "You're welcome." He offered her a smile, which she returned.

"We should keep hanging out though."

"Sure, what could it hurt?" She shrugged and went upstairs. He walked over to the couch and laid down, staring idly at the television. A passing thought, he realized she hadn't rubbed his ears. Bummer.

After an hour of flipping through the channels, he was about to turn off the set when he heard a knock at the door. Stretching, he got up and went to answer the door. The second he put his hand on the knob, he growled. Opening the door, not so nicely, he ground, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kouga gave him a weary look, mixed with a annoyance. He peered around him but didn't see Kagome in sight, "I came here to talk to Kagome."

"The fuck you are!" Inuyasha's knuckles were white from his grasp on the door.

"Look, I don't know what's," the wolf swallowed, trying not to show his distaste, "going on between you two-"

"Nothing's going on," Inuyasha grated, "I'm just here to make sure you stay away from her. Now, I expect you to leave."

"Inuyasha? Who's at the door?" Kagome came down stairs, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them, she stopped in her tracks before proceeding slowly. "Kouga?" Her voice was shaky, so she cleared her throat, "Can I help you?"

Kouga eyed the hanyou blocking the doorway, "Um, Kagome, can I talk to you?"

She shifted on her feet, and Inuyasha could sense her discomfort, although remarkably, no fear. "Don't you think you've done enough _talking_? I should kick your ass for touching her, you fuck. No woman ever deserves to be treated that way!" He was openly growling, but he calmed only slightly when Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Inuyasha." Speaking to Kouga, "You may come in for a minute to say what you have to say, but he's not leaving the room." Inuyasha grunted in disapproval but moved out of the way nonetheless.

Kagome turned on a small light over the sink and turned to address the youkai. "Go on."

Kouga could now see her face through the light, and she had washed the make up off. You could visibly see the guilt on his face. He walked slowly up to her, taking her hand in his, "Kagome, there's nothing I can do or say to take back what I've done. I know that whatever there was or could have been between us is over. But I couldn't go on knowing that I'd wronged you and leave it at that. Even though I was drunk, it's still no excuse." He could hear Inuyasha's low growl, and decided he needed to make this quick, because he wasn't up for a fight tonight. "I never understood why you couldn't feel for me as I did you, but that isn't your fault. I couldn't force you to feel that way. I don't really know why I got so upset, and so I think I'm going to get myself some anger management counceling. I don't want it happening again, and I'm regretful that it happened for you. I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me-"

She cut him off, a small smile on her face, "I forgive you, Kouga."

Both men stared at her, completely stunned. Kouga reached his other hand to her chin delicately, but not ignoring the escalating snarls from Inuyasha. "You forgive me? Even though, I did this?"

She nodded calmly, "Yes, I do, as long as you promise me that it won't happen to anyone ever again."

He bowed his head, taking her hand and pressing it to his forehead. "I promise you. I'm so sorry, Kagome." Raising his eyes, he kissed her hand once before letting her go. "Thank you." Not even looking at the hanyou, he walked back out the front door and left.

Kagome stared after him, chewing her inner lip.

"Why was it so easy for you to forgive him?" Inuyasha asked, startling her as he had moved to stand right in front of her.

"I really don't know. I'm just not angry with him anymore. As long as he knows that what he did was wrong, there's no reason for me to dwell on it. And by forgiving him, I can move on with my life without a shadow hanging over my head."

Inuyasha hugged her suddenly, "You have a good heart."

Still recovering from the shock of having his arms around her, even if it was brief, "Thanks..."

"Now. Go back to bed." He smiled and left the kitchen. She smiled in his wake.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke to find Inuyasha gone and only a note left on the counter. 

_My agent called, and I had to leave for a shoot. _

_You said you're parents would be home today, so I figured I was good to go._

_We'll have to hook up sometime soon so I can kick your butt at another game!_

_C-ya!_

Kagome pouted, but continued with her morning activities. Can't let a little disappointment ruin your day! Around 1 p.m., she logged on to her computer, giddy to see Inu was on.

_**lynx: **HEY! i thought you weren't going to be online?_

_**inupuppy: **ah, well, something came up and i decided no to go_

_**lynx: **really? that's awesome! _

_**inupuppy: **aww, did somebody miss me?_

_**lynx: **yep!_

_**inupuppy: **didn't got to schoool again?_

_**lynx: **nah, it's my last year anyway_

_**inupuppy: **isn't attendance important?_

_**lynx: **only one of my classes count attendance and i can afford to miss a couple days_

_**inupuppy: **i see, so you lost the butthead, huh?_

_**lynx: **yeah... he was a bad apple_

_**inupuppy: **see, i told ya, rotten :smirk:_

_**lynx: **yeah yeah_

_**inupuppy: **so what have you been up to that you haven't been on?_

Hmm, well, he got kind of upset about Kouga, but Inuyasha and her weren't dating, so it wouldn't hurt to tell Inu about him, right?

_**lynx: **i met this new guy and we've been hanging out_

--

What was it with his luck? She just dumped one bozo to date another. His heart fell again.

_**inupuppy: **another boyfriend?_

_**lynx: **nah, just a friend_

Whew!

_**inupuppy: **is he more fun than me:(_

_**lynx: **he's fun in his own right_

_**inupuppy: **hey, i was looking for flattery there_

_**lynx: **actually, he reminds me of you_

_**inupuppy: **i said _I_ was looking for flattery, not for him:P_

_**lynx: **you're horrible_

_**inupuppy: **the best!_

Kind of funny how things work, because he'd met Kagome, and the story wasn't much different.

_**inupuppy: **i actually met a girl, too_

_**lynx: **dating girl or just met a girl?_

_**inupuppy: **just met her, she's really cool... she likes video games!_

_**lynx: **that's my kind of girl!_

_**inupuppy: **you swing both ways?_

_**lynx: **yeah, you wanna watch?_

_**inupuppy: **as long as i get free seats_

_**lynx: **fat chance! 150 baby!_

_**inupuppy: **i could buy 10 porn movies with that, no thanks_

_**lynx: **ah, but they don't have me_

_**inupuppy: **you're right, i want a free preview tho_

_**lynx: **deal_

_**inupuppy: **i gotta go back to work_

_**lynx: **:( oh alright, catch ya later_

_**Lynx has signed off.**_

It was nice to talk to her again, but he couldn't seem to get that girl out of his head, either. He didn't want to pick apart his brain, so he chose to leave it be.

* * *

A month flew by, and Inuyasha and Kagome were hanging out at least twice a week. Usually they met up with Sango and Miroku. Only on a couple occasions did they go out for lunch or and early dinner. They did take a day by themselves to the arcade, which by the way, he kicked _her _butt. Lynx and him had gotten back to their normal schedule of conversation, although, the precense of her new friend was frequent in their talks. He didn't feel he had the right to be jealous, because he was hanging out with his friends as well, but that didn't stop it. He felt attracted to Kagome, but he could never get Lynx out of his head. It was like she planted herself there and overtook his thinking space. Yeah, something akin to that. His computer was already logged in and he waited for Lynx to come on. 

_**Instant Message from Lynx.**_

_**lynx: **inu?_

_**inupuppy: **hmm?_

_**lynx: **i think i'm falling for that guy, but i don't know how to go about telling him_

Was she trying to send him to an early grave? He was sure he'd stopped breathing. 'No, damn it!'

_**inupuppy: **falling for him?_

_**lynx: **yeah... but i don't know if he feels the same way_

_**inupuppy: **how could you not tell?_

_**lynx: **i don't know... we have a lot of fun together, but he seems distant sometimes_

_**inupuppy: **maybe he's not ready for a relationship?_

_**lynx: **actually, i know he doesn't want a relationship based on false pretenses_

Well, at least he could agree with the guy. There was nothing worse than feeling used, and he'd felt it all throughout highschool. He wouldn't tell anyone because of the already pressing issues about her, but Kikyou and he had dated for a couple months their freshmen year. The only reason why she doesn't bring it up, was because he broke up with her after he'd found her kissing another girl. Yep, prim and proper Kikyou Higurashi was bi-sexual, and that wouldnt' exactly help her tip-top career.

_**inupuppy: **he told you this?_

_**lynx: **not really, i just kind of found out by other sources_

_**inupuppy: **are you going to try?_

_**lynx: **i think i will, even if i have to prove to him i'm for real_

Inuyasha fisted his hands on the keyboard, trying to will his heart to stop beating in his ears. Why is it that some emotions seemed to overload your entire system and then leave you breathless? He'd known how he felt, but he just wanted to keep on going, ignoring it. But with the searing pain in his chest, he knew what he had to do. Pushing his chair back, he retrieved his phone from his bedside table. Pushing Miroku's number, he waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Hey Yash! What's up?"

"Hey, you know how you're always offering to look up Lynx for me?"

There was a pause, "Um, yeah."

"I need you to do so."

There was static on the phone, and he thought he heard snickering.

"What the hell, 'Roku?"

"Oh, um, sorry, that's the T.V." He cleared his throat, "Why do you want to find her, now of all times?"

"She keeps talking about this guy she met, and she wants to get with him. I have to go meet her, Miroku. I don't want to lose her."

"Well, how do you know she wants you?"

"I don't know." How did he know? The truth was, he didn't. He had thought that she shared some of his feelings, but how could he figure how deep they went? The only thing he could do was try and show her and hope she responded. Three years of pining was enough, and he wasn't about to let her go off and start another relationship. At that point, he'd feel bad for intervening. This was is only chance for god knows how long. "Can you do it?"

--

Miroku had wanted them to figure it out on their own, but of course, they did what they always do when they met someone new. They held them at arms length because both were obsessed with the other. Pathetic, really, that they hadn't just met up years ago. With a heavy sigh, he glanced at Sango who was talking to Kagome online, and gave in. Now he just had to come up with an excuse to get him to pry it out of her.

"Are you online with her now?"

"Yeah."

"How did she meet this guy?"

"I don't know."

"Ask her."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Miroku sighed, "Look, I need you to get her to talk to you. I need constant replies from her host, so I figure it's a topic she'll have something to say about."

"I'm sure there's other things-"

"Unless you can come up with something right this second, just do it!"

"Jeez, alright!"

--

_**inupuppy: **you there?_

_**lynx: **yeah, i was talking to another friend_

_**inupuppy: **so how did you meet this guy?_

She didn't respond right away.

_**lynx: **it's kind of a long story_

_**inupuppy: **i got time_

_**lynx: **you're not gonna like it_

_**inupuppy: **just tell me :P_

_**lynx: **well the guy i was dating, remember him?_

_**inupuppy: **i don't have the memory span of a fish darling_

_**lynx: **smart ass:) anyway, well, he kind of..._

_**inupuppy: **out with it! _

_**lynx: **well, he hit me_

Have you ever seen red? Well, he was pretty sure his blood was heated. That guy would die by his hands!

_**lynx: **okay, calm down, i know you're probably freaking_

_**inupuppy: **you think! i'll kill him!_

_**lynx: **it's alright, puppy, i'm alright_

What was it with guys now a days? They should all be shot, the whole lot of them!

_**inupuppy: **for starters, i'm glad you're okay _

_**inupuppy: **but there's NO excuse to hit a woman, EVER_

"Inuyasha?"

He'd forgotten he was still on the phone, "Huh?"

"I heard you growling? Everything okay?"

"Peachy," he grated.

_**lynx: **i appreciate your concern but my point was that's how i met this guy_

_**lynx: **he stayed at my house until my parents came home, so i wasn't alone_

Inuyasha dropped the phone. No way. There was no way in hell that this was a coincidence.

_**inupuppy: **what is your ex's name?_

_**lynx: **inu! i don't want you to do anything... i'm over it and he already apologized_

_**inupuppy: **i won't do anything, just tell me his friggin name_

_**lynx: **why do you want to know?_

_**inupuppy: **so i can curse him to hell_

_**lynx: **?_

_**inupuppy: **seriously, knowing his first name won't do anything... i'd need his last too, and i'm not asking for that_

_**lynx: **oh, i guess... his name is Kouga_

His chair fell backwards as he jumped to his feet, grabbing his phone.

"Lynx is-"

"Kagome, I know."

He doubled back for a moment, "Wait. You knew?"

"Mmhmm, but I figured you two would've put two and two together forever ago. Figures you're both dense."

He shut his phone and stared at the computer screen. All along, she'd been in the same city. 'Call that irony.' This whole month, he had the chance to do and say to her what he wanted. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"She fell for me."

_**inupuppy: **storing that away for people to hate... anyway_

_**inupuppy: **i think you should go for it_

_**lynx: **for what?_

_**inupuppy: **you're guy, tell him how you feel_

_**lynx: **you think so?_

_**inupuppy: **anyone that turned you down would be a fool_

'And I'm no fool.'

* * *

**a/n Okies! I tried not to make Kouga into such a bad man anymore. People do stupid things sometimes, but that doesn't mean that they aren't sorry, or shouldn't be forgiven. When it's merited of course. Anyways, I'll probably get the next chapter up tomorrow since I'm off for the next three days. I have to update my other two stories, but I'll try and keep up with this one the way I have. I love reviews! Give me reviews! Please:P**


	5. Oh the Webs We Weave!

**Thanks for the reviews, and thank you for pointing out my little 'Sango' slip. I fixed it:) Between my wonderful reviewers and my sister, who's been on my butt since day 1, I can't help but update this story quickly. Anyways, on to the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Oh the Webs We Weave!**

'He took that better than I thought he would,' Kagome almost pouted. Then she reminded herself not to be selfish. She _did_ have a thing for Yash after all. It wouldn't be fair to string two guys along. 'Well, at least I won't have to feel so guilty.' It was nice to be able to talk to her puppy about anything. Who needs a diary? Now on to the next step, getting Inuyasha to come out with her. Or maybe she'd rent a movie, and they could sit in? They could watch it upstairs in her bedroom. Maybe it was time she decided to get her own place. Her last semester was already paid for, and she only had a month and a half left of school. Taking those summer semesters really helped, and by the end of July, she'd be a graduate. Yippee!

--

His cell rang, and he smiled broadly when he saw the caller id. 'Kagome.' Finding out that his love interest was also the sweet little woman he'd befriended was probably the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Hey."

"Hi! How are you?"

"Jim dandy! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch _The Skeleton Key _with me?"

'This is too perfect.' "Sure, what time?"

"Say... um... about an hour?"

"See ya then."

"Okay!"

He hung up and called Miroku. Now all he had to do was make sure she was sincere about her feelings about him. What better way than playing her boyfriend _and _her best friend?

"So? How'd it go?"

"For one, don't think you're going to get away with knowing and not telling me."

"Hey! I was doing it for your own good!"

"Yeah, well, I'll deal with you later. Do me a favor."

"What can I do for you, sir?" His friend mocked.

"Tell Sango as well, but I don't want you to say anything to Kagome about us."

"Dare I ask why?"

"I want to see if she's serious about me."

"Oh no, you aren't! That just goes against every rule of dating!"

"I know."

"She'll be pissed when she finds out."

He had a surefire plan that will guarantee she won't stay mad long. Once he had her, he wasn't going to lose her. No way.

"Just do it. I'll make everything right."

"Sango isn't going to like this..."

"Tell Sango that if Kagome decides that she hates me in the end, that she has my permission to kick my ass."

"I don't know if that will pacify her."

"I really need you to do this."

"She's a nice girl, Yash."

"Don't you think I know that?" He was getting aggrivated. Was 'Roku not listening to him or was he just dense? "Have you forgotten who's held my heart for the past couple years? Do you really think I'm going to mess this up?"

"It's just not fair, Yash, it's a mind game."

"It won't go on for long."

"Ug, hold on." He could hear the phone being set down and voices in the background. Then he could distinctly make out Sango cursing him to hell and threatening bodily harm, Miroku calming her, and then some hushed whispering. "Sango's gonna have your balls in a vice."

"Yeah, yeah, but will she keep quiet for a little while?"

"A _very_ little while."

"Good. Talk to you later."

Closing his phone, he collected his thoughts and prepared to go over Kagome's. He wasn't going to hurt her, he just wanted to make things flow smoothly. It could be fun for the both of them. The whole way over there, he kept telling himself over and over that he had to act normal. 'God, I feel like I have a split personality.' Considering the situation, he wasn't far from the truth. When she opened the door, he felt like he just hit a brick wall.

There was something about seeing her standing there, with the knowledge that he had, that took his breath away. She was everything he'd imagined and more. He'd always believed his Lynx as a pretty girl, but his fantasies paled in comparison. When she smiled, he wanted so badly to kiss those lips, but he held himself back and just grinned. "Hey there."

"Hi! I picked up a pizza, so I hope you're hungry."

"Starved. What kind?"

"Pepperoni and mushroom."

"Hi Inuyasha! How are you?" Her mother came up behind Kagome, who stepped aside so he could come in.

"No bad, yourself, ma'am?"

"Oh, stop that ma'am stuff! Call me Aemi, or just Mrs. Higurashi if you'd like."

"Higurashi?" Damn, how did he not notice? There was a slight resemblence, although to him, the wrong girl was in the modeling business.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know. Kikyou is my cousin. We don't talk."

"I don't blame you," he smiled.

"We don't like to talk badly about people, especially family, but then again, Kikyou doesn't really consider us family." Her mother stated.

"She's too stuck on herself to care," Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, pulling him towards the stairs. "We're going to watch a movie, Mama."

"Oh, okay kids, have fun!"

"Mama! I'm not a kid," Kagome whined playfully.

"I know," Aemi smiled. "Take the pizza up with you, we'll be going out for dinner later."

"Sure," Kagome grabbed the pizza and motioned for him to follow her. He enjoyed the view of her hips swaying the whole way up the stairs. The things he'd been missing! Evidently, she'd already set up the movie, because the lights were out, but the blue screen from her television was lighting the room. "Just grab a slice and try not to get it on the bed."

He picked a piece up and when he made a move to bite it, fake dropped it. "Oops!"

She smacked his arm, "Jerk! I'm telling you, you drop something and you're cleaning the sheets!"

"What do I look like, a maid?" He mumbled around a mouthfull of pizza.

Kagome made a face, but smirked, "I think you'd look sexy in a french maid's uniform."

After swallowing, he wiggled his eyebrows, "So that's what you like, huh?"

"Makes me hot," she giggled, pushing the play button on the DVD remote.

He could think of a few things he could do to her to make her hot. 'Damn, I've become an instant horn ball!'

After devouring nearly the entire pie, except two slices, which Kagome ate, he was confortably full. Leaning back on the bed, he propped himself up on his arms. The movie wasn't bad, but he was too busy memorizing her every feature. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and his eyes' journey stopped at her slender neck. He could only imagine how her skin tasted, and the urge to kiss her there was too much. He excused himself and went to the bathroom connected to her room.

How the hell was he supposed to do this when all he could think about was ravishing her and showing her how real love should feel? Rinsing his face with some water, he dried it with a towel. Who was to say he couldn't kiss her? Then he remembered that normally, he wouldn't just jump into something like that. He had to get her to talk, or he was going to go crazy. Feeling that he was back under control, he went back to watch the movie.

--

Kagome could feel his eyes on her, and it was making her nervous. Should she tell him that she wanted to try and be more than friends? He hadn't made any advances, but then again, he was weary of troublesome women. With women like Kikyou after him, she could kind of understand. What could she do to give him a hint? Or should she just blurt it out? He left to the bathroom and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Calming herself, she waited for him to come back. It was one of the suspensful parts of the movie, and for the moment, she forgot about the silver-haired hunk composing himself in the bathroom.

--

Inuyasha saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, looking like she'd fall off any second. A grin plastered itself on his face as he crept towards her. He leaned over the bed, careful not to move it, and grabbed her shoulder.

"Ahh!" She jumped off the bed, her hand flying to her chest, over her heart. "Inuyasha!" She scolded. "That was so mean!"

He was laughing by now, "You should've seen your face. That was rich!"

"Jerk," she mumbled, sitting on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest, but a smile tugged at her lips.

"Aww, don't be such a baby," he cooed, crawling across the bed. She continued to stare at the t.v. in defiance. He wrapped his arms around her midsection, pulling her back against him with a playful growl. "It's not polite to ignore your guest, you know." He started tickling her here and there, making her squirm a little.

"And it isn't nice to scare a girl out of her wits," she pouted, shoving his chest.

Inuyasha leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You're missing the movie."

"Well, I could watch it if you weren't being such an annoyance," she retorted, bopping him on the nose and settling herself against his chest to face the television.

Once her weight distributed against him, he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her head. _This_ he could get used to. He took this moment to inhale her delectable scent, loving the way her peach shampoo accented her vanilla body wash. And they stayed that way throughout the entire movie. When it ended, he realized she was asleep and smiled. Looking outside, he guessed it had to be early evening. Surely he could catch a nap with her? Closing his eyes, he pulled her more snugly against him and drifted asleep.

--

Kagome woke up, instantly looking down to the weight on her stomach. Arms? Yep, those were definately arms. Turning her head slowly, she spotted silver hair before looking away quickly. 'Inuyasha's holding me!' She went through the events of the afternoon and figured she must have fallen asleep during the movie. 'I guess he did, too.' Craning her neck, she looked at his peacefully slumbering face. 'Aw, he looks too cute to wake up.' One of his ears moved and he cracked open an eye. Her cheeks instantly flushed.

"Hi," she said bashfully.

"Hey," he returned, his voice husky from sleep.

"You're kinda comfy," she offered him a goofy smile.

"Yeah?" He smirked, "Well you make a good blanket yourself." Her face increased in color. "You know, you're adorable when you blush like that." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

'It's now or never-' Kagome looked at him and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek, really close to his lips.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the contact. 'Well now... let's see if I can be her first.' He cupped her cheek, looking in her eyes for permission. Kagome smiled before closing her eyes, and he took the invitation. Closing the small distance, he touched her lips tentatively with his own. When she didn't pull away, he increased the pressure, bringing his hand to rest on the back of her head. Not wanting to overwhelm her, he pulled away, brushing his fingers across her rosy cheek. He picked up her hand, kissing her fingertips. "It's getting late, I should probably go."

Kagome nodded, not really knowing what to say. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and in all honesty, she didn't want him to leave. She walked him downstairs and out to his car. After he opened the driver side door, he turned around and pulled her into a strong hug

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sounds great." He surprised her by dipping his head and kissing her fully on the lips. The feeling of his lips lingered on hers, even as she waved goodbye to him as he pulled out of the driveway. She brought her hand to her lips, marveling in the tingling his touch left behind. With a squeal, she spun in a circle and ran into the house. Picking up the phone, she called Sango. The other girl didn't even get a chance to say hello.

"Sango! Guess what! I've had my first kiss!"

"Hello to you, too, Miss Kagome," came Miroku's reply.

"Oh, Miroku, put Sango on the phone, _please_!" She heard him chuckle and tell Sango it was something about a kiss.

"Who kissed you?" Sango said as soon as she got on the line.

"Who do you think?" Kagome couldn't contain her excitement.

"Inuyasha?"

"Duh! It was so great! I like him so much, Sango."

For some reason, she didn't seem as happy for her as she thought she'd be, "That's great, Kags."

Kagome shrugged it off. "So why is Miroku answering your phone?" She asked suggestively.

"Huh? Him? Oh, I let him in, he was outside begging for scraps," she heard Miroku's indignant "Excuse me? Who was begging?"

"Ah ah ah, is someone doing the nasty?" Kagome taunted.

"Psh, in his dreams. Anyway, I have to go do closing paperwork for my brother. You're welcome to come up if you want."

"Nah, I've had enough to drink lately. Talk to you soon?"

"No doubt, see ya."

--

Sango hung up the phone, frowning at Miroku. "I don't like this secretive stuff. I swear, if he hurts her-"

"He won't, Sango. He really cares about her."

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"I wouldn't worry about her. What I would be worrying about is the girl who just denied her lust for me." He wrapped her in his embrace, kissing her neck and making her giggle.

"Hey, I'm not going to broadcast our sex life over the phone," she was half-heartedly trying to push him away.

"You mean, you're not going to tell your friend how I swept you off your feet and made love to you all night?"

"Not over the phone you dweeb," she pushed him off finally and walked out the door, taunting him by swaying her hips.

"You're such a fox."

"You think?"

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't wipe the grin off his face. She kissed _him_. It was her first gift, and she gave it to _him_. The world could stop spinning and he'd wouldn't care. He parked his car in the garage and then headed in to his apartment. With a sigh, he admitted that he didn't want to be there. Nothing felt more right than having her in his arms, and even after so short of time, he felt empty without her presence. There was no doubt in his mind, he loved the girl. Hell, he had to control his instincts to take her as his mate right there. For sake of honor, he couldn't. Not until she knew the truth about who he was, and he had to explain the age old tradition of youkai mating. Once all that was accomplished, she was really in for it. 

--

Kagome practically skipped into her room, turning on her computer. She was estatic. Her mother had already gotten an earful, and seemed quite pleased with her daughter's choice in a man. 'Good thing she didn't meet Kouga, then she may worry about my judgement.' She was really into Inuyasha. He was everything she wanted in a guy. She hadn't known him for very long, but she felt very sure of him. There weren't many words she could use to describe the way he made her feel when she's near him. And when he kissed her the first time, it wasn't just butterflies... it was like a flock of doves took off inside her stomach and she could soar with them. His arms were welcoming and warm, more comfortable than a quilted blanket and a fire on a cold winter day. Besides all the mushy stuff, she adored his sense of humor and his collected manner. Even when he acted like a complete idiot, she thought he was the cutest person. In her book, Inuyasha was the best of the best.

She clapped her hands when she saw Inu was on the computer.

--

_**Instant message from Lynx.**_

Inuyasha was just putting his phone and keys on his desk, when he heard the chime. 'Damn, she didn't wait long.'

_**lynx: **guess what!_

_**inupuppy: **i couldn't possibly... so you're just gonna have to tell me_

_**lynx: **i've had my first kiss!_

He smirked.

_**inupuppy: **but i thought you were saving that for me:(_

_**lynx: **aww, you get kisses all the time_

_**inupuppy: **cyber kisses don't count!_

_**lynx: **i really really really really really like this guy_

_**inupuppy: **i'm just gonna take a guess here... you really like him?_

_**lynx: **ha ha... yes! i've never felt so attracted to anyone before_

_**inupuppy: **why am i suddenly feeling like chopped liver?_

_**lynx: **aww, i will always love you, you know that! but you're like my best friend, and you're not here and i think_

_**inupuppy: **think what?_

--

Kagome stopped, staring at her screen, "I think I really could love him." Wow. That was a big step for her. Was she sure about that? It wasn't as if she'd never been in a relationship before, so she knew what a crush felt like. Maybe they were more intense when you become an adult? Not likely, because puppy love didn't leave a churning feeling in her stomach. And she knew that feeling... anxiety, nervousness, fear. She felt so wonderful with him, why should she be afraid? Sure, it was possible he could hurt her. Let her love him and than dump her like a bad habit. But did she believe he would? Her heart was telling her to have faith, and she wanted so badly to listen to it. But wasn't it too soon?

--

She hadn't responded and it worried him a little

_**inupuppy: **kitten, you there?_

_**lynx: **have you ever been in love?_

'Um, yeah, with you actually.' Well, that certainly wouldn't go over that well, now would it?

_**inupuppy: **do you remember i told you about the girl i met?_

_**lynx: **no way!_

_**inupuppy: **yep, i think so_

_**lynx: **wow, this is kind of crazy... we both met someone? how ironic is that?_

_**inupuppy: **you're telling me_

If his heart pumped any faster, it was going to fly out of his ribcage. 'She's making it sound like she's in love with me?' Now he kind of felt bad. He wanted to hear her say that she loved him, not see it typed on a computer screen. He decided he had to stop this before it went that far. All his questions were answered without even having to talk to her online. Miroku was right, there was no justice in it, no matter what his fears were. Lynx was a persona, but Kagome was the real deal, and he needed to treat it that way.

_**lynx: **so you really believe you love her?_

_**inupuppy: **i have to go, but i promise that i'll talk to you very soon and then i'll answer that question_

_**lynx: **when? tomorrow?_

_**inupuppy: **probably tonight, bye kitten_

_--_

_**Inupuppy has logged off.**_

"What's with him?" Wondering if he was okay, Kagome decided she didn't want to miss him coming back on, so she grabbed her English Literature book and studied for an upcoming test.

--

Inuyasha dialed Miroku's number, but got no answer. "What the hell?" Starting his car, he pulled out of the garage, lowering the door behind him. Heading in the direction of the bar, he couldn't shake the feeling of being a complete ass. As he was waiting for the light to turn, he looked down at his car clock, 9:53 p.m. Making a decision, he jerked his car into the turning lane, thankful that no one was there, and started in the opposite direction.

"C'mon, c'mon, C'MON!" Honking his horn at the slower vehicle in front of him, he skidded into a parking space. Turning the car off, he jumped out, running into the mall. Damning that his destination was on the second level, he ran up the escalator, shoving teenagers out of his way as politely as he could. Just as he reached the jewelers, they were preparing to pull the gate down.

"Wait!" He put his hand on the gate, stopping it from closing.

"Sir, we're closed."

"Look, I need you to just make one last sale for the day."

"But-"

"Just, please, do this for me, and I'll tell your manager to give you a raise."

The foreign looking girl put her hands on her hips, "And how, pray tell, are you going to accomplish that."

"You can tell him you just sold Yash Taisho an engagement ring."

He was ready to wring her neck when she answered, "Who?" His saving grace was the young lady in the back.

"Open the gate!" She ran over to him, bowing. "Mr. Taisho! Welcome. Please excuse her, she just transefered. What can we do for you?"

With a smile, he bowed in return. "I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"For yourself? But I had no idea you were getting married." She gushed.

"Well, you two are the first to find out. But I would ask that you don't say a word, and tell the same to your manager. When the time comes, I will make sure you get the publicity, and you two lovely ladies a raise, for assisting me today."

"No problem, sir."

"I mean it. If this gets ruined because someone leaked to the press, I will personally make sure that this jeweler closes for good."

"Yes, sir. We understand." The new girl looked utterly confused, but shook her head in agreement anyway.

After looking around, he found the perfect ring. It was a 14K gold bridal set, the engagement ring being a 1 carat round diamond supported by a band of baguette diamonds. The wedding ring encases the center stone with 7 smaller marquise cut diamonds on the top and bottom, making the total ring weight 2 1/2 carats.

"I'll take that one," he said, pointing to it.

"That will be 734,475 yen, Mr. Taisho." He handed the girl a credit card, who took it excitedly. She couldn't wait to tell her boss! What a sale!

The foreign young lady picked the ring up delicately, "What size did you need, sir?"

'Damn!' He never had a reason to ask her ring size. Well, he could guess. Looking at his hand, he figured her finger was about as slim as his pinky. "May I see the ring for a moment?" She nodded and handed it to him. It was a little too small. "What's the size of this?"

"It's a five, I believe," she answered.

Well, he'd rather it be too small than too big. "I'll take it as a five, and if I need it fitted, I can bring it back, correct?"

"That wouldn't be a problem at all, Mr. Taisho. Here's your card," she handed him the card and set down a slip and pen. "If you would just sign on the line, for me please."

He did so, setting the pen down and taking the box offered to him. "Thank you so much for your business, Mr. Taisho."

"Thank you. And remember our little secret. When the time comes, you'll be able to tell the world, I promise."

"Yes, thank you, sir."

Inuyasha held onto the box as if his life depended on it. In a way it did. He wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers. He hoped with all his heart that she could forgive him for not telling her right away, and that he could make up for it with his declaration of love. Despite his confidence, however, he was nervous as hell. Getting into his car, he tried calling Miroku again. This time, he finally picked up.

"Hey, Yash, I heard Kagome is quite the happy camper."

"Yeah, well, she's about to get happier."

"Oh? What do you have planned now? That kiss could probably keep her going for a week!"

"I'm going to tell her who I am."

"Good!" Miroku sounded relieved.

"And then I'm going to make her mine."

* * *

**a/n Another chapter successfully completed! Yay! BTW, the yen is converted to 105 yen per U.S. dollar, so the ring cost $6995. **


	6. Honesty is the Best Policy

**My baby got sick:( She's four months old and the poor thing has a cold. I've been coddling and tending to her every need all day. It makes me so sad! Thank you to my reviewers! You all rock! **

**Chapter 6: Honesty is the Best Policy**

Miroku coughed, "Um, isn't it a little soon? I mean, she just had her first kiss..."

"You dolt! You think I'm going to just walk up to her and say 'I love you, lets have sex? And by the way, when we're done, you're stuck with me?' "

"I don't get it..."

"I think you've suffered brain damage from your lecherous ways, my friend." Inuyasha groaned, "I may be half-demon, but she's human and from a spiritual background at that. I bought her a ring. "

"Ohhhhhh! Is it a nice one?"

"Would I buy a piece of shit?"

"How much?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Hey, I'm wondering what competition I'll have."

"Competition?"

"You know, Kagome tells Sango, and then I'm expected to spend that and more on _her_ ring."

Yash chortled, "First off, she'd have to _agree_ to marry you, and second, you couldn't afford it anytime soon."

"Hey, being an accountant doesn't pay that bad. You couldn't have paid that much."

"Little less than 735,000 yen."

"Shit Yash! Did you buy the whole damned jewelry store?"

"Nah, just the best ring in it. Besides, it would've been 79,000 yen more if I would've gotten it in platinum."

"Well, shucks, why didn't you do that?" His voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Because Kagome prefers gold, and actually, it might be a little big for her liking."

"Ah, isn't one for flashy jewelry?"

"Well, she might want to change that, cuz I need to spend my money somewhere."

"Hey, what about me! I'd love a new car."

"In your dreams." He looked down at his clock and cursed. "I gotta go. I want to get to her before she falls asleep."

"You're doing it _now_?" Miroku nearly choked, apparently he was drinking something.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Couldn't think of a better time. The quicker, the better."

"Then I suppose Sango should be waiting up for a phone call, huh?"

"You're with her?"

"When aren't I?" He could hear the grin in his friend's voice.

"Niiice. I gotta go."

"Good luck!"

Inuyasha parked the car at the bottom of the god forsaken shrine steps. He wiped his face and pulled back a wet hand. 'Damn, I'm sweating like crazy!' He couldn't figure out if he was more worried about her answer to his proposal or her anger at his misleading her. Opening the jewelry box one more time, he nodded once, closing it and placing it inside his button up shirt. His confidence in check, he jumped out of the car. Leaping up the stairs in two bounds, he grumbled when he realized the lights were all out.

"Shit." Figuring which bedroom window was hers, he jumped up in the tree right outside of it. Peering inside, he could see the glow of her screen saver on the computer. On the bed a couple feet away was his treasure, asleep on top of one of her schoolbooks. 'Aww, she was waiting for me... or for inupuppy... hell, I can't wait to come clean with this. Too damn confusing if you ask me!' Curious if luck was on his side that night, he tried the window and was relieved to find it unlocked. Quietly sliding it open, he crept his way inside, trying not to wake her just yet.

Crouching at the edge of her bed, he smiled, brushing his fingers through her hair. Perhaps he should wait until tomorrow and let her sleep. Turning his head, he saw it was 11:43. 'She's supposed to go to school tomorrow, and Mondays were always a bitch.' His attention was fixed back on the girl when her slender fingers wrapped around the wrist of the hand he'd been absently running through her hair.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She whispered, sleep still evident in her voice.

"I needed to see you."

She craned her neck to see the bright green letters of her alarm clock. "At almost midnight?"

Nervously scratching his head, he tried to give her the best pouty look, "I missed you."

"Well, I missed you, too, but that doesn't mean-" His lips crashed over hers, successfully cutting off what she was going to say.

Pulling away, he was pleased to see the smile grace her face, "Are you tired?"

Kagome shrugged, "That nap could keep me going for a little bit, if I needed to."

"Good," he grinned. Picking her up off the bed, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of her room and down the stairs, careful to make as little noise as possible. Quietly opening and closing the door behind him, he leapt down the stairs, earning a yelp from his cargo.

"Inuyasha! What on earth are you doing?" Although she was attempting to sound rigid, her voice was full of mirth.

"Whisking you away, what does it look like I'm doing?" He gently dropped her in the passenger seat of his convertable and walked around the car to get in on his side. Starting the engine, he pulled on to the road.

"Um... where are we going?"

"Shhh. It's a surprise."

"I don't think I like a surprise that entails you kidnapping me at midnight." Kagome joked.

"Well, I guarantee this one will take your breath away," or at least he hoped so.

A good 20 minutes later, he pulled into a shadowed driveway, surrounded by trees. Kagome turned to him, unease creeping into her features, "Okay, a driveway in the middle of nowhere, cutting through a forest..." She looked up, "Well, it isn't a full moon, but I can't help but be a little spooked."

Inuyasha smirked, slowing his car on the gravel path, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the boogeymen and werewolves."

"Ha ha, what about axe murderers?"

"Nah, I scared them off years ago."

"You've been here before?"

He raised his eyebrow at her, "No, I just saw this driveway and decided it would be a nice place to investigate in the middle of the night."

"Smart ass."

"I wouldn't have to be if you didn't ask questions like that."

"Okay, I'll rephrase. Are you familiar with this place?"

"Yep! I own it."

"Own what? The trees and driveway?" Now it was her turn to grin.

"Oh, much more than that," he stated as the trees parted, giving them both a view of the property. In front of them was a large lake, the moon's reflection casting a silver hue on the barely rippling water. She could see a small cabin setting high on a distant hill, only partly visible from the treeline. Nightlife flourished here, adding to the serenity of it all. Turning her attention back to Inuyasha, "This is beautiful! You own all of this?"

"Yeah, I haven't had the heart to build on it though."

"Why?"

"It would disturb the wildlife. I think I like it the way it is, mostly untouched."

Kagome opened her door, closing it softly so as to not disrupt the tranquility of the land. In a flash, Inuyasha was beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Why did you bring me here? Don't get me wrong, it's lovely, but why now?"

Inuyasha led her to a large dock going out to the lake, he stepped into a small rowboat tied to the post and then motioned for her to follow suit. "C'mon, just watch your step."

Taking his offered hand, she frowned at him slightly, before taking a seat. Watching him untie the rope and grab the oars to start moving them from the dock, she decided to ask again. "Inuyasha?"

"I wanted to show you this because this place means a lot to me." His muscles strained against his shirt as he paddled them towards the middle of the lake. "It was a gift from my mother before she died, in respect of my love of nature."

Kagome smiled sadly, "I'm sorry that your mother died." She placed her hand on his leg, to offer comfort.

"Don't worry about it, it was a few years ago." He took a moment to take in the scenery, "Anyway, I come up here to escape from everything, from my life and work. When I do, this place reminds me of my mother's warmth and beauty." Inuyasha smiled, "She was such a wonderful person."

"I'd believe it, look who her son is," Kagome blushed slightly, but squeezed his leg for emphasis. After a minute of silence, she said softly, "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Inuyasha breathed in deep and let it out slowly. Releasing the paddles, he took her hands in his. "I want to share more than this with you." He wanted to avert his eyes, because this was the part he was dreading, but he kept vigilant eye contact regardless. "There's something I have to tell you."

At first, Kagome's imagination went wild in those brief seconds, wondering what he could have possibly meant by sharing more with her. In honesty, she'd felt her heartrate increase and excitement tingle in her senses. But his tone sounded downcast, increasing her curiosity. He brushed her face with his fingers, a hesitant smile on his face.

"Although I want you to, I don't think you can fathom how I feel about you. I know you may be thinking that we've only known each other for a short time, but perhaps you feel as if we've known each other longer?" He ended it in a question, hoping she'd respond.

Kagome thought about it and then nodded, "Yeah, there are definately times that it doesn't feel like we've only known each other for only a couple months."

"I feel strongly connected to you, and it started when I came to your house the first time. I didn't understand it then, but now I do, since this morning." He watched her face for any confusion, but she was just listening to him intently. "Before then, I found similarities with you and a friend of mine."

She nodded her head quickly, "I did the same thing."

Inuyasha offered a smile, thinking that this couldn't possibly be that difficult. She would be as happy as he was, right? "I set my heart on one girl, and so I couldn't understand the attraction I had towards you. Been then I found that you're the girl I've been waiting on for years."

Kagome was trying to piece together everything that he was telling her, and now she had no idea where this conversation was leading. At first, it sounded like a voice of commitment, and now he made it sound like there was someone else? Anxiety found its way into her heart, but she willed it down until he finished. He did say that she was the one he was waiting on, right? So that meant that she was the one he wanted?

How was he supposed to word this? Should he just come right out and tell her, I'm inupuppy? He mentally smacked that one down, knowing he needed to enter this smoothly. Making up his mind, he held her hand tightly, "I'm ready to answer your question."

Kagome stared at him, baffled, "question?"

"You asked me if I really love her."

Realization dawned on her slowly and her jaw dropped, but her brain went to mush and she couldn't think of what to say.

Shock froze her features, but she didn't respond, so he figured he'd get it all out before she regained her barings. "And I do. I've known it for years, but I was too afraid to come looking for you. I had no idea you were so close. And when I found out, and I saw you for the first time with that knowledge today, I cursed myself for not doing it sooner. I already knew you were a wonderful person, and I adored every part of you that I knew. Now that I know everything about you, I found that you're more beautiful than I ever imagined."

She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "You... I..." She couldn't form the words.

Inuyasha brushed her tears away, "Please don't cry, Kitten." The nickname did it and she sobbed, pulling his hand to her and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I didn't tell you right away. At first, I wanted to make sure you were true with your feelings. I know it was wrong, but I wanted to play both roles until I could meld them together. It was my fear of rejection on both parts, and before you get mad at me, I want you to know that I'm sorry for it. That's why I cut you off when you started talking about love. If those words are ever going to come out, I don't want them typed on a computer screen. It hadn't gone on for long but had already gone too far. Besides, I knew from my time spent with you that you were sincere."

Kagome finally pulled her head up from his shoulder, her eyes red from both being tired and crying, "How could you not trust me, when you should know me better than anyone?" Her sobs were calming down, but she was still hiccuping between words.

Inuyasha looked down at their feet, "I trust you, but there were things you didn't know about me. Like that I was a hanyou and my career, both which have gotten me trampled on." He felt her hand delicately lift his face.

"It doesn't matter to me if you are a bum on the street or a multi-billionaire. Nor does it matter what you look like, or that you are a half demon. You could be full human or youkai and it's all the same to me. What I care about it _who_ you are on the inside." She shook her head, her eyes betraying her sadness, "There shouldn't have been a doubt in your mind. I'm not shallow, Inuyasha!" Fresh tears glistened down her cheeks.

He hugged her fiercly, "I know! I'm so sorry, Kagome. I knew better, I really did. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met, that I probably ever will. I was being stupid, and while I was looking out for myself, I hurt you. And I know that now I probably don't deserve you..."

She took a shuddering breath, pushing against his chest to look at him, "You didn't deserve me in the first place."

His eyes locked with hers, matching the mischief in her glare. "Then I'm going to have to try harder aren't I?" Reaching between his T-shirt and button down, he produced the small velvet box between them. When she went to look down to see what he was fiddling with, he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Kagome shut her eyes and pressed her lips against his. Her tummy did a little flip flop, and she mental sighed. Regardless of his idiocy, she found she wasn't even mad at him. She had been a little disappointed, but she knew him. His fears of dating and love were well known to her, and she didn't think that it would be fair to hold it against him. He grasped her hand again, and when she felt the coolness of metal slide down her finger, she gasped and tried to pull back. Instead, he entangled his fingers in her hair, pushing harder against her mouth. He licked her lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Hesitantly, she parted them for him and moaned when his tongue ravished her own. Locking his fingers with hers, he held their hands between them.

Inuyasha was the one to break the kiss, and when he again locked gazes with her, he was delighted to see her slight panting through swollen lips. An innocent blush colored her cheeks, and he thanked the heavens again for such an angel. Resting his forehead against her own, he finished, "My heart chose you a long time ago, and I've been blessed to be able to answer its calling. There will never be anyone who can effect me the way you do. You complete me in a way that I don't even understand, but I feel it with every bit of my being. I _need _you. I need to hold you, feel you, love you. Will you let me love you, Kagome? If you do, I will promise you that I won't disappoint you. I will prove to you that even if I don't deserve you, I will make you the happiest person alive. There is not even a lingering doubt of how I feel. I love you, Kagome. Will you give me the priviledge of being your love, your husband, and your life-mate?"

Was this what it felt like to be in love? Her heart swelled with his words, a warmth she had never known spread throughout her entire body. Different feelings coursed through her... excitement, nervousness, happiness, passion... love? Once again, she found herself crying and couldn't fathom it, but then again, she was so overwhelmed with emotions, there was no other way to expel it. Kissing his cheeks, both sides, she landed a soft kiss on his nose. "Silly, puppy, I love you, too. You've already made me the happiest woman alive by asking me to be your wife."

"Does that mean you accept?"

"Who could turn down that adorable face!" She kissed his lips again and whispered against them, "I could want nothing more."

Inuyasha stood with his excitement, taking her within his arms. "Oh, shit!" The boat tipped with the imbalance, and they both flailed their arms, trying to regain balance but to no avail. The rowboat flipped over, sending the two into the lake. He came up cursing and sputtering, and wrapped an arm around Kagome when she surfaced, the other draped over the boat.

She turned to him and started laughing. "You dumbass! Way to ruin the moment!"

"Maybe I just wanted to see you wet," he licked her neck and she shivered against him. "C'mon, lets get you out of the water." He righted the boat and attempted to get back in. His weight was uncentered, so it just flipped him right back into the lake.

Treading water, Kagome laughed as he came back up, and he spit water at her. "Hey! That wasn't very nice!" She splashed him. "Now get it right, I'm freeeeezing."

"Yes, ma'am!" He mock saluted and tried again, this time managing to get himself inside the boat. Grabbing the oars, he started paddling away.

Kagome gasped, swimming after him, "You jerk! You wouldn't leave me out here!"

"What? You can't swim, princess?"

"The water is cold!"

"Aww, poor baby," he grinned, then reached into the water and helped her into the boat, careful to distribute their weight properly that time.

* * *

Kagome sat on a couch in front of the fireplace, a blanket wrapped around her. The cabin was small, with only two rooms. One was a small kitchen, equiped with a woodburning stove, a cutingboard table, a wash basin with a pump, and a large cooler that presumably needed ice to work. The other was a livingroom slash bedroom, with a fireplace, couch, coffee table, and bed. A narrow door led to a closet with drawers. Inuyasha came into the room with two hot mugs of coffee. "Sorry, I don't have any cocoa, and this is instant." 

She smiled, accepting her cup and taking a long sip. "It's not bad, thank you." She set the cup on the coffee table and offered to share her blanket. All he had for her to change into was a pair of boxers and a large white t-shirt, but between the blanket and fire she was pretty warm. Inuyasha had a pair of faded plaid sweats and an old red t-shirt.

"Sure," he smiled, taking the whole thing.

"Hey!"

"What?" He looked at her innocently.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to be a gentlemen?"

"Nope, would you like to try?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Sticking out her lip, Kagome wrapped her arms around herself for emphasis. With a dramatic sigh, he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms and the blanket around her. "Oh, alright, but I'm not sharing the bed." She glared at him and he held his hands up in defeat, "Oh, alright!"

They finished their coffees, but regardless of the caffeine, Kagome yawned, her eyes feeling heavy. "Can we go to sleep? I'm exhausted." Since it was late, they had decided to stay there for the night.

"Swimming with the fishes will do that to ya," he poked fun.

"You watch it buddy, or you might just find those same fishes in your underpants tomorrow morning!"

"How the hell?"

Kagome shrugged, "Hey, I'd find a way, okay?"

"Yah, anyway!" He got up, scooping her up off the couch and carried her bridal style to the bed. He sat her down, pulling back the covers and gesturing for her to get in. Doing as she was told, she turned on her side to face him. Inuyasha slid in after her, wrapping one arm around her, and offered the other as a pillow, which she took.

His silver hair mingled with her own, making an interesting contrast. His ears moved on top of his head, and she finally gave in to her urge. Staring him in the eye, she reached up and touched on of them, adoring the way it flicked under her touch. Surprised at how soft it was, she rubbed it up and down. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and she could feel a very soft growl form in his chest. His ears reminded her that he was half youkai, meaning his life span was much longer than her own. Sadly, she stopped petting his ear, gaining a whine from him. She giggled half-heartedly at his reaction. "Inu?"

"Hmm?" He didn't open his eyes.

"Since you're part demon and I'm only human, won't I die long before you, like your mother did?"

He could hear the heartache lacing her tone, and he opened his eyes to meet her saddened ones. "How did you know my mother was human?"

"I know who your father is, so I assumed you got your human blood from your mother."

"Ah, well, you won't be leaving me."

"But-"

Kissing her briefly to stop her, he explained, "My mother died of cancer. While most youkai can withstand most cancers, if they go unnoticed or untreated, spreading to the heart or brain in fatal. We can only regenerate so much. When my mother came down with lung cancer, even though she hadn't smoked a day in her life, the doctors messed up during the surgery."

"How?" Kagome's heart felt heavy with this knowledge, and she could hear the emotion in Inuyasha's voice. She nuzzled closer to him.

"When they opened her up to get it out of her lungs, they allowed the cancer to spread to her heart. She died within a couple weeks, and she suffered before she left us. We were told the risks before hand, so there was nothing we could do about it." Inuyasha felt his throat tightened, but he tried to ignore it.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It sounds like I've missed out on meeting a great person."

He smiled down at her, "Oh, she was. I bet she'd see a lot of herself in you."

"Me?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, _you_," he kissed her forehead. "Anyway, youkai aren't immortal or anything but you're obviously aware of our lifespan and ability to withstand more than a normal human." She nodded, and he went on, "When an Inuyoukai mates, they join with their partner in heart, body, and soul. Love brings them together, they express their love through union, and during the first completion, they mark each other. That mark unites their souls, and in our case, it will give you those particular strengths."

"Mark?" Kagome scrunched her nose.

"Yeah, the blood has to be mixed, sealing the bond. And a symbol of their love will be permanently placed on each mate It can be done a number of ways, some more painful than others."

"It hurts?" She was beginning to feel a little skeptical of the whole idea.

Inuyasha smiled to try and reassure her, "that's why it's traditionally done during an orgasm."

Kagome's cheeks flared and he laughed, hugging her to him. "Don't worry, we don't have to take that step until you're ready."

Oddly, she found it wasn't really as bothersome as she made it out to be. Actually, the primal effect was somewhat alluring. 'I'm going to have some interesting dreams tonight.' Snuggling into the crook of his neck, she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Night, angel." He kissed the top of her head, a smile on his face as they both drifted into slumber.

* * *

**a/n I'm exhausted and my baby isn't sleeping as well as she usually does. So I'm off to bed. And for those out there that enjoy lemons, it will be coming soon. I won't drag it out too long, cuz it's not like they're teenagers or anything. Nightnight!**


	7. Love, Fame, and Loathing

**I know it's been a couple of days, but I had to update at least one of my other stories. Anyways, on with the story! Thank you to my reviewers and keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter 7: Fame and Loathing **

Inuyasha woke early, a grin spreading across his face as he pulled Kagome closer to him. Things couldn't be more perfect. A flash of lightening caught his eye, 'Well, almost perfect.' Thunder crashed, startling the girl in his arms awake. The smell of rain was heavy in the air, and he then realized that he'd left the top down on the car.

"Shit!" Mumbling an apology and a kiss on the cheek, he jumped out of bed and out the door.

Kagome yawned and stretched, knowing it was way too early to get up. A flash of lightening brought attention to her ring, which she really hadn't gotten a good look at last night. Turning her hand this way and that, she marveled at the way it sparkled. It was a little too flashy for her, but she had to admit it was gorgeous. Holding one hand inside the other, she squealed softly. Not only was she engaged to her very best friend, but he was handsome... nah, cut that... sexy as hell to boot. That wasn't even close to his best feature, though. Wind howled across the roof of the cabin before she heard the steady drum of rain. Grinning, she only had to wait a few seconds before a drenched, cursing hanyou came barging through the door, slamming it behind him. She jumped at the bang, but the smile never left her face.

"Aww, is my puppy all wet?" She teased.

Currently wringing out his hair in the basin, he turned to her and smirked, "Shouldn't have gone there." He started walking towards her and she screamed, pulling the blankets over her head. Her fortress didn't hold up very long before he pressed his rain soaked body against hers.

"Inu! You ass!" Playfully hitting him on the chest, as her arms were pinned between them.

He stopped her pitiful assailment by grabbing her fist and kissing her, his wet silver tresses falling about her face and pillow. He pulled her arm free and wrapped it around his neck, and she followed suit with the other, and relaxing her legs now that he'd won the short wrestling match anyway. Despite being saturated, his body felt warm as he settled between her legs, the intimate position ignited a flame deep in the pit of her stomach. When Inuyasha sucked on her lower lip, she sighed against his mouth which turned quickly into a moan as his tongue thrust through her parted lips.

Inuyasha ran one of his hands up her side, from the knee of her propped up leg to just below her breast, tracing patterns on top of her clothing the whole way. He delighted in the way she shivered from his touch. Pulling away from her swollen lips, he placed feather light kisses along her jawbone. Her fingers made it tentatively to one of his ears, shyly touching it. Pressing his head into her hand, he encouraged her to do as she pleased before returning to his kisses.

Kagome smiled giddily at finally being able to touch the very things that had held her interest since she'd first seen him as a child. They were soft and velvety on the outside, and smooth on the inside. Getting bolder, she rubbed up and down, then circling the base. A gentle vibration started against her chest, and she unconsciously arched into him, surprising herself with her body's reaction. Inuyasha mouth closed over the pulse point of her neck, and her eyes opened wide before closing again with another moan.

Inuyasha's growl increased at her response, eager to hear more. He flicked his tongue against her skin, his own arousal increasing when she squirmed under him.

Kagome was startled out of the world Inuyasha was emersing her in when she felt something pulse against her. She may have been quite innocent when it came to men, but she wasn't so naive to know what was throbbing against her womanhood.

"Inu..."

With an apologetic smile, he shifted his weight to the side. "I'm sorry, I let myself get carried away."

Kagome blushed, "Don't be sorry. You're not the only one who enjoyed it."

"I have to remember your first kiss was just yesterday," he teased and she stuck her tongue out in response, which he promptly caught in his mouth. Suckling the appendage, he pushed forward and kissed her passionately. Pullling away, he pressed his forehead against hers, "That's another one for the books."

Kagome laughed, shoving him so she could get off the bed. "Well, since you're already soaked, I want a shower."

"Um, I wouldn't recommend it. Remember, the shower is outside and doesn't run hot water at the moment?"

"Duh!" She bopped him on the head, "I meant, I want to leave and shower. I feel gross! I was wading in a lake last night!"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Whatever thy queen wishes."

"Ha ha, now, do you have an umbrella?"

He narrowed his eyes, scowling, "What do you think?"

Grabbing his coat, "Okay, guess I'll just use this!" She threw open the door and used it as protection from the rain as she ran to the car, giggling the whole way.

"Hey!" He shut the door, locking it, and dashed after her. Kagome had just reached the car when he pinned her against the side of it from behind. "I should throw you in the lake!"

"Inuyasha! You're seriously invading my personal bubble here!"

He grabbed her ass and licked the shell of her ear, "This, Kagome, is invading your personal space." Moving his head down, he suckled at her neck, placing his other hand right below her breast and pulling her back into his chest. Spinning her around, he stole her lips, not waiting for permission before taking over her mouth. Bringing both hands to her butt, he lifted her so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Her cleavage was just at the right vantage point, and he used his tongue to trace the lines. Kagome sucked in her breath, throwing her head back as the rain poured down on them. If it weren't for the bra she still wore, the white shirt she was wearing would have exposed all of her. Still, her nipples peaked under the clothing, and he took one between his teeth, resulting in a heavy groan and her legs tightening around him. Again, he knew his arousal was letting itself known. She didn't pull away this time, but instead, rocked against him as he assaulted her breasts. Feeling her warmth against him made his desire stronger, but he knew he couldn't do this to her here. Reluctantly, he set her down, kissing her again passionately before releasing her to gain her barings again.

Kagome was dizzy with excitement, and part of her didn't want it to stop. She'd never imagined being touched by a man would be so... so exilarating. But she had yet to even tell her family. It just didn't seem right, morally at least. Inuyasha reached to her right and opened the door, motioning for her to get inside before heading to the opposite to enter.

As soon as he started the car, he turned on the heat. "Well, putting the top up seems kind of pointless now, don't you think?" He smiled at her.

"Hey, I tried not to get wet! That's your fault!"

"Oh, yes, you did get very _very_ wet," he put the car in reverse, righting it before driving it down the driveway. Once he pulled out into the street, he chanced a peek at the girl beside him to see her face pinken. "No come back? Speachless? Not my kitten! Never!" Kagome offered him a glare, which still didn't take the embarrassment from her features. Reaching down, he picked up her hand and brought it to his face, kissing the back of it. "You are adorable, you know that?" Dropping their hands to the bench seat between them, he laced his fingers with hers.

"Yep, I do! And you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I was going to let you shower with me, but now that we've had our little drenched interlude already," he turned to her briefly and pouted, "I'm showering alone."

"Aww, that's mean!"

"So is pinning me against a car in the rain!"

"Hey! You weren't protesting!"

"That's because..." His hand had moved from her own and was making its way up her leg.

"Because...?"

"Damn it!" She pushed his hand away, giggling, "I can't think when you do that!"

"Just the way I like 'em, stupified and speachless," his smirk grew, "although, I could never get sick of hearing those moans."

She back handed his arm, "Stop it! Geez, I never knew you were such a pervert!"

"Hey, Miroku's the perv, not me."

"I'd bet you'd rival him."

"I can't help what you do to me."

"I haven't started anything! It was _you_ who initiated!"

Inuyasha tilted his head to her, "All I have to do is look at you, or hear your voice, and all I want to do is please you. Feel you, kiss you, love you." He ended with a smile.

Kagome grasped his hand again, squeezing it, "Now how am I supposed to retort to that?"

"Tell me that I make you horny, baby," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed, "You're impossible!"

"I do my best."

**x0x**

Inuyasha had dropped her off with the promise to return later that day and they'd go out for dinner. She enjoyed a nice, long, hot shower before meeting her mother in the living room. When she'd gotten home, she'd practically barreled up the stairs, yelling an 'I'll explain later!' behind her at her mother's questioning look.

"Hi Mama!" She leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then she sat next to her on the couch.

The first thing Aemi noticed was the rock on her finger. Grabbing her daughter's hand, she looked up at her, "Is this from Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded, a huge smile lighting her face. "Isn't it a little soon?"

Taking a deep breath, "Mama, you remember the friend I had online, the guy I've been talking to for three years?"

"Oh my!" She got it instantly, "What a small world!"

"He asked me last night, and there's no way I could say no. I already know I love him. As soon as he told me who he was, it all fell into place. I already had an attraction, but it just increased ten fold." She thought for a moment, "It's so wierd..." Her smile returned, "But I'm so happy, Mama!"

Aemi chuckled, "Then I'm happy for you, too. Besides, I like Inuyasha. He's a fine man, and I know he'll take good care of you."

Kagome frowned, "Not just because of the money, right?"

Her mother smiled, "No dear, because he's a strong trustworthy individual. I can count on him to protect and care for you, as well as be faithful and understanding."

"You can tell all that, hmm?" Kagome scrutinized.

She patted her knee, "Call it a mother's instinct, dear. You'll have it when you have your own children." Her smile broadened, "Which won't be long, will it?"

"Mama! We just got engaged!"

Aemi giggled softly before looking at her serously, "That's another reason why I know he'll be good for you, because he respected your upbringing and customs, even though he's part youkai. I'm sure your father and grandfather will find it commendable."

"I'm glad, Mama. I want this family to welcome him, as he doesn't have much family of his own."

Nodding her understanding, "Have you set a date?"

"Well, no, but I'll be sure to talk about it over dinner tonight."

"Dinner?" She looked down at her watch, "You must hurry and get ready! It's already 4:35!"

"He's picking me up at 6, so I'll have plenty of time to get ready." Standing up, she excepted her mother's hug.

"Congratulations, baby."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"And that's quite a nice piece of jewelry there, you be careful with it."

"I will." Heading back upstairs with a smile, she decided to make herself up for her dinner date.

**x0x**

Why was he nervous? He was just another man, just like him. 'Yeah, and he can also demand I never see Kagome again.' Inuyasha knew it was a bit backwards, but before anything went any further, he had to get the acceptance of her father. Every man's favorite pass time!

"Mr. Taisho?" A middle-aged secretary came out from inside the office.

"Yes," he stook up, straightening his tie. He'd rushed home, showered, and got dressed so he'd be on time for the appointment he'd made on his way from Kagome's house.

"Mr. Higuarshi will see you now."

"Thank you, ma'am." He followed her through the door, and bowed in thanks when she gestured for him to sit down and left the room.

"Inuyasha, is it?"

He nodded, extending his hand. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry we haven't had the pleasure of meeting before today."

The man offered a smile, "Well, it's no matter, my wife tells me good things about you."

Inuyasha smiled, "That's good to know. Sir, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I don't know if you're aware, but I've known your daughter for a long time now. We've just recently met each other in person, two months ago in fact. Things kind of fell in place, and well, I've known for a long time now that I've been in love with Kagome. Meeting her sealed it, and I can't deny my feelings."

Her father was listening to him, an amused smile on his face. "You chose my daughter, when even my acclaimed niece sought your affections?"

"With all due respect, sir, I find Kagome a much better person. In my eyes, no one could be more beautiful."

The man eyed him carefully, trying to distinguish brown nosing from truth, but he could see no false in his statements. "You are asking for permission to marry her, aren't you?"

Inuyasha fought the urge to avert his eyes. Nothing was less honorable than shame. "Sir, things moved exceptionally fast-" When a deep frown creased Mr. Higurashi's brow, he quickly corrected himself, "I have not, nor have any intentions, on dishonoring her, sir." He nodded his approval, his expression relaxing. "I did, however, already present her with a ring and proposed. I am here today to ask for your acceptance, and if you, for whatever reason, deem me not adequate, I will obligingly explain it to her and be on my way."

There was a chuckle in his tone, "My boy, I would never want to see a saddened face upon my little girl. Aemi has told me how happy she's been with you, and I think you both deserve that happiness. I respect you for your thoughtfulness in asking for my blessing, and you have it."

Inuyasha stood fast from his seat, thankful that it turned out right, and shook his hand enthusiastically, "Thank you, sir. I will do no less than treat her as highly as she deserves."

"I have no doubt, now you must excuse me, but I have a case." With bow and another thanks, Inuyasha hurried from the office. As soon as he stepped outside, he sighed in relief and drove home.

**x0x**

Inuyasha hurried and changed into a pair of slacks and button up shirt. Combing his hair into a ponytail, he fastened it back. His cell phone suddenly vibrated, nearly falling off the sink top. Shocked to see his father's number appear, he answered the call.

"Dad? What do I owe the honor?"

"Honor? My boy, you better have a good explanation."

Stumped, he drawled out, "Explanation?"

"Why I wasn't informed before you decided to get engaged and broadcast it all over the five o'clock news!" His father roared.

"Fuck! I told them to keep their mouths shut!" He dropped the phone, turning on the television and flipping through the news channels.

_"-said a local jeweler. It seems our hearthrob is finally taken, but the big question is by whom? Rumors have it that Kikyou HIgurashi is excitedly awaiting his calling."_

"Son of a bitch!" Picking the phone back up, he asked, "Are you still there?"

"Having the pleasure of your temper tantrum. Now what is going on?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Look, yes, I got engaged, but I didn't want anyone to know about it yet. I warned those girls not to tell anyone, but it seems it leaked out anyway."

"You got engaged without my permission?"

"Since when do I need your permission? I'm a grown man!"

"Have you forgotten who oversees your business? Did the thought ever cross your mind that just up and getting engaged would ruin your career?"

"I don't give a shit about my career! I give a shit about _her_, and that's all that matters."

"I'm not going to be ignorant and assumed this young lady is Kikyou Higurashi."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Even better, her cousin." There was a pause on the line.

"You say you've known this girl for three years?"

"Yeah, ain't that a bitch, eh? Small fucking world, isn't it?"

"Kagome is her name?"

Whoa, hold the train. "How the hell do you know her?"

"We had had a talent scout go to the local schools, and that's where we found Kikyou. I was her first agent, if you remember."

"Yeah, so what, you happened to run into Kagome as well?"

"If you haven't noticed, the girls look nearly identical! We mistook her for Kikyou, and even when we got it all straightened out, we still wanted to sign her."

Inuyasha grinned, "Let me guess, she refused?"

"Stop being a smart ass," his father barked, "and yes, she did." In the background, he could hear the faint sound of fingers snapping, "You know, this would be great! She would look lovely beside you."

"She won't do it," Inuyasha stated flatly.

"You could talk her into it."

"I _won't_ do that to her. I'm not even going to force her to appear in person for the announcement if she doesn't want to. Hell, I don't want to do a live announcement, but I know you're going to make me."

"At least your head works a little. Look, just give me an inch, talk to her, see what she says. I'll be calling you tomorrow morning."

The line went dead and Inuyasha closed it with a growl. Why did his career have to be involved in every aspect of his life? Even his underwear weren't a secret! Looking to his wall clock, he realized he only had 10 minutes to make it to Kagome's on time. He grabbed his suit jacket and keys.

"Shit! I'm going to lose my dinner reservations!" Running out to his car, he jumped in and started it. He was backing out of his garage before his door was even up fully. Luck was barely on his side, as he managed to not scrape his car.

**x0x**

Kagome came downstairs wearing a dark blue velvet, form fitting dress. There were tiny embroidered silver stars covering the whole thing and a silver chain around the waist. It was completely backless, as the strap tied around her neck, dipping down into a V neckline. She wore black toeless dress shoes and carried a matching purse. Her hair was done up in a tight bun, a couple of curled strands hanging down in front of her face. Kagome needed little makeup and only wore eyeshadow and mascara.

Aemi smiled when she heard the click of her daughter's shoes on the tile floor. Her husband turned, whistling. "Dear, you look lovely!" She enveloped Kagome in a motherly hug. "Inuyasha will love it."

"Thank you, Mama!" She spun, smiling widely at her father before bending down and kissing his cheek.

"You look beautiful, angel," he lifted her hand gingerly, turning it to get a good look at the ring. "This is a very nice accessory."

Kagome gasped, her other hand going to her mouth. "Oh my, Daddy, I-"

He waved his hand, bidding her no big deal, "Inuyasha came by the office today and told me everything." He grinned at her, "You just promise me that smile will never leave your eyes, and you have my blessing."

She smiled, tears in her eyes, and hugged him. "Thank you, so much!" A steady knock on the door, and her parents got up and left the kitchen. 'What's up with that?' Shaking her head, Kagome opened the door to admit her fiance.

Inuyasha's gaze settled on her and it took everything to keep his jaw from dropping. "My love, you're absolutely breath-taking." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, whispering in her ear, "I don't want to rush, but we're going to be late for dinner."

"We're leaving!" Kagome called behind her, hearing a response as she shut the door, lacing her arm in his. He opened the car door for her, and she was pleased to see the top was up. 'At least my hair will stay put.'

The ride started out in a comfortable silence, until Inuyasha spoke up, "I don't believe I've ever seen anyone look so gorgeous."

"Oh, stop! I'm sure you've seen girls done up better than I am."

"Excuse me, but I'm not in love with any other girl, and that alone increases your beauty."

Kagome smiled, offering her hand for him to hold, "You're such a suck up." When his lower lip stuck out in a pout, she giggled, "I love you, too, puppy." He squeezed her hand.

**x0x**

They got to the Fugakyu 10 minutes late, but they managed to save their reservation. Kagome wasn't unaccustomed to fancier restaurants, but her family was more prone to making dinner than eating out. It was nice, either way, and very romantic. Inuyasha had reserved a semi-secluded table, set with candlelight and soft music. The sushi was great, and she really loved the sushi bar. She remembered being enthralled with the boats floating in the moat around the bar when she was a child. It took everything for her parents to pull her away from it.

After dinner, he'd driven them to a park near her house, where they watched kids play with their parents until the sun began to set behind the trees.

Inuyasha's arm tightened around her shoulders, "How many kids?"

Kagome jumped slightly as he broke the broke the quiet, "I'm sorry, what?"

"How many kids?" Inuyasha repeated. When she gave him a wierd look, he clarified, "How many kids do you want?"

"Kids?" She squeaked. "Um, well, I don't know."

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me you haven't sat there with Sango and dreamed about what your lives. Like what your husband would be like and how many kids you'd have," he nuzzled her neck, "or how great making them would be."

Kagome giggled, trying to pull away from his tickling nose. "Is that all you think about?" A yelp escaped her as he lifted her from the bench and placed her on his lap sideways.

"Until you satisfy my craving, yes." He kissed along her collarbone, one hand propping her up on her back, the other rubbing circles on her belly.

"Craving? What am I, a drug?"

"The best kind," he mumbled against her ear, as his attentions had left a trail up her neck. She shivered against him, and he pulled back, "Are you cold, or are you just enjoying my minstrations?"

"Little bit of A, little bit of B," she snidely answered. Inuyasha removed his suit jacket, draping it over her shoulders and hugged her close, effectively trapping her arms within. "Um, I can't move."

"All the better."

"Shouldn't we get home, it's pretty dark?"

"I want to hold you a just a little longer, okay?" Inuyasha tucked her head under his chin, listening to Kagome sigh softly as she snuggled into him.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Inuyasha."

"There's many more where that came from." He kissed her forehead and watched as the final crimson rays disappeared below the horizon.

**x0x**

Inuyasha was dreading this, but it had to be addressed. Unfortunately, it was a part of his life. His father had set up a press conference, which Kagome had the choice whether to attend or not. He had yet to ask her, but he was currently on his way up her driveway.

Her mother answered the door, letting him know that Kagome would be right down. True to her word, Kagome met him in the kitchen a couple minutes later, a robe on and bath towel wrapped around her head. "Come on upstairs Inuyasha, we can talk while I'm getting dressed and stuff." She turned and went back upstairs.

"Miroku said you called Sango this morning." He sat down, spinning in her desk chair.

"Yeah, she was surprised I didn't call her the minute it happened, but I explained to her that you threw me in the lake." Entering the bathroom, she closed the door most of the way.

"That's not what happened! She's going to think I'm a jerk!" He saw the robe fall to the ground and resisted the urge to join her.

"Aww, don't worry, I told her that you pinned me against your car in the pouring rain and molested me to make up for it."

"Kag! She's going to have my nuts you know!" His eyes widened when the door opened and she came out in a large light blue t-shirt and panties to sit at her vanity. Inuyasha rose and approached her. "You're a vixen, you know that?"

Kagome picked up a comb, running it slowly through her hair. "Hmm?" He knelt in front of her and circled her waist with his arms.

"Don't act all innocent," lifting her shirt, he trailed kisses over her belly. "You look damned cute."

She grinned, "Thankies!" Taking his chin in her hand, she asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

His expression fell, and he sat back on his haunches. "I have a press conference today to announce our engagement."

"Oh," she frowned. "I'm sorry, I know you hate that stuff."

"Yeah well, if I don't do it, the whole world will come up with its own ideas. The girls at the jeweler spilled the beans even though I asked them not to."

"It's not that big of a deal is it?"

"My main concern was you hearing before I did it, by some ungodly chance. My father did manage to hear it over the news and was mildly annoyed by it. Not to mention, you're dear cousin thinks I'm going to ask _her_."

"Oh my, that is a problem," she mocked, giggling when he tickled her knee.

"I don't even have to mention your name... yet... if you don't want me to." She shrugged in response, working on braiding her hair into a twist. "If you would like to just get it done and over with, we could go on together. I don't know how you feel about being televised."

Kagome chewed her lower lip, contemplating if she wanted such a spot light or not. "Well, while I adored you before I met you, your fame means nothing to me. However, I'm marrying all of you, even the model. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't support you?"

Inuyasha pulled her into a quick, sweet kiss, "Thank you, baby."

"When is the press conference?"

He looked to her clock, "Um... in about 40 minutes?"

"Forty minutes! How long will it take to get there?" She got up from the vanity, searching through her closet for something nice to wear.

"About 15 minutes, give or take."

She stopped searching through the clothes and started pushing him out the door, "I have 25 minutes to get ready, _you_ get out!" The door was promptly slammed in his face.

Chuckling, he strolled downstairs to chat with her mother.

Twenty minutes later, she met him at the door in a long black silk skirt and a silk silver and black striped top. It had a large collar, the buttons starting low, but not low enough to show any cleavage. The sleeves were halfway up her arm, a large cuff folding over. She wore a sterling silver chain with a black teardrop gem and a bracelet on her right wrist. The same black toeless dress shoes from the night before adorned her feet. "C'mon, I didn't even bother with makeup." Grabbing his arm, she drug him out the door.

They got there with five minutes to spare. Parking the car, he put his arm up on the headrest and looked at her. "You're going to make many men very jealous."

Kagome got out of the car, "Oh hush." He came around and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him. Kissing her on the forehead, he thanked her again. "Just think of it this way, you owe me." She grinned, kissing his cheek and pulling away to only hold his hand.

**x0x**

**_A/N _Press questions are in **_italics_

Inuyasha stepped up to the podium, "Ladies and gentelmen, I'm aware that some rumors have been circulating, and I'm here today to justify what is true and what isn't. Firstly, yes, I am engaged. I am disappointed in Henry's Jewelers, considering I asked for their confidentiality until I was prepared for the announcement. Thankfully, it didn't do too much harm."

_"Mr. Taisho, may we know the name of the lucky lady?"_

"Actually, she's come with me today so I can show off the love of my life. He gestured to the curtain, which admitted Kagome into the room. Her stature was professional, her posture straight, an elegant smile on her face. Her cheeks were ever so slightly flushed, but that just added to her appeal in his eyes. Taking her arm, he led her to the platform. There were quite a few gasps and murmurs when they got a good look at her. "I present Kagome Higurashi, my fiance." The room errupted in chatter.

_"She's related to Kikyou, then?"_

_"What does Kikyou think about this?"_

_"How did you meet?"_

_"Is she a model?"_

_"Why the sudden decision to marry?"_

_"Is she pregnant?"_

Now Kagome's face was red. Inuyasha whispered his apologies and held his hands up. "Please be respectful that this is her first time with the media."

Kagome calmed herself and then leaned towards the microphone, giving Inuyasha a reassuring smile, "Kikyou Higurashi is my cousin. No, I've never modeled, it's just not my thing. I met him online a few years ago, and we recently met in person. And _no_ I'm not pregnant, I have family honor." She mumbled, "Did I get them all?"

Inuyasha smiled, squeezing her arm lightly, "It may seem sudden to all of you, but I've been in love with this beautiful lady for a very long time."

_"When is the wedding?" _

_"Will it be public or private?"_

"We haven't set a date yet, and it will most definately be private." Inuyasha rubbed circles on her back. "And that is all for today, thank you." He ushered her off the podium and behind the curtain, immediately pressing his lips to hers. Breaking the kiss, he hugged her, "You did great, babe. Thank you for doing this for me."

"You're welcome." Kagome excepted his hand as they hurried back to the car. "They have no tact do they?"

"Reporters? Not a bit." They got in and he started the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

"I can't believe they asked if I was pregnant!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Not yet."

"Ugh, Inu, you're horrible," she pushed his shoulder.

He placed a hand on her stomach, "You mean, you don't want a little Inuyasha growing in there?"

Kagome glanced over to see if he was serious. A smile played at his lips, but he seemed pretty sincere. "In time, honey. I'm no Virgin Mary."

Waggling his eyebrows, "Say the word."

"No."

"That wasn't the word I was thinking of..."

**x0x**

"What! You've got to be kidding me! He chose my homely cousin over me? What is his problem!" Kikyou paced the foyer, fuming from the newscast she'd just seen. Looking to her butler, "Get me a plane ticket to Tokyo."

**x0x**

**a/n Okay, sorry this update was longer than the rest. Christmas is coming and I was splurging on my new baby! Review!**


	8. Bombshell

**This chapter has been sitting on my computer for a couple days, as I was going to add to it. I decided to just post it and continue later. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Bombshell**

You know how you wake up in the morning after having a great dream, and you lay there trying to get back to sleep in hopes that it will return? Kagome even went to the length of pulling her curtains and burying her face between her pillows. In her dream world, there was no need of stopping before things got too hot and heavy. Uncovering her head, she tossed the pillow next to her and sighed. How did he manage to instill such longing into her? Little innocent Kagome having inappropriate dreams. Not even just that, the sex wasn't all sweet and slow either! Blushing at her imagination, she turned over on her side and sighed. Her alarm clock had woke her just as he had...

"We're not going there," Kagome grumbled, sitting up and stretching. Today, she'd have to go to school no matter what. It had been too easy to just forget about it the last couple days, but she had to finish her degree.

After going through her morning routine, she turned on her computer, curious to see if Inuyasha would be on or not. Yawning, she groaned, "Great, four days of sleeping in and I can't wake up!" Clicking on her IM client, she was mildly surprised to see Inuyasha on.

_**lynx: **why are you up so early? work?_

_**inupuppy: **woke up from this awesome dream_

A tingle went down her back as she thought of the dream she'd woke up from herself.

_**lynx: **what was your dream about?_

_**inupuppy: **this really great girl that i fell madly in love with _

"Aww!" Kagome smiled from ear to ear.

_**lynx: **lucky woman_

_**inupuppy: ** nah! she's stuck with me the rest of her life :P_

_**lynx: **can't be that bad... if you piss her off, she'd could always hit you over the head with a rolling pin and chain you to the basement wall_

_**inupuppy: **kinky_

_**lynx: **with the rats _

_**inupuppy: **:shrug: dinner_

_**lynx: **and spiders_

_**inupuppy: **midnight snack_

_**lynx: **:cringe: ewww... okay, COCKROACHES_

_**inupuppy: **now i'm drawing the line_

_**lynx: **i have five minutes before school_

_**inupuppy: **i was wondering when you were going to go back_

_**lynx: **i'd rather be spending time with you_

_**inupuppy: **you know, you don't HAVE to go to school_

_**lynx: **i'm not going to go nearly four years and then quit a month before i get my degree_

_**inupuppy: **fine... but then i forbid you to work_

_**lynx: **excuse me! i hope you're joking_

_**inupuppy: **i have enough money for the both of us to live the rest of our lives without work_

_**inupuppy: **BUT_

_**inupuppy: **it's your decision, you can work if it makes you happy_

_**lynx: **:hugs: thanks... sorry, i gotta go_

_**inupuppy: **:(_

Kagome's phone rang, and she shut the window, answering it.

"Hey," she smiled.

"I wish you'd just stay with me."

"And I wish I could, but I have to go. Why don't you meet me here when I get out? I'm only have two classes today, so I'll be done in two and a half hours."

"I'll be there, love ya, baby."

Kagome wanted to jump up and down, those words were so great to hear, "I love you, too."

**x0x**

"That was the longest three hours of my life!" Inuyasha bombarded her as soon as she pulled in.

Kagome closed the car door and hugged him, "Longest hours of you life? Since our little news conference, I had so many people coming up to me and asking me questions, it's a wonder I got any work done."

"Welcome to the limelight."

"That's your position, darling," she drawled, "I much prefer getting the last bit of school out of the way without it."

"I still don't see why you have to leave me for a few hours every day." He mock pouted, "I hate school."

"That's because," she tapped his nose, "_you_ never had to go to college."

"Hey now," he smirked before stealing her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he deepened the kiss, pressing her against her car door.

"Get a room!" Souta called from the doorway.

Inuyasha let her go, scowling at her brother, "I think it's time you move in with me."

"I don't think my parents would like that." Kagome grabbed his hand, pulling him into the house. As they passed Souta she asked, "Why aren't you in school and where's mom?"

"My classes end at 11:35, and mom's at some girly get together party thing." He picked up the sandwich he'd made himself and headed upstairs, probably to play a video game.

"Another tupperware party: Shaking her head, she followed him upstairs, Inuyasha in tow. "That's why I want to work, otherwise, I'll turn into my mom. She's always going to silly get togethers with my dad's partner's wife."

"Well, unlike your father, I won't have to work all the time." Once they got in her bedroom, he shut and locked her door behind them and pushed her onto her bed. "So you'll have plenty to do, keeping me occupied."

"Inuyasha!"

Kissing her chin, he stared at her, "What?"

"I didn't bring you up here to do this!"

"Do what?" He ran his claws along her stomach, under her shirt. "I'm not doing anything."

"Mmhmm, sure you're not," she laid back, enjoying the shivers he was envoking.

"You need to move in with me."

"Not 'til after we're married."

"Okay, let's get married tonight."

Kagome sat up on her arms, "You're not serious?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "It's all up to you, babe. My brother and father won't be coming, and I don't want anything big. Do you?"

"Why wouldn't they come? It's your wedding!"

"They've lived in the U.S. since I was fourteen."

Her mouth hung open, "Your father left you alone?"

"Feh, it's no big thing. I was perfectly able to take care of myself."

"That's still young! Where did you live?"

"He set me up with the apartment I live at now, and I just paid the bills."

"Aww, I can't believe you've been alone for almost ten years!" She sat up and hugged him.

"I wasn't always alone, 'cos Miroku would come over all the time."

"When did you meet him?"

"I think we were twelve."

"I met Sango when I was eight. We went to elementary school together, and she kicked some guy's ass for calling me stumpy."

"Stumpy?"

"I was short back then."

"You're still short."

"Well, excuse me for not being 6'3! I'm happy at 5'6."

"Everyone's the same height laying down," he nibbled her earlobe.

"Ha ha, that's so old!" She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I want a small wedding. I think I'd like it on a beach, with my family, close to sunset."

"Sounds good to me! How about tomorrow?"

"Yash! It takes longer than a day to plan a wedding!"

He pouted, pulling her against his chest, "Didn't it feel good waking up next to me Monday morning?"

Kagome smiled, tilting her head to look up at him, "Yes, I want to do that every morning."

"You know youkai don't usually get married, even if they take a human mate? A legal document is drawn afterwards, much like a marriage license."

"Really?"

He nodded, "But I know you're going to want a wedding, little miss girly girl."

"Hey, I can't help it! I want to wear the pretty white dress!"

"You're going to deny me over the color of a dress?" He bit her bottom lip playfully.

"Yep!" She stuck her tongue out, which he captured before pushing her head forward with one hand, his other on the small of her back. Kagome moaned into the kiss, as he was relentless on exploring every crevice of her mouth. The hand on her back moved up her shirt, unclasping her bra in one stroke. His claws traced light patterns on her skin.

Inuyasha left her mouth to lick behind her ear, trailing down her neck and sucking right above the shoulder. Pushing her on her back, he pulled her shirt up and immediately took one rosy peak into his mouth, swirling the nipple with his tongue. Using one arm to prop himself up, he unclasped her jeans with the other. Kissing the valley between her breasts, his lips closed over the other, suckling until he heard her moan.

Kagome felt his fingers brush her through her underwear, and her heartbeat increased. At first he used light strokes, building a heat in her lower stomach. She pushed against his hand, arching her back into him at the same time. His lips left her chest, leaving her open to the cool air and yearning for the return of his mouth on her. Not to disappoint, his kisses continued down her stomach. Within that time, he'd pulled her jeans halfway down her thighs.

Inuyasha pulled himself back up, ravishing her lips again in a searing kiss. Slipping her panties down, he growled in satisfactoin as her juices coated his fingers. Continuing his menstrations, he began a circular motion that had her wriggling. Placing one claw inside her vagina, he experimented with a come hither motion. Kagome bucked against his hand, and he kissed her mouth once more before sliding back down her body. Inserting another finger, he pumped them slowly in and out of her, loving the look of pleasure on her face. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted with her panting breaths. Pulling her jeans and underwear completely off, he dipped his head between her legs. The spicy scent of her arousal hit him full on, and he groaned as his dick pressed against the confinement of his pants. Licking her folds, he flicked his tongue against her clit, causing her cry his name. For fear of her brother hearing, he brought his other hand to her mouth to hush her. Kagome took one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on it. He growled against her, catching the nub between his teeth gently. Switching his fingers and tongue, he tasted all of her. Using a quick back and forth motion with two fingers, he met her rhythm until she was spasming beneath him.

Closing her mouth firmly around his finger, she held in her cry of pleasure as her entire world tipped. Inuyasha only sped up, and the feeling was nearly overwhelming. Knitting her hands in his hair, she silently begged him to release her from the mind blowing sensation. After a moment, he succumbed to her plea, their lips meeting in a fiery kiss. Her hips rocked against him, and the rumbling increased in his chest. Pulling away from her kiss, he met her wanton gaze.

"Kagome?"

At the moment, all she could think of was the aching emptiness she felt, which she couldn't even start to comprehend. Her body's reaction to him was all on its own, and her mind had left all conscious thought a long time ago. Somewhere in the recesses of her brain, she knew she should stop, but she didn't want to. Her family had raised her to save her virginity for her wedding night, but then again, they hadn't talked of the possibility of her loving a youkai, or even hanyou. What was more important? Human virtues or the love of the man in front of her?

"Inuyasha, I can't do this here."

He kissed her forehead, "I understand."

Kagome smiled, petting one of his ears, "No, I mean, I don't want to do this _here_." Inuyasha regarded her quizzically. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Take me to the cabin."

Surprise etched its way into his features, "When?"

"Now."

On its own accord, his manhood reacted for him as it throbbed against his thigh. 'Sweet god, I don't know if I'll last that long.'

"I want to be alone."

"Kagome... I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for. I thought you wanted to wait until we got married?"

"When it's done, I'm your mate, right?" He nodded slowly, "Then the wedding can come later for my family. I love you, Inuyasha. There's nothing that can prove that more to me. Morals aren't going to teach me how I feel, I have to listen to my body and my heart." Kagome traced his cheek with her fingers. "All I need is you."

Embracing her tightly, he kissed the top of her head, "Woman, you can't come to realize just how much I love you, and how those words effect me."

Kagome rubbed her hand lightly against his swollen member, "I can get an idea." She giggled when his ears visibly drooped. Slipping past him, she put her clothing back on.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to lick his lips in anticipation when she bent over right in front of him to pick up her jeans. Redirecting his gaze to her face, he said, "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Mmhmm, now let's go before I change my mind." Kagome laughed leapt out of the bed and picked her up, speeding out the door. With her arm around his shoulder, she reached up and pet one of his ears, but halfway down the stairs, they flattened against his head and he let out a annoyed growl. "Inuyasha? I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

He shook his head, finishing their descent and putting her on her own feet. "No, we have company."

Kagome tilted her head to see his face, still loosely held in his embrace, "Who?"

Inuyasha laid a chaste kiss on her lips and then forehead before allowing her to go open the door. "Your _lovely_ cousin," he griped.

"Oh," Kagome's eyes widened before narrowing. "What could she possibly want that she felt the need to come all the way from America?" Inuyasha scowl darkened as an insistant rap sounded at the door. He turned and left for the living room, muttering obsenities under his breath. "Here we go," she sighed, turning the doorknob.

"Kagome, I trust I find you well?" Kikyou pushed past her chauffeur and into the kitchen. With a bored glance around the room, she commented, "Aunt Aemi really must consult with my internal designer."

Forcing a smile, Kagome shook her head, "Mama likes the house just the way it is, thank you anyway. So for what reason have you blessed us with your presence?"

Kikyou ordered the bags the driver had brought in to be placed upstairs in the guest bedroom. Returning the callous expression, she straightened her shoulders, "I've decided it's been entirely too long since I've spent time with my dear cousin and her family."

She couldn't stand the way Kikyou talked down her nose at her, or anyone else for that matter. Her nails cut into the skin of her palm as she tried to keep the welcoming smile on her face, "Oh? How long will you be staying?" Kagome was silently fuming. How dare this woman come into their home and not even ask if it's okay for her to stay. Certainly, Kikyou had enough money to purchase a grand hotel room. Harboring not a bit of trust for her cousin, Kagome felt uneasy with the situation.

"My flight returns to New York on Sunday," she saw the flickering of the television screen in the other room and smirked, "Shall we continue on to the family room? I'm very jetlagged and a comfortable cushion would be nice."

Biting her lip, Kagome led the way out of the kitchen, knowing Inuyasha was going to be _thrilled_ to greet their guest. Stopping in the hallway, she could see him lounging on the couch, flipping through the channels. It looked as if he was trying to melt the television set with his glare as he punched on the remote. 'Nope, he's not liking this at all.' She made to turn around and offer an early dinner out, but Kikyou already spotted the aggrivated hanyou.

"So it is true," Kikyou stated in unbridled annoyance, "You did chose to wed my _cousin_."

Kagome frowned at her obvious diapproval, 'Who asked her opinion?' She met Inuyasha's gaze and was glad that she had him on her side. His golden eyes were narrowed in irritation.

"The best decision of my life," he countered, offering his fiancee a grin. Kagome smiled although aggitation was clear in her brown eyes.

"How coy," Kikyou sneered but forced a smile on her face. 'We'll just see how long this lasts.' She turned to face her cousin, "Allow me to treat you two to a congratulatory dinner, then."

Kagome started, "Oh, you don't have do that!" Staying the smirk that twitched at the corner of her lips, "Your blessing would be enough for us." Inuyasha's expression mirrored her thoughts as he grinned at Kikyou's back.

"I'm sure," Kikyou walked gracefully to the stairs, "I do believe I'd prefer a nap over sitting. If you would excuse me for a couple hours."

As she ascended, Kagome shook her head, walking over to her hanyou, who promptly placed her in his lap. "This can't be good."

"She's up to something," Inuyasha grumbled against her shoulder.

"As much as I would like to believe her intentions are good, I think you may be right. However, I can't comprehend what she thinks coming here for a few days will accomplish."

"Who knows," Inuyasha sighed against her neck, leaving a lingering kiss on her nape. "She already managed to ruin a perfectly good mood."

Kagome snuggled against him, a gentle frown creasing her brow, "I suppose we'll have to wait until next week to finish what we started."

Inuyasha tugged her chin to look at him, kissing her lips. "Don't say that," he pouted, "We could spend the next few days at the cabin." He waggled his eyebrows for effect.

With a giggle, she shook her forehead against his own, "I may not be Miss Prim and Proper, but I was raised with manners. My mother would frown upon me leaving for the duration of Kikyou's stay, no matter how inconvenient her appearance may be."

"I say we tie and gag her and send her on the next plane home," he pulled her down with him to lay on the couch.

"If only it were that easy," Kagome yawned, despite the fact that it was only late afternoon. Relaxing into his embrace, she let herself slip into a light nap.

Inuyasha watched her drift off within seconds and smiled, holding her closer. With a glare pointed towards the ceiling, he cursed Kikyou for her ill-timing. Kissing Kagome's cheek, he silently vowed that he wouldn't allow her cousin to hurt her. She was his to protect now, even from conniving family members.

**x0x**

**a/n There ya have it. I'll be working on more after the holidays. I also have another new story brewing. Review! **


	9. Dinner and a Show!

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my faithful readers! Things have been really rough lately. Besides my daughter, I'm working five days a week now. I've had two funerals (my grandma and a family friend); both my fathers' (don't ask:), my mother, my best friend, and my brother and sister's birthdays; and my first niece was born three months premature. AND I'm moving in a month, so things have been hectic. Finding time to sit and relax enough to write are few and far between, but I'm making an effort. Not only for those of you who are awaiting these updates, but because it helps me get my mind off my life. Thank you for being patient, or for at least not killing me!**

**Code of Conduct: Dinner and a Show!**

Kagome shifted in her chair, wishing her parents would have come to dinner with them. Souta had even turned down free food! As she watched Kikyou flaunt herself to Inuyasha, she came to the conclusion that the whole world was against her.

"_Cousin,_" Kikyou drawled, tilting her head to the side, "Were you aware that Inuyasha and I dated?"

At first, she seethed at the fact that Kikyou was too good to call her by her name. Then her attention turned bewildered to her fiance. "Oh really?" He'd just so happened to forget that little tidbit of information. The sudden anger that flared at her announcement died the moment she caught his reaction. No guilt, no 'Oh man I'm busted!', nadda.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance, smirking at the woman, "I didn't think that it was really important, seeing how it wasn't a productive part of my past."

Keeping a cool exterior, Kikyou merely smiled at Kagome, "Oh, it wasn't for long, but it was enough to leave an impression." Bringing her wine glass to her lips, she sipped before continuing, ignoring Inuyasha's snort. "Our parents are _still_ pushing the issue, as are our managers." She smirked at the hanyou, "You just didn't stick around long enough to see what a _real_ relationship entails."

Kagome nearly got up out of her seat, seriously considering knocking the glass of red wine into her cousin's lap. 'That bitch!' Before she could even defend herself, Inuyasha retorted calmly.

"I do believe they have the wrong _person_ in mind. Wouldn't you rather it be Shirouki?" He grinned as Kikyou's face contorted in outrage.

"I was _drunk_ you fool! I'll have you know that she was arrested for sexual harrassment!"

Kagome stiffled a giggle, coughing she looked to the other girl, "I guess it is true that celebrities know no boundries." She caught a scuff on the shin by Inuyasha at that comment and smiled at his frown.

"And what would _you_ know of fame? You're just common. Actually, scratch that, _below_ common. Your parents didn't have enough sense to force you into modeling. If they had, perhaps you'd be doing more than sweeping the shrine steps and changing dirty diapers."

"Excuse me, but I'm going to school to_ teach _children. And just to clue you in, they're five and older, no diapers! But I wouldn't expect some cold hearted bitch to know that!" Kagome took a breath before she finished, "I didn't want to become a model, because _I_ don't need to be the center of everyone's universe. So why don't you stop being a selfish little twit, leave _my Inuyasha_ alone, and get the hell over yourself!" Man that felt good! By now, she noticed she was standing and with a slight tint to her cheeks, she sat down.

Inuyasha closed his jaw, his eyes receding back into his head. He hadn't expected Kagome to blow up like that, but as she looked to him begging for forgiveness, he squeezed her hand. Kikyou's face had turned several shades darker, and she'd forcefully excused herself from the table. As soon as she was out of earshot, he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I couldn't have done it better myself."

His girl shook her head, leaning it against his, "I shouldn't have done that. Now everyone is staring at us."

Inuyasha raised his face, glowering at the watching eyes until they returned to what they were doing. "Don't worry about them, you'll probably never see them again." Leaning over, he traced the shell of her ear before stealing a chaste kiss. "Now, why don't we go home." He rose from his seat, gesturing for her to do the same.

"This should be an interesting ride home," Kagome pulled herself up with his offered hand. "Why did we travel together with her?

"Save cost on chilling the champaign," he mumbled under his breath, throwing his card down on the table for the tab. The waiter snatched it up, seemingly eager to see them on their way, and hurriedly placed the black book on the table.

"Have a good night, sir." He regarded Kagome snidely, openly showing his distaste of her uproarish behavior.

Shifting uncomfortably, she was relieved when Inuyasha took her arm and led her to the exit. "I'm didn't mean to start a scene-" she began.

"Didn't I say it was no big deal," he ushered her down the side walk, glancing up and down the busy street in search of the limo. "It's not like you could hurt her feelings, or her pride. She's too full of herself."

"I must've ruined all of those diners' meals!" Guess you could say she was a bit of a worrier.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement, pulling her in front of him to kiss her nose, "If you mutter one more word about it, I'm going to bite you."

Kagome pressed herself against him momentarily, blinking her eyes seductively, "Who says I wouldn't enjoy it?" He uttered a short growl and nipped her collar bone, making her giggle.

Finally, the dark blue vehicle pulled up, and Inuyasha allowed her to enter first before getting in and nodding for the chauffer to close the door. Settling next to her, he brought his arm around her shoulders, looking down to catch her worrying her lip. The gesture struck him as adorable, as he pulled her closer to his chest and exhaled into her hair. "Kitten, you are highly amusing."

"Amusing?" Kagome lifted her face to gawk at him, "I lost my temper, Inuyasha. I don't find that amusing in the least."

He grinned. "You're sexy when you're pissed." With a huff, she turned back around, her hair falling against her face, her lips persed in a frown. "See?"

With a sigh, she leaned up for a kiss, "I'll forget about it eventually. Right now, I just want to concentrate on how I'm going to deal with Kikyou." On cue, the window separating them from the driver lowered.

"Miss Kikyou called for her own escort home," he glanced at them through the mirror, "Shall we go back to Miss Higurashi's house, then?"

"You know, we could go back to my apartment or the cabin. Hell, we could stay there for the next four days." Inuyasha offered with more than a little hope.

Kagome shook her head, "As much as I would love to just ignore her presence, I have no choice but to entertain her."

"Let your family do it."

"They're never there, between work and their social life." She accentuated her point with a dismissive wave of her hand, not wanting to talk about the aggrivating subject of her family.

Inuyasha grumbled at the driver to return to the shrine, pulling his arm from around her and crossing them against his chest. "This is great, and next my father is going to miraculously appear."

Lifting an eyebrow, she offered a sympathetic smile, "Better than your brother."

"Feh."

"Oh, don't let this hit a sore spot, puppy. It'll be alright."

Inuyasha glared at her, "How the hell can you switch moods so quickly? What happened to Kikyou being the spawn of all annoyance?"

Chuckling, she wrapped her arm around his, "Because, despite her shenanagins, I'm not going to let her get to me."

"Humph, who said I let her get to me? She isn't worth my time, but it's her fault that I'm still horny." He swept his eyes downward to catch her reaction, a shit eating grin on his face.

"I'm not even going to encourage you by responding to that."

"You're no fun."

"Remember you said that the next time you get 'horny.' "

"Didn't I just say-" Inuyasha put his hand to his pocket, "Shit."

Kagome idly glanced out the tinted window, thinking it would serve him right if his father _did_ call to say he was in town. His curse turned her attention once again, "Who was it?"

"Text message from my manager," Inuyasha ran a hand across his face, "telling me that he heard of Kikyou being in town and wants to set up a shoot together."

"You have got to be kidding me."

His face set in a frown, "I wish I was." His phone vibrated again, and he opened the window with Kagome peering over as well. _"Don't even think about not showing up. Tomorrow morning 7:30 sharp at Garnor's."_

Kagome rested her head against his shoulder, "Don't you have a choice?"

"Eh, kind of. You see, I'm still signed on to a contract with the agency. They've been losing money because of my lack of enthusiasm for jobs. I'm sure Toutousai is ready to ring my neck."

"Do you think Kikyou had anything to do with this set up?"

"Not that I would put it past her but probably not." He offered his fiancee a gentle smile when her face contorted into a dissatisfied pout. "It'll be okay, it's not like it's a nude shoot or anything." His joke didn't lighten her mood at all as her expression settled into a deep frown. "C'mon, baby, it's all part of my job. You know, most people would die to be you. Dating one supermodel and related to another."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You aside, I'd rather shoot myself, thank you." She knew there was no point in dwelling over the situation. Besides the press interview, Inuyasha hadn't done anything but spend time with her. It wasn't right for her to forget that he had another life to live as well, even if it meant involving Kikyou.

"Why don't we go to Taijia's so you can catch up with Sango, maybe have a drink or two to make you feel better. I'm sure Miroku's probably with her, too."

Thinking it over, she smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist, "That sounds like a good idea. Should we tell the driver?"

"Nah, I'll drive."

"But what if you want to drink?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Don't worry about it, babe, I won't drive intoxicated."

Kagome eyed him, but she trusted him, so she let it slide. As soon as they got to her house, they exited the limo and jumped into his car.

**x0x**

"Kags!" Sango walked around the bar to give her friend a huge hug. Taking one glance at Inuyasha and glaring at Miroku, she pulled Kagome to sit at the other end. Pouring her a bay breeze, she slid the glass to her, setting her elbows on the counter.

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome took a nice long drink and smiled.

"You look flustered, what's going on?"

Sighing, she took another sip and set the glass down, "Kikyou flew in yesterday, and she's staying with us until Sunday."

"Since when does she pay your family visits?"

"Apparently, Inuyasha and I getting engaged was enough for Miss Prim and Proper to set foot in our homestead. She's lovely company, let me tell you." She frowned, rolling her eyes.

Sango grimaced, "And what exactly does she think she's going to accomplish by showing up?"

"Psht, screwed if I know. We went to dinner tonight," her cheeks reddened a bit, "and she managed to piss me off by talking down to me, _again_."

"She really is a bitch."

Kagome smirked, "Yeah, she even tried to tell me that her and Inuyasha were an item in the past."

Sango's eyes widened a bit, "Were they?" She caught sight of the boys out of the corner of her eye. Miroku was going on about something or another, while Inuyasha was sneaking glances at Kagome. 'Cute.'

"I guess they dated for a little bit, but it was nothing serious." She snickered, "Inuyasha brought up the fact that he found her cheating on him with another chick."

"No fucking way!" Sango slammed her hand over her mouth, "Oops, sorry." She grinned, "That's rich!"

"Yeah, that was pretty much the end of our dinner. So I have to put up with her for three more days, and to top it off, she has a shoot tomorrow morning with Inuyasha."

"Heh, well, it doesn't sound like she's much of a threat."

"No, I trust Inuyasha. It doesn't make her less of a pain."

"Gotta love the drama."

Kagome smiled. "So on another note, how are you and Miroku?"

Sango chuckled, "Believe it or not, I actually really like him. When I first met him, I thought he was just another pervert. He's really sweet, almost too sweet, but he's a genteman. I enjoy spending time with him. It's really weird." Her gaze drifted to said man, who was oblivious to her look.

"I'm so happy for you!" Kagome leaned down to whisper, "Maybe you'll be getting married soon, too."

"Huh? Whoa, hold the phone, Kags. I'm not ready for marriage!" Sango sputtered quietly.

"I didn't think I was going to get married now, either, but it's going to happen. By the way, you're going to be my maid of honor, right?"

"Of course! Who would be better for the job?" Sango grinned. "Do you guys have a date set?"

"Not yet. I think Inuyasha's kind of in a hurry, though." When her friend frowned, she quickly added, "Not that I'm complaining. It just takes time to prepare, so he has to be patient."

"That may be easier said than done," Sango snickered.

"I think you're right."

"Another drink?"

"Sure, why not." She passed her the empty glass.

**x0x**

"I seriously want to propose to her, Yash."

"Do you think she's ready for that?"

Miroku shrugged, "That's the problem, she's hard to read."

"Maybe you should give it time."

"You're one to talk."

"Keh, I'm special."

"Yeah, you're some kind of special!" That earned him a punch in the shoulder. "Dick!"

Inuyasha smirked, "I should get Kagome home."

"What time is it?"

"12:45, and I have to get up at 6 for that shoot."

"Ha, well, have fun with that."

Inuyasha growled, getting off his stool and heading over to his girl. "Hey, pretty lady, ready to go?"

Kagome yawned, nodding her head. "Yeah." She leaned over the bar to hug Sango, "Night, hun. Thanks for the drinks."

"Any time! See ya later, Inuyasha. Drive safely, or I'll have your ass!"

He saluted her, "Yes ma'am!"

Kagome smacked his arm lightly and pulled him towards the door. "Night Miroku," she called over her shoulder.

"Good night, guys! Be safe."

Inuyasha nodded to his friend and chuckled as Kagome staggered a bit next to him. "How many did you have?"

"Only two."

"Lightweight."

"Screw you."

"Nah, I don't do drunk chicks."

"How chivalrous of you."

**x0x**

Inuyasha carried the now sleeping Kagome up her porch steps, maneuvering the door open and then closed behind him. Tiptoeing up the steps, he finally made it to her bedroom and laid her down. He checked her alarm to make sure it was set, so she wouldn't be late to school the next morning. For a minute, he sat at the side of her bed, running his hand through her tresses. She mesmerized him without even trying. Sighing to himself, he got up and kissed her forehead before exiting her room. Just as he reached the end of the hallway, Kikyou's voice stopped him.

"Drunk is she?" She was leaning against the guest bedroom doorframe.

"Not entirely, mostly tired. Why do you care?"

"Just wondering what you see in her. What does she have to offer you?"

He had started down the stairs, but stopped to look up at her. "All you need to conceive is that I'm happy with her and that she's everything to me."

"How sentimental, but it won't last forever. It's puppy love," Kikyou clicked her tongue for emphasis.

"What do you know about love?" Inuyasha continued down the steps, hoping she'd just leave him be.

Kikyou watched as he disappeared and listened for the front door to close. Glaring at her cousin's closed door, she sneered, "I'll show you this love won't last, even if I have to ruin you."

**x0x**

**a/n I know it's shorter than most of my chapters, but I really wanted to get it out. **


	10. Puppy Love

**Okay! You can call off the mobs! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I did post this before, and I forgot the mating marks. When I went through to add it in, it just didn't fit the sexual mood of the chapter. Sooooo, it'll be up in the next chapter. **

**Warning Graphic Lemon! (for those of you who have been waiting--woohoo!)**

**Chapter 10: Puppy Love**

Kagome groaned when her alarm sounded. Turning it off, she rolled over and shoved her head under her pillow to block out the sunlight. 'Next time I decide to drink on a school night, somebody smack me.' Someone knocked on her door, and she sighed. Sitting up, she threw her pillow at the offending noise. "Souta, I'm up! Go away!"

"Kagome?" It was her mother. 'Damn.'

"Come in, Mama."

Her mother peeked her head in before opening the door all the way. Picking up the pillow, she walked over to her daughter's side. "Cranky this morning?"

With a yawn, she replied, "Sorry, Mama, I shouldn't have gone out last night."

"Well, you're a big girl, and I'm not going to tell you what's wrong or right."

Kagome nodded, eyeing her mother questioningly. "You don't normally wake me up..." When Aemi held up the folded magazines in her hand, her eyes widened. "I don't suppose you're looking for my opinion on new decorating ideas?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. The press can be cruel."

Kagome took the tabloids and read the articles her mother was referring to. When she finished, tears glistened in her eyes. Fisting her hands, she willed the pile of magazines to disappear. It was disheartening as to how low people will go to amuse the public. In one, she was paid by Yash to pose as his fiancee' in order to ward off Kikyou. Then she was a one night fling who came up pregnant, therefore forcing him into marriage. Not only that, but they figured it would only be long enough for her to be financially set for herself and the unwanted child. Another suggested he was marrying a common, homely girl in defiance of his father and the modeling world. The last wasn't nearly as degrading, yet untruthful. They wrote that Kagome and Inuyasha had met on an online dating service. All four doubted they would last very long, deeming Kagome beneath Yash Taisho, as she would never amount to anything. They believed he would grow bored with her and move on to bigger and better things. Quoted, "He can have any woman in the world, and he chose a nobody." Not like her cousin, they stated.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," her mother said, wrapping her arms around her. Kagome proceeded to bawl into her mother's chest. "I'm so sorry you're hurting."

After a couple minutes, Kagome lifted her head. "Why? Why do they constantly compare me to Kikyou? I'm nothing like her! And that doesn't make me any less a person!"

"Oh, honey, it doesn't matter what the world thinks. What's important is that Inuyasha loves you for who you are, entirely."

She nodded, wiping her face. "I don't think I want to go to school." Aemi nodded in agreement. "This last month is going to be hell."

"Perhaps, given the circumstances, you could ask your professors for the rest of your work? Maybe take the final exams and get your degree early?"

"I don't know," Kagome took a deep breath and got up. "I'm going to get showered. More than anything right now, I need Inuyasha's reassurance. I'll go to the campus after school hours and talk to all of my professors and see what they can do for me."

"Okay, honey." Aemi kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the room.

**x0x**

Inuyasha kept his eyes ahead on the road, refusing to give Kikyou any inclination that he was listening to her banter. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he felt her hand slide seductively on his leg.

"Yash, you look so tense."

"I'm fine," he grated. This was just his luck that he had to drive Kikyou back to the Higurashi residence. Her driver suspiciously didn't show up and he was forced to give her a ride back to Kagome's, otherwise he'd look like an ass in front of their associates. It wasn't enough that he had to indirectly fight off her advances all morning. And he'd walked into several gossip circles, talking about Kagome. It took quite a bit to not put those bitches in their place right there and then. Damned impressions and reputation!

"You don't look fine. Maybe you need a little release?" Her hand slid a little too close for comfort and he casually removed it.

"I don't need anything." 'Except to get you the fuck out of my car.'

"You don't have to pretend with me. I can't imagine that my prude cousin is giving you what you need," she purred.

Inuyasha turned and gave her a cold stare. "It's none of your fucking business. If you say one more damn thing about Kagome, I'm going to stop and leave you at the side of the road."

Kikyou looked unfazed. "Tsk, tsk, Yash, threats won't get you anywhere."

"Don't think for a moment that I won't. I don't know what game you're playing at, but it isn't going to work. I'm not a moron."

Kikyou gave him a look of disbelief and then smirked. "That's debatable. You _are_ going to marry her."

"Yes, I am. I love Kagome, and nothing you do or say is going is going to stop it." He nearly sighed with relief when the shrine came into view.

He parked the car and got out, not even looking back to see if Kikyou was following. With one foot on the step, he was stopped by her arms snaking around his waist. She whispered in his ear, "Just give it time, Yash, and you will be begging me to save you from the hell you call a life."

Shaking her off, he told her, "You're fucking crazy." Taking the steps two at a time, he left her at the bottom. Once he reached the top, he took a couple of deep breaths to calm his frustration. Cracking his neck, he rounded the side of the house to see Kagome sitting on the back stoop. "Kagome!" He called, jogging up to her. She raised her head, smiling at him gently. He could see the puffiness of her cheeks and eyes. "Babe, what's wrong?" He helped her stand up and immediately embraced her. "You look like you've been crying."

Kagome lifted her face to his. "Have you read any of the tabloids today?"

Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. "No, I try not to pay attention to those." His heart wrenched at her afflicted gaze. 'Ah, shit. What the fuck was in there?'

"Inu, I don't know if I can do this," she admitted quietly.

"Do what, Kagome? What happened?" He brushed her hair back with his hands, kissing her cheeks.

"Isn't this lovely," Kikyou snapped. "If you two would excuse me, I'd like to go inside and eat some semblence of a lunch."

"Feh," Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her off the stoop. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Kagome nodded mutely, not even giving Kikyou a glance as she passed her. "Where are we going?" She asked as they descended towards his car.

"How's the cabin sound?"

"Okay."

The ride out to his property was relatively quiet. He put in a music CD and let the music calm his nerves. Inuyasha kept glancing over, trying to discern what was going through her mind. Once they got there, he helped her out of the car and took her hand. They started walking along the pond, and after a couple of minutes of silence, he finally broke it. "So what was in the tabloids that got you so upset?"

Kagome relayed to him what her mother had showed her this morning. By the end, she was in tears. "Just because I don't have a lot of money, and I don't show myself off in the latest fashions and jewels, doesn't mean I'm any less a person. I don't understand why they have to compare me to Kikyou. I'm me, and I've never been unhappy with who I am."

Inuyasha stopped, pulling her to him. "Don't let what they say get to you. The columnists are writing what they think will entertain the people. They don't care who it hurts."

"I don't want to live my life that way. I feel like I can't even show my face in public, because I can't handle what people will be whispering to one another. I don't want to be labeled a nobody any more than I want to be seen as _somebody_."

Inuyasha grabbed her chin, raising her face to meet his. After kissing her briefly, he looked her straight in the eye. "Kagome, you aren't a nobody. You are an amazing person with a great personality and wonderful heart. What others think isn't important. What you think about yourself as well as those who love you is. I don't care what the world, Kikyou, my father, or anyone else thinks of you or our relationship. You are so special to me. Without you in my life, my world would be dull. Fame and money mean absolutely nothing to me, and you are everything." He grasped her face with both hands. "Do you understand? I am completely in love with you. _You_, Kagome Higurashi, the most beautiful person inside and out. You have my heart and anything else you could ever ask for." Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears and as she closed them, they slid down her cheeks. "Stop crying, love. There's no reason for you to feel badly about yourself or what we have."

Kagome smiled at him. "No, Inu, I'm not. You just warm my heart. I feel foolish for letting it bother me."

"Don't, it's okay." It started to drizzle and he laughed. "Well, isn't this my luck." He felt Kagome's hands in his pockets, and he looked down to see a grin on her face before she let go of him and took off towards the cabin. "Hey! Where are you going?"

She yelled back, "_I_'mgetting out of the rain before I get soaked. You, however, are going to have to find a way to keep dry." She reached the door and turned around, sticking her tongue out at him with his keys dangling from her fingers.

"Why you!" He sprinted after her, hoping to get there before she could unlock the door and get inside. Halting, he nearly faceplanted in the door as it was slammed in his face. Trying the knob, he found she'd already locked it. "Kagome! Let me in!" He stood there, listening as thunder rolled in the near distance. "I swear, if you don't unlock the door, I'm going to throw you in the pond!"

"You have to get to me first!" Was her muffled reply.

"Oh, she's in deep shit," he muttered. Dashing around the cabin, he tried the back door and found it locked. It started raining harder and he cursed. He tried all the windows, and found all but one which led to the bathroom locked. Smirking, he pushed it open. Jumping up, he hefted himself through the small opening. Unfortunately, he could only get half his body in. "Shit!" He wiggled but to no avail. There was no leverage for his lower half to get back down. "Kagome! Get your ass in here!" A moment later, the bathroom door opened and Kagome burst out laughing. "It's not funny! I'm stuck!"

"Gee, puppy, for a model you sure have a big butt." She grinned at him and tsked. "And look, you're getting the floor all wet." She pointed to the small puddles his hair was leaving on the wooden planks. Kagome grabbed the hand towel and tossed it on his head.

"Get me out of here." Inuyasha shook the towel off and glared at her.

"I wish I had a camera."

"You are so going to get it."

"Spoken from a big-butted half demon who is currently stuck in a bathroom window. What a threat."

"Kagome."

"Hmm?"

"Get me out of this fucking window."

"Do you have any butter?" She giggled, tapping him on the nose. Kagome yelped when he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, but this is seriously cutting off circulation to parts of my body I would like to keep. So if you would be so kind as to take my arms and pull me out of here."

"But you look so cute like that." She gasped when he nipped her neck.

"My ass is getting wet."

"Kinky."

"If you ever want to have kids, I suggest you pull me out."

"Hmm..."

"C'mon, Kagome, this is really uncomfortable!"

"I'm thinking!"

"Kagome," he growled.

"Oh, fine." She grabbed his shoulders and pulled. After a few grunts, he was loose and she stumbled back, causing him to fall on top of her. "Inu! You're soaked! Get off me!" He got up and grabbed her arms, pulling her with him. Picking her up bridal style, he kicked the bathroom door open and headed to the front door. "Where are you going?"

"You, my dear brat, are going in the lake."

"Inuyasha! Are you insane!"

"I told you!"

"You can't be serious!" He let go of her legs to unlock and open the door.

"Dead serious, I warned you what would happen. I'm all wet, and now you will be, too."

Kagome twisted in his arms so that she was completely facing him. Leaning up, she kissed him fully, licking his lips teasingly. He tried to pullback, but she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing herself against him, she ground her hips into his. When he wouldn't relent, she pulled back and smiled shyly at him. "There are other ways to get me wet." Stroking him through his damp slacks, she was pleased to feel him stiffen against her minstration. "And get you out of those clothes. You'll feel much better."

"You're a bitch," he groaned as she held him more firmly.

"I know, but you love me for it." She kissed him again, and this time he responded, taking over and devouring her mouth. With one hand wrapped in her ebony locks, he dipped her head back to deepen his hold. Her hands roamed his back, and she sighed against his lips. Unbuttoning his shirt, she rubbed her warm hands over his chilled skin. Her light green top was soaked where it had touched him, namely her breasts. He pinched one nipple, rubbing circles around the other one through her clothing. She moaned softly, running her hands across his chisled chest. His stomach rippled beneath her fingers.

Inuyasha grasped the back of her head, turning it to expose her neck. Suckling and nipping at her earlobe, he whispered, "I think I like this idea, and I'm going to enjoy getting you back for this little stunt."

Kagome looked at him, puzzled. "And how are you going to get me back?"

He kicked the door closed, picking her up again and moving to the bed. Setting her on the mattress, he loosened and unknotted his tie. Then he removed his belt. Grinning, he slipped off his shoes and pushed her onto her back. Her eyes swam with confusion, and he fully enjoyed her gasp when he straddled her waist, pulling her arms above her head. "Now be a good girl and co-operate."

"Inu, what on earth are you doing!" He fastened both her limbs to the bed using the belt. Once he was sure she couldn't get herself loose, he used his claws and slit her top down the middle. "Hey! I liked this shirt!"

"It's just a shirt, you'll get over it."

Kagome looked completely baffled. "Inu, what are you doing?" He only smirked at her as he removed her shirt. Her bra followed in the same fashion, with the same indignant cry from his fiancee. Unbuttoning her jeans, he slipped them down over her hips and legs, taking her panties along with them. Getting off the bed, he gazed down at her and growled low in his chest. She looked so vulnerable and deliciously tempting. Although her gaze was muddled with bewilderment, he could plainly see the trust and love within their depths. Blindfolding her with the tie, he kissed her chastely. Ridding himself of his remaining clothes, he tried to calm his raging instincts. Straddling her again, he ran his claws lightly over her skin. Leaning down, he kissed her face, everywhere but her lips. Licking the shell of her ear, he took the lobe in his mouth, before moving down her neck. Suckling and nibbling, he met her pulse point and earned a deep moan from her. Releasing the bruised skin, he licked and blew on it to ease the burn. His attack on the other side had her squirming beneath him. He trailed heated kisses down past her collarbone and to the valley between her breasts. One of his hands massaged one mound, then he cupped it as he swirled his tongue around one hardened nipple. Pulling it into his mouth, he teased her with his tongue and teeth. He could tell by her breathing that she was enjoying her punishment so far. Taking time to give her other breast the same attention, he finally inched his way painfully slow down her stomach.

His affections left her skin hot and tingling. He traced her hips and thighs with feather light caresses, leaving goosebumps in his wake. His lips seared her sides and abdomen, having her panting in anticipation as his minstrations traveled lower. When he nudged her legs, she readily parted them for him. She could feel his breath tickle her inner thighs as he barely touched her. His fingers traced her pussy twirling her nest of curls and occasionally grazing her clit. Soon, he was stroking her fully and she pressed herself against his hand. Inuyasha inserted one finger, nearly groaning when her walls pushed against the appendage. Pumping it slowly in and out of her, he relished the expression on her face. Her lips were parted as she gasped and moaned quietly, and her hips moved slightly with him. Wanting to hear her moans more clearly, he tried inserting another finger. Increasing his speed as he explored the tight passage, his fingers were soon coated with her fluid. Wanting so badly to taste her, he removed his claws and licked them dry. His eyes nearly rolled back at the flavor, and his dick throbbed painfully when she cried out at the loss of him. He wrapped his hand around his cock, pulling at himself roughly, trying to ease some of the ache. Gaining his control again, for he wasn't done with the little lynx, he spread her legs further and buried his face in her sweet curls. Using his fingers to open her to him, he delved his tongue inside.

"Inu," she cried heatedly, "Oh, god."

He lapped at her greedily, loving her essence and the cries reaching his ears. Finding her nub, he held it between his teeth gently, flicking it with his tongue. She bucked against him, so he held her hips down with one hand. He hungrily devoured her, until she was begging him.

"Please, Inu. I can't stand it, please."

Inserting two fingers again, he pressed up as he moved them within her. His other hand played up her body, tweaking her nipples and then further up to trace her lips. She took one into her mouth and sucked hard. He growled against her and then pulled her clit fully into his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue over the heightened nerves, and he could feel her inner walls tighten around his hand. His shoulders prevented her legs from crushing him as she screamed his name. Her body clenched and rippled with her orgasm, her juices flowing down his claws. Removing them, he cleaned her until he'd had his fill. Licking his appendages dry, he shifted so he was sitting above her stomach and pulled the tie from her eyes. Her gaze was full of passion and clouded in her pleasure.

"Inu," she said breathlessly.

"Did you enjoy that, baby?"

"Mmm," was all she could manage to say as she licked her dry lips.

He leaned down and captured her mouth, drowning her with a fiery kiss.

"I want to touch you," she said when he released her swollen lips. He smiled down at her, undoing the belt and releasing her hands. Her hands roamed his body as he showered her with kisses. She found his manhood and caressed him. Wrapping her slender hand around his length, she pumped him. Sitting herself up, he moved down to give her room, settling on his knees. He threw his head back and moaned when her mouth engulfed the tip. Sucking and circling his head with her tongue, she finally took him fully in her mouth, swallowing him and fondling his sac. He couldn't help but move, and with every buck he could feel himself hit the back of her throat. His whole body went rigid as he found blissful release, and she drank all of him. Pulling back, he sat to her side and kissed her cheeks.

"Holy shit, kitten." She amazed him, and he honestly couldn't remember a time when that felt so good. She laid down, pulling him with her. Taking his hand, she led him back to her entrance, letting him feel how wet she still was.

"Make love to me, Inu."

His member hardened at the sweet request. "Are you sure? I mean, we can stop."

She gave him a smile to melt his heart. "I want to be yours. Take me, please. I want to feel you inside of me."

Inuyasha growled, catching her mouth in another breathtaking kiss. He moved over top of her, settling himself between her legs. His dick pressed against her heat and he kissed her one more time before pushing slowly into her. He could feel her tense as he invaded her body. Showering kisses upon her, he thrust himself past her barrier and stilled as she adjusted. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Kagome smiled, despite the tears in the corners of her eyes. "Don't be a silly puppy." She kissed his nose before moving against him timidly. He filled her, as she could feel all of him at once.

Inuyasha movements were slow and gentle at first. He relished the feel of her passage wrapped so tightly around him. She soon matched his rhythm, her slick walls milking him as her hips rose and fell against him. He sped up a little, allowing her time to meet his pace as he went. His eyes were glued to her face, watching the emotions as they rippled through her. "Oh, babe, you feel so damn good." Her moans increased, and he needed to hear more. Using one arm to support himself, he lifted her hips with the other to get a different angle. Their bodies melded, sweat glistening on their skin.

Kagome was panting, unable to really breath. She was on fire, her lower body tightening with every thrust. As he lifted her, she could feel him hit something deep within her and she cried out in her pleasure. Her nails raked his back and she pleaded with him to take her higher. He happily obliged, meeting her faster with every buck of her hips. She was spiraling and closed her eyes as her body exploded into so much feeling, it took her breath away.

Inuyasha felt her walls convulse around him, pulling him deeper within her heated core. She screamed his name, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as she was thrown into euphoria. When her trembling subsided, he kissed her and pulled her up into a sitting position. Turning her around, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Suckling her neck and shoulders, he rubbed himself between her legs, igniting her heat. Nudging her forward, he had her kneeling in front of him. She placed her weight on her elbows and laid her head on one of the pillows. Tweaking her clit, he pressed his cock at her entrance, still soaked with her release. He entered her then pulled out and thrust again harder. Kagome moaned deeply as he pounded into her swollen cunt. He rubbed her bundle of nerves, and she was nearly bucking out from under him. Pushing her further down into the bed, he grabbed her ass and buried himself to the hilt over and over again. Her cries increased, a mix between 'oh, god' and 'Inu.' Reaching in front again, he rubbed circles over her clit. His eyes wandered from the sweat beading down her back to her breasts bouncing with every thrust. Then he was mesmorized at watching his dick slide in and out of her tight pussy. Pulling out again, he thrust as hard and deep as he could. Kagome cried and came again, pushing against him. Her muscles clamped on his manhood as he pounded into her for all he was worth. His own release was near and he growled with pride as she lifted herself onto her hands and threw her head back as she once again orgasmed. Her body was still convulsing from her last release and her walls squeezed him like a vice. He slammed himself into her one more time as he filled her with his seed, and his fangs sank into the tender flesh of her shoulder. Pulling out of her, he laid down, motioning for her to lay with him. She draped an arm and leg over him laying her head on his chest.

"You bit me," Kagome smiled curiously.

"Hey now! Look what you did to me!" Inuyasha smirked, showing her the crescent shaped cuts on his own shoulder.

"Aww, did I hurt the big baby?" She mocked.

"No, you just made it easier." When she quirked an eyebrow, he reiterated, "The mating marks? You know, bonding our souls forever?"

Kagome grinned, "Oh!" She finished softly, her grin fading. "I forgot about that."

Inuyasha stared at her, not understanding her tone. "Do you not want it anymore? I mean, I thought that was why we-"

"Inu! No, no, no, stop!" Kagome propped herself up. "I just feel bad that I forgot. I was kind of caught up in the moment."

With a sigh of relief, he shifted her so she was straddling him. Winking at her, he gloated, "That good, huh?"

"Hmm, I suppose?"

"Excuse me? I do recall you screaming my name among other things."

Blushing fiercely, Kagome smiled down at her love. "So, you bit me? Is that it?"

Laughing, he shook his head. "No, kitten. Here, I'll show you." Using his claws, he cut further into the marks on his shoulder, drawing more blood. Taking her hand within his other, he gingerly pressed her fingers to her own wound. "Watch." While guiding her hand to the tiny abrasions, he touched his slightly bloodied claws where his fangs had pierced her skin.

She watched amazed as a dull light emitted from under his hand. When he brought it back, there was no longer cuts, but a white scar bearing her name in kanji. Turning her head, she saw the same where he had bitten her, only it was Inuyasha in kanji. "Wow," she uttered.

"Yep, now you're mine to do with as a please. Man oh man are you in for it little missy."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, puppy. I'm not the only one branded."

"Feh, I'm not worried."

"Well you should be," she threatened, rocking her hips against him.

"Hmm, little tease. I thought you'd be tired? But if you want to go again..." Putting his hands on her hips, he thrust against her.

With a yawn, Kagome eased off of him and laid on her side, facing the wall. "Nah, I'm exhausted." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Mornings sound so much sweeter now." He pulled the blanket over the two of them and nuzzled his face into her hair as he spooned her.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled, shifting so her body was pressed as closely against him as possible.

Her warmth was as intoxicating as her scent, and Inuyasha closed his eyes, completely content with her in his arms. _This_ he could get used to.


	11. We'd Only Just Begun

**Hey there! So, I was reading through this story and realized not only did I give Kagome's mother two names, but there are also a few typos. But I'd rather concentrate on updating than fixing the errors. I'm sure you guys would agree!**

**Chapter 11: We'd Only Just Begun**

Inuyasha woke groggy and disoriented, his nose burning as the putrid smell of smoke invaded his senses. Blinking open his eyes, they stung and watered from the effort. He placed a hand on the ground and supported himself as he sat up. Feeling damp grass beneath his fingers, he stood up in a panic. His balance swayed from the sudden movement and a high pitched ringing sounded in his ears. Dropping to his knees, he shut his eyes tight and waited for the dizziness to pass. "What the hell is going on?" He felt his head for any evidence of foul play and found none. Whoever dragged him from the cabin must have drugged him somehow. 'The cabin… my god,' Inuyasha looked up to see the cabin in flames. "Kagome," he spoke to himself. Standing back up, he fought against the wearing effects of the drugs and ran to the building. "KAGOME!" He screamed her name, hoping upon hope that she wasn't in there.

The moment his fingers wrapped around the doorknob, he jerked them back. It was too hot to touch, and so opening the door could mean death for himself and Kagome, if she were indeed inside. He could see nothing but black swirling smoke and flames through the front windows. Running along the back, he found the same with the back door. Finally, he was relieved to find the bathroom window still opened and the small room free of fire. Remembering he had gotten stuck in the window the first time he tried to enter through it, he knew he'd have to make the opening bigger. On a tree stump near the woods was an axe he used for cutting firewood. Sprinting to it, he was back at the window in a flash, swinging the blade with all his might. The glass smashed with the force, but the wood merely splintered. It seemed like it took longer, but within a couple minutes, he'd made an opening big enough to crawl through. But all seemed for naught as the door was hissing with the pressure of the blaze behind it. "Damn it! Kagome!" No response, but that didn't necessarily mean that she wasn't in there. He tried to keep his thoughts from such a dark path. Pounding his fists against the wall, he swore again, trying to figure out what to do. "To hell with this!"

Inuyasha picked up the axe from outside the window and swung it into the door. The wood cracked and splintered to the floor. Smoke filtered in through the cracks, but he was mad with worry over his girl. He swung it again, with enough force to push it through the door and out from his hands. "Shit!" Getting down on his knees, he tried to look through large hole he'd made. Mostly everything was hazy and black, and even close to the floor, he could see nothing. The flames weren't directly in front of the door, but they had fully engulfed the entire cottage. Over the roar, he managed to make out a strangled cough and he felt his heart stop.

"KAGOME! Damn it, Kagome!" He kicked and punched at the weakened door until it burst backwards towards him. The flare was minor in comparison as it would've been if he'd opened one of the outside doors. Flinging the broken door from him, he ran into the room, but he was pushed back from the heat and smoke. Cursing, he removed his shirt and put it over his face. Crawling on his hands and knees, he headed to the bed, which is where Kagome should've been. When he was a few feet from it, his heartbeat quickened as he realized that there was barely a bed left. Thankfully, Kagome was nowhere near it. Backing away, he figured the fire originated from the fireplace, as that was where the worst of the beast raged. The couch and everything was nearly unidentifiable.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha turned around, shouting her name again, "Kagome! Answer me, Kagome!" No answer and no coughing answered his pleading calls. Making his way towards the kitchen, he saw one bare foot sticking out from behind the island. To his despair, the kitchen was being swallowed just as quickly. He couldn't make out the rest of her form, and the closer he got to her, the more the flames reached for him, too.

"You can't have her damn it!" He stood, running to where she was and picking her up in his arms, not caring as the fire singed his hair and set his pants alight. The blaze bellowed and raged against its confines, the outside walls hissing against the pressure. Inuyasha hurriedly ran towards the bathroom, and gently pushed her out the window. Following quickly, he dropped to the ground and put out his lower garments. The burns were nothing to him as he picked her back up and ran to the lake. As he surveyed her body laying limply in his hold, he felt his blood run cold.

He didn't even make it to the lake before the cabin blew. Inuyasha braced himself, but the rush of heat and debris hit him squarely, and he was swept completely off his feet. Shifting his weight, he managed to land on his back, cradling Kagome to his chest protectively. Half crawling, half running he made it finally to the bank and was able to set her down. Checking quickly for a pulse, he was only momentarily appeased at the faint heartbeat before it stopped under his fingertips.

"No! Kagome! You are not going to die! You hear me?" He placed his hands over her breastbone and started resuscitation. After ten pumps, he lifted her chin and proceeded to breath into her twice. Resuming his compressions, he felt his chest tightening with every second that passed. When he positioned himself to ventilate, his tears dropped upon her dirty cheeks. Two more breaths then he felt for a pulse but found none. He repeated the steps again, his hopes dying as she was. "Kagome, please, don't leave me," he begged, kissing her with the very life from his lungs. An unsteady heartbeat whispered in his ears, and his eyes widened. "My god, Kagome, hold on for me baby." Inuyasha continued to breathe for her, until she wheezed and he could see her chest move slightly.

"Don't give up," Inuyasha demanded to the unconscious girl. Running to his car, he picked up his car phone, dialing 9-1-1. He spoke quickly to the operator and hung up to rush back to her.

Kneeling down beside Kagome, he felt her neck again, satisfied to find her heart was still beating poorly. He wanted to remove her scorched clothes, but he wasn't sure how badly she was burnt and didn't want to cause more damage by doing so. Taking her to the water's edge, he held her tightly to him submerged them both partially, in attempt to cool her skin. The shock must have been too much, as he strove to hear her heart beating but nothing reached his sensitive ears. Pressing two fingers to her neck confirmed it, so he lifted her to the grass in a hurry and started CPR again.

The fire engines and ambulance showed up as he was trying to bring life to her again. The paramedics urged him to give them space as they continued his efforts. They were successful in returning her weakened pulse before strapping her to the gurney. In less than a minute she was packed up in the ambulance and they were ready to go.

"Mr. Taisho, would you like to accompany her, or would you like to follow behind?"

"My keys are in the cabin, not much good they are there." He jumped in the back with her and let the doors be shut behind him. His hands immediately grasped one of hers, as he watched his paradise burn, its screams lost to the sky. As they left the drive, his attention returned to the men working diligently over Kagome. IV's with fluid and pain medication were fixed to her wrists, and an oxygen mask covered her face. The heart monitor beeped slowly, and he found his eyes fixed on it.

They arrived at the hospital in less than ten minutes. Kagome was rushed to the Emergency Room, but he was restricted from following. Now all he could do was pace and wait, and he was sure he was going to go mad.

An hour and a half later in the ICU, Inuyasha sat next to Kagome's bed. She couldn't stabilize on her own, so they had to hook her up to a ventilation machine to breath for her. She had second degree burns covering both her arms, right leg, and the right side of her face. Her torso only suffered first degree burns because her t-shirt had been tight. They said that she was lucky when it came to the burns, considering the apparent state of the cabin. With the proper treatment, her scarring should be minimal. He wished that was the most of their worries.

Inuyasha squeezed her hand within his own, his other fisted in front of him. "I swear, when I find out who did this… I'll kill them." The authorities were investigating the fire, but he knew someone started it purposefully. And whoever it was had drugged him and removed him from the premises before leaving Kagome to burn to death. They would pay.

Touching her uninjured cheek, he gently traced her face. She still looked so angelic, even with all the white bandages. Running a finger between hers, he was startled to find that her engagement ring was missing. 'She wouldn't have taken it off.' Getting up, he went to the small armoire they provide for patient belongings. Considering her clothes were damaged beyond repair, and she had nothing else on her person, the locker was empty. Inuyasha hurried to the nurse's desk, not even waiting for the woman sitting there to look up before he asked, "What happened to my fiancée's ring?"

"Excuse me?" The nurse looked up from her computer screen and immediately forced a small smile. "Oh, Mr. Taisho, my apologies, I missed your question."

"Kagome's ring, where is it? Did the doctor's remove it?"

"If they did, it would be in with her personal possessions."

"She didn't have any possessions."

"Then they would have handed an item that small to you personally, sir. I'm very sorry. I can look into it, but I can assure you that if they had removed it, you would have it."

"Thanks," he muttered, turning and heading back to the room. The nurse watched him go, the saddened smile dropping from her lips.

Who would take her ring? If they planned on killing her, why take the engagement ring? He sat back down, his eyes morose as he gazed at her naked finger. Their life was supposed to begin today. It would be their first day as mates. Last night's memory was etched in his mind in vivid clarity. How had things gone so awry? He fell asleep with her in his arms and woke to this tragedy.

A gasp startled Inuyasha out of his thoughts. Kagome's mother finally arrived, but she only stood in the doorway.

"Do you want me to leave you alone with her?" He asked, getting up from the chair.

"No, I just… when they called me," Aemi took a couple steps into the room, "you never can really imagine what to expect when you get a call like that." A few more steps and she was standing shakily at Kagome's bedside. "Oh, my sweet little girl." A sob broke through, even though she tried to muffle it with her fist.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she cried. "I didn't get her out in time." He nearly choked on his own words.

"That you got her out at all was a miracle! If it weren't for you, Kagome wouldn't have this chance." Aemi argued. She sat in the chair and held her daughter's hand. "She looks so broken," she whispered.

Inuyasha was going to repeat to her what the doctors told him, but he was beat to the punch as Kagome's doctor entered.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi, I'm Dr. Yumai." He shook her hand stiffly. "I was with Kagome in the ER, and I plan to oversee her care the entire time she's in the ICU. She suffered second and first degree burns on most of her body. However, it isn't the burns which put her at risk. Kagome is suffering from respiratory failure due to smoke inhalation. The bronchoscope showed there was some damage done to her lungs, and we're treating her to eliminate or lessen her chances of any permanent conditions. Because her air ways are swelling shut, we have to keep her on the ventilator. Unfortunately, her lungs are beginning to fill with fluid, which is normal in this sort of injury. We will be watching those levels, in case we need to remove the access amount to prevent pulmonary edema. On a good note, there didn't seem to be any significant poisoning from toxins in the smoke. I assure you, we are doing our best to make sure she pulls through this."

"Is there any chance she will die?" Aemi asked the question Inuyasha couldn't.

"With proper treatment, Kagome can do well. While I cannot promise you anything, as only time will tell, and her body's reaction to the treatment, I want to you to keep your hopes up."

"Thank you, Dr. Yumai." Kagome's mother stared at her daughter, who looked so much like she was sleeping peacefully. 'If only.'

The doctor left the room after shaking both their hands. Inuyasha stared dumbly at the beeping monitors. "I'm going to step out for a few minutes. I need to make a phone call."

Aemi nodded, but asked, "Could you do me a favor? Souta is out in the waiting room. To be honest, I think he was afraid to see what happened to his sister. Would you send him in?"

"Yeah, I can do that." He left the room with one more look back at Kagome. Leaving the secured doors, he spotted Souta slouched in a chair flipping through a magazine.

"Hey squirt."

Kagome's brother looked up and for once, his eyes didn't light up. "How's Kagome? Is she going to be okay?"

Inuyasha sighed. "We'll have to see with time. Do me a favor?" Souta looked up at him expectantly. "Don't stop believing in her."

"I won't, I couldn't."

"Good, now you can go in and see her. Your mom asked for you. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay." Souta turned to walk into the ICU, but he turned around and called to him, "Hey, Yash?"

"What's up, kid?"

"How did this happen? Why did Kagome get hurt so badly?"

Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt and it took him a moment to answer. "I'm not quite sure yet, but trust me, we're going to figure it out. I promise, whoever did this will be brought to justice."

"Someone did this to Kagome on purpose?"

"I would bet my life on it. I woke up outside the cabin and it was already ablaze. There's no way I would've slept through a fire or left without your sister."

Souta nodded glumly and turned back towards the doors. Inuyasha headed to the elevator, reaching in his pocket for his cell. Once he was outside, he turned it on and immediately called the police station. He slammed his phone shut when the detective told him that they hadn't heard anything from the fire martial yet. Sitting on the concrete, he dialed another number, putting his head back against the brick wall.

"Hey, Dad, I need you to do me a favor."

**x0x**

It had been three days, and Inuyasha hadn't left the hospital. Kagome's family had come and gone throughout the days, having to return to work and school. Her grandfather had spent most of his visits kneeling at her bedside, mumbling ancient prayers. No one interrupted his seemingly senile chants and rituals. At this point, they'd take any help they could get.

Miroku and Sango had been by a couple times. Sango seemed pretty broken up, and she needed the bar to keep her mind off of things. Miroku stopped by Inuyasha's apartment and brought him a bag of clothes and toiletries. They had a family room with beds and a shower, which is where Inuyasha lived for a couple hours out of the day. Sleep didn't come to him easily, and most of his dozing was done at Kagome's side.

Kagome's progress had gone downhill. Her respiratory failure had gotten worse as the fluid in her lungs increased. They removed what they could be inserting a large needle in her back. A day ago, her body had started swelling with air, until they had put in a chest tube to expel it. An infection had started in her lungs, so the doctor was administering an antibiotic, as well as breathing treatments. The only time he'd seen her move was when the sedation would start to wear, and she'd thrash around in a subconscious panic. The nurses informed him that it is a natural reaction to the ventilator. Once they administered the sedative, she would calm back down. Every day they would attempt to reduce the use of the respiratory machine, but Kagome hadn't been able to keep up as her body needed. So they would turn it back up.

It was now well after midnight, as Inuyasha sat with his head lying next to her stomach. The sounds of the machines became a sort of comfort, and it was to those that he would drift in and out of sleep. Lifting his head, he leaned forward, gripping her tiny hand in his two larger ones. Her fingers were slightly chilled against his skin, so he rubbed it for warmth.

"It's been three days, Kitten. I've watched you lie here helplessly, with death lingering so close that it's choking me. I'm so damn scared. You've shown me a fear that I never could've imagined. I don't want to go one day without you by my side. I can't lose you, Kagome." Inuyasha cried freely. Even when he buried his mother, he couldn't remember feeling this torn. Such a strong half demon diminished to weeping like a boy, but he didn't care. The ache in his chest hadn't let up for a moment.

Her doctor came in, surprising Inuyasha. "I thought your shift ended a couple hours ago."

"Well, when I have patients that I feel need around the clock care, I stay here at the hospital."

Inuyasha respected this man and felt immense gratitude for everything he had done for her. "Have you seen people come out of this?"

"Yes, however, Kagome seems to be struggling." He pulled a stool up so he could sit at Inuyasha's level. "Her blood oxygen level has dropped below 90 and has stayed there consistently for the last few hours. Perhaps you should call her family in?"

Inuyasha felt like someone just landed a heavy blow to his gut. He stared at the doctor for a short while before nodding hesitantly. Dr. Yumai left the room, and Inuyasha used the room telephone to call Kagome's family and Sango. Hanging up the receiver, he stood over Kagome, staring numbly at all the cords and tubes attached to her. Bending down, he kissed her on the forehead. His saw her mating mark just under the gown. Pulling down the fabric, he ran his finger over it softly. 'Maybe if I were a full youkai, I could've lent more strength to her. If only I were stronger, then she could make it through this.' Leaning over slightly, he pressed his lips to the kanji.

"I love you, Kitten, more than anything in the world. Fight for me, baby. Rely on our bond to help you. Feel it within yourself, hold on to it, and never let go. Don't give up. I'm not going to lose hope. I have faith in you, Kagome."

**x0x**

**Yeah, I know, I'm horrible. It's a chapter!!!!! Yay! **


	12. That Which Binds Us

**I'm sorry for the long wait. You can throw many small rocks. In the last chapter, I did as much research as I could. However, everything from the fire to her condition and the treatments may not be completely correct. I've never been in a fire or known anyone who has, nor have I worked in a hospital. I tried to make it as accurate as possible, but I'm sorry if it isn't. Just in case any nurses, doctors, paramedics, or firefighters were to read this. **

**Chapter 12: That Which Binds Us**

_It is so dark and incredibly cold. I feel as if I'm walking down an endless path. Actually, I can't recall my feet touching anything, so am I just gliding through a vast emptiness? Am I really getting anywhere? Where am I anyway and how in seven hells did I get here? I wish I could remember even falling asleep. I mean, that's the only logical reason for this situation. It's a dream isn't it? Terrific imagination, Kagome! Nothing but a black void and here I am, hanging in the middle of it. At least I could have brought Inuyasha with me. _

Kagome's sedation starts to wear off, and Inuyasha's breath shudders while he watches her begin to thrash.

_My chest feels so heavy. I feel like I'm choking! Oh god, someone help me please! My skin feels on fire. Fire… The cabin is on fire. Inuyasha! Why can't I see anything? Where is Inuyasha? _

Inuyasha grabs hold of her hand, talking loudly to her, "Kagome, baby, it's okay." She squeezes his hand hard, her other hand fisted at her side.

"Nurse!" He screams just as the shift nurse runs into the room. "Help her!"

"It will be okay, sir. This is a normal reaction to the breathing tube." Another nurse enters the room to assist. One assists in keeping her immobile while the other prepares another sedative.

"I know, I know, just please. I can't watch her like this."

The second nurse, a male looks at him with compassionate eyes. "Talk to her. If there's any time that she will hear you, it's now."

Inuyasha tries again. "Kagome, it's Inuyasha. I'm here, Kitten. Calm down, baby. Everything is going to be alright." Kagome's movements slow a bit, and he gains more confidence. "Can you open your eyes? I want you to see me. I'm right here." Her hold on his hand slackens to a comfortable pressure.

"Just one more minute, we're going to administer another sedative."

"No!" Inuyasha half stood from his seat. "Don't give it to her."

"Sir, she's in pain. This is the best thing for her."

"What if it isn't?"

Inuyasha places his free hand on her face, rubbing his fingers up and down her cheek.

_There is so much pain. Am I dying? I hear voices, but I can't call out for help. My throat is burning. Wait, I can feel someone touching my face. _

'_Kagome, I'm here. It's okay, baby.'_

_Inuyasha? Where are you? Why can't I see you?_

'_Open your eyes, Kitten. Open your eyes.'_

_I can't! Inuyasha, I can't!_

Tears form at the corners of Kagome's eyes, and Inuyasha starts to cry with her. Leaning down, he kisses both droplets away. "My angel, I'm so sorry." Kagome whimpers, although it sounds more like a wheeze. "I love you, so much. I know you can fight through this for me. Come on, Kitten. Be the fighter I know you are."

Kagome fights to open her eyes, but when she does, she is blinded by whiteness and closes them again. More tears stream down her face.

Inuyasha can feel a pull deep within him, and a peculiar tingling at his mating mark. Could it be that the sedative is barring her connection to him? He looks up at the nurses, demanding again, "Don't give her the sedative. It's impairing her ability to heal."

"Sir?" Both look confused, and being that they were human, he was sure they had no clue about the bond with a youkai mate. He didn't have time to explain.

"Would you please leave the room?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't leave the patient," replies her nurse.

"Kagome, her name is Kagome. Where is her doctor?"

"I will get him," the male nurse offers and leaves the room.

Inuyasha turns his attention back to his fiancée, disregarding the other woman in the room. "Kitten, you are in the hospital. There was a fire, and you were hurt badly." Kagome shakes her head slowly from side to side. "Calm down, Sweetheart. You can get through this. Listen to me, I want you to concentrate. You can draw strength from me. I'm your mate, feel for me, Kagome."

"Mr. Taisho."

Inuyasha looks up with hopeful eyes. "Dr. Yumai, she's awake."

"I see that. Kimmi informed me that you have requested no sedative."

Inuyasha nods, explaining to him briefly the bond that a youkai mate share and how it can help Kagome. He left no room for argument in the matter.

"Well, perhaps we could give her a light dose of morphine to help her with the pain. She will probably sleep, but it won't be as deep and restricting."

Inuyasha agrees with her best interest at heart. "The morphine will ease the pain." He watches as Dr. Yumai gave her the medication. "I will be right here, honey. I'm not leaving, I promise. You just rest and heal. I believe in you, Kagome."

In a few minutes, she is resting somewhat peacefully. Inuyasha takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes, laying his head on the bed. 'We can do this.'

_I feel you, Inuyasha._

Dr. Yumai read over Kagome Higurashi's chart. Glancing at her room, he saw that her family and Mr. Taisho were all there. He walked over to the room, greeting her loved ones. They all stared at him expectantly. "It's been a week, and I've watched Kagome's progress very closely. Since we've taken her off the sedation, she's done rather well. Her oxygen levels have stayed consistent and have considerably improved. There is no longer sign of infection. What we are going to do today is attempt to wean her from the machine."

"That's great!" Aemi exclaimed, along with her father and son.

"This may take a few hours, and we can't guarantee that she will be able to sustain herself with out the aid of the ventilation tubes. My expectations are high. So I'll have Kimmi come in and start the process. We have to do a lot of monitoring and work with Kagome, so this would be a good time to get some breakfast and freshen up." He glanced pointedly at Inuyasha, who hadn't really eaten or slept all week.

Inuyasha stood, waiting for everyone else to exit the room. He looked at the doctor and said, "Thank you, Dr. Yumai."

"Don't thank me yet," he replied with a wink. "But I have a good feeling about this." Inuyasha nodded and met up with the rest.

Aemi put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as they left the ICU. "Today will be a good day, son. You just wait and see."

"I feel it, too. Will you be leaving to go home?"

"Only for a couple hours, and then we'll be back to visit before tonight. Are you sure you wouldn't like to come with us? You could take a nice long shower and get something wholesome in your belly."

"Thank you, but I promised Kagome I wouldn't leave. I'll just go down to the cafeteria for a snack, and then I'm going to stay in the waiting room to make sure nothing happens."

Aemi smiled, proud that Kagome had him by her side. She felt the utmost faith in Inuyasha. "Alright then."

He walked them down to their car. Waving as they drove off, he then headed back to the building, settling himself on a bench. Flipping open his phone, he turned the power on. There was a voicemail message, most likely from his father. He checked it, and closed his phone, nearly breaking it. His mouth formed into a tight frown. Inuyasha had made a simple request for Inu Taisho to detain Kikyou's return to America. He had a gut feeling that she had something to do with this. His father believed that he was jumping to ridiculous conclusions. Inuyasha had still insisted and his father had only told him he look into it. On behalf of Kikyou's reputation, he instead recommended that she visit Kagome in the hospital. So the bitch was coming tomorrow morning to save face. This was the last thing that Kagome or he needed.

Opening his phone again, he dialed the local police station. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to speak to Detective Mensou."

"_This is Detective Mensou, to whom am I speaking?"_

"Inuyasha Taisho, ma'am. I'm calling to find out if they've discovered any evidence regarding the fire at my cabin?"

"_Ah, Mr. Taisho, how is your girlfriend faring?"_

"My fiancée, Kagome, isn't out of danger yet, but she's improving."

"_I'm sorry to hear that. Well, our investigators have done a thorough search through the ruins. We've concluded that the accelerant was gasoline, saturating the couch. As for who did it, we don't have anything to go on."_

"That's it? I want whoever caused that fire to be brought to justice!"

"_I understand. We're doing everything we can to solve this case. It's just going to take some time. I'm very sorry, Mr. Taisho. I sincerely hope Kagome recovers."_

"Thanks but just find out who did this." Inuyasha hung up and turned off his phone. He wanted to hit something, or rather, someone. Breaking his hand wasn't going to help Kagome, however, so he took a deep breath and vowed that his time would come.

Returning to the ICU waiting room, he grabbed the T.V. remote and flipped through the channels. Naturally, there was nothing on. It's not like anything would be able to keep his mind off things anyway. Choosing a documentary on the Feudal Era, he laid himself across the couch.

Five hours later, Inuyasha was woken by a gentle hand shaking his shoulder. "Mr. Taisho, wake up lad."

He sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at her name tag. "Kaede? What's wrong, what happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha stood up in a panic.

"I thought you would like to know that Miss Kagome is awake and able to speak." She didn't even get to blink before he was past her in a blur.

He stopped at the security door, picking up the phone receiver to request access. Before he could dial, a nurse opened the door. He dropped the phone in the cradle and sped through the door.

"Sir, you can't-" but he was already around the corner and out of site.

"'Tis alright Layni, I would have let him in myself except he was too fast for these old bones." Kaede chuckled, swiping her card and entered the ICU.

Inuyasha halted just inside Kagome's room, the elation of seeing her tired eyes turn his way nearly floored him. "Kagome."

She smiled softly. "Puppy," her voice was a hoarse whisper. He was at her bedside in an instant, laying a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "You weren't hurt."

Inuyasha pulled back, regret and shame shadowing his features. "If it could have been me, instead of you…"

Kagome put a finger to his lips gingerly. "Shh, don't. I'm glad you are safe."

He didn't retract how he felt about the situation but didn't want her to see him dwell on it. Sitting in the chair next to her bed, he held her hand. "I love you, Kitten. You scared the hell out of me."

Kagome stared at their clasped hands and asked, "Where is the ring? Do the nurses have it?"

Swallowing his anger he replied, "It wasn't on you when we left the cabin." Avoiding eye contact, he added, "I think someone took it before setting the fire and leaving."

"Someone did this on purpose? Why?" Kagome started coughing, her eyes tearing at the pain in caused.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha panicked. "Kaede!"

Kagome shook her head and rasped, "I'm okay."

"No, no you're not."

Kaede shuffled into the room. "Oh, dear." She picked up a pitcher of ice water from Kagome's bedside table and poured a cup. "Here, sip and it will help your throat." Kagome did as she was told, coughing a couple more times before laying back against her pillows. "Perhaps you should rest. Talking will be difficult for a while." Kaede checked the oxygen Kagome was receiving from a small tube in her nose and noted on her chart the amount versus her blood oxygen level. The rest of her vitals were relatively good. "You are doing well on just oxygen. Over the next couple days, the doctor will have it reduced until eventually you are off of that as well. You probably won't have to stay in the ICU more than another day. Just take it easy." Kagome nodded and thanked her.

"We'll talk about what happened later. What's important now is that you get better." Inuyasha squeezed her hand. "Sleep, I will be right here. Your family will be here soon, and I'm sure Sango and Miroku will want to see you as well. You'll need your rest." He neglected to tell her that tomorrow morning, they would have an unwelcome visitor, but he didn't want to upset her any more than she was now.

Later that evening, Kagome's family arrived. They were overjoyed at the reunion. Tears and smiles, hugs and kisses, and relief filled the room. Kagome was careful how much she talked, but she seemed comforted by all the love surrounding her. Aemi assured her that the burns wouldn't horribly scar her, if at all, and that a good haircut and conditioning would make her hair lovely again. Her grandfather showed her all the ancient artifacts he had used to pray to the gods for her good health, insisting it was their grace that returned her to them. Souta was excited and gave her a get well card he had made. Her father brought her two large vases of flowers and a bundle of helium balloons, as well as a new dress and shoes to wear home. A small joke about missing undergarments lent laughter to the dismal room.

Sango and Miroku arrived an hour after her family said their goodnights, shortly before visitation hours would end.

"Kags!" Sango ran to her, crying and wrapping her arms carefully around her friend for a hug. "I was so worried about you!"

Kagome sniffled. "I'm one tough broad."

"You bet you are," Sango grinned. "Here! We brought you a card-" Miroku walked over to the bed holding up an enormous get well card. "My patrons at the bar all signed it."

"And of course, you can't get a lovely woman a card without these." He pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

Kagome giggled, reaching out to accept them. She brought them to her nose and frowned. "I can't smell them," she pouted.

"Aww, poor thing!" Sango cooed.

Inuyasha asked the desk nurse for something they could use to put the roses in. A few minutes later she returned with a plastic vase. "Wow, the things they dig up." He helped Kagome arrange them and filled the vase with water from the hand washing sink.

Sango dug in her oversized purse and pulled out a deep Tupperware container. She whispered, "These are for you to sneak when the doctors aren't looking."

Kagome opened it and smiled wide. "Chocolate covered strawberries, mmmmm."

"Nature's medicine!" Sango exclaimed.

"Also good for sucking up to the wife," Dr. Yumai stated from behind them, startling the two girls. Kagome's mouth formed an 'O' and Sango clasped her hands behind her back mocking innocence. "Don't worry, I never saw them." He winked. "But don't let the nursing staff see them, they would disappear quite suddenly." Everyone laughed. "Your progress is looking well. We are going to be transferring you to a recovery room mid-day tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Mmhmm," Kagome answered.

"Great! I recommend getting a good night's rest. Have a good night and I'll see you in the morning." Dr. Yumai left, stopping to talk briefly to Kaede.

"Well, I guess we should get going. We'll come back and see you tomorrow if you want," Sango offered.

"That would be awesome, thank you for the gifts," Kagome hugged them both good-bye.

Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Get some rest, you look like shit."

Inuyasha glared at him, "Thanks, asshole."

"Hey now, boys!" Sango scolded, pulling Miroku out by his forearm. "See ya, Yash, take care of my girl."

"Later guys."

Kagome looked sad when he turned his attention back to her. "What's wrong, Kitten?"

"Do you have to leave, too?"

"No, I'll be right here by your side."

She studied him, taking in how worn he looked. "Have you slept at all?"

"A little," he smiled, "I don't need sleep."

"Yes you do. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

He shook his head. "I won't sleep until I can hold you in my arms."

Kagome surveyed the bed. "Well, this bed is too small for both of us."

"I'll be okay right here in this chair."

"You're so stubborn."

"Sleep."

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes. Completely exhausted, she fell asleep within minutes. Inuyasha just sat there and watched her. Apprehensive about seeing Kikyou would keep him up anyway. How in the hell was he supposed to act like nothing was wrong and be civil?

**x0x**

In the morning, it turned out that they needed her room for another critical patient. So, Kagome was moved earlier than expected. She was more comfortable in her new room, because her bed was right by the window.

"It's so pretty outside," she pouted with the knowledge she was still stuck in the hospital for at least another week.

"Maybe they will let me take you out in a wheel chair in a couple days," he suggested, trying to lift her spirits.

"Maybe…" Kagome continued to stare out the window, unconsciously fingering the bandage on her face.

"You're still beautiful, you know."

"Hmm?" Kagome was too lost in thought to really hear what he said.

Inuyasha grasped her chin lightly between two fingers, turning her head so that her eyes met his. "I said you're still beautiful. And the doctor said you should heal up just fine. Even if you didn't, you'd still be gorgeous to me."

Kagome smiled subtly, "Thank you."

There was a quiet knock on her door, and a nurse wheeled Kagome's breakfast cart in. "Good morning, Miss Higurashi. Hope you're hungry?"

"Starved," Kagome joked.

"Hmm, that sounds good. Kitten, I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I'll bring it back up and eat with you. Sound good?" Kagome nodded, so he stood up, kissing her on the forehead before he left with a short wave.

The nurse was helping Kagome set up the tray table when she saw someone walk in the room. "Ah, you have a visitor."

"Kikyou?"

**x0x**

**I already have part of the next chapter done. Hopefully things will keep moving until I can finish this story, which isn't far. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
